


Tommyinnit Centered Oneshots

by ServerNotFound



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awesam, BAMF, BAMF Bitzel, BAMF LukeOrSomething, BAMF Ranboo, BAMF Time Deo, BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF Wispexe, Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Business Bay, Business Boys, Demigod TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff and Angst, Found Family, God Awesamdude, God Bitzel, God Boffy, God CaptainPuffy, God Eret, God Jschlatt, God LukeOrSomething, God Phil Watson, God Ranboo, God Schlatt, God Time Deo, God Tommyinnit, God Wilbur Soot, God Wispexe, God technoblade, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Minecraft, Multi, Older Sibling Sam | Awesamdude, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Respawn, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, ig, oneshots, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 65,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ServerNotFound/pseuds/ServerNotFound
Summary: The title explains it. But, umm, they're all in my different AU's, so be careful. Also, Business Bay is heavy in my oneshots, because I am absolutely obsessed. And honestly, in all of them, BAMF Tommy, because,YES. Also, in my all of my AU's unless specifically specified, Niki and Jack are as old as Fundy, or a year or 2 older. Cause I suck at looking up ages, and that's what this led to. Also, canon wise, I am definitely not a Dream apologist, so suck it up. Also, I absolutely adore found family and Karlnapity, so those will always be included or just implied.Other than that, enjoy my lovelies!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Bitzel & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream's Sister Drista & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kit | Wispexe & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Time Deo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 435
Kudos: 1237





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the minors try to leave, but someone interferes (or some people, I suppose). But, thankfully, some people still care about them UwU

Chapter 2: Minors Focus, with a bit of Awesamdad, Mama Puffy, Good Eret, and Karlnapity

Chapter 3: Awesamdad, King of the Overworld mobs Sam, Queen of the Sea Puffy, and Ruler of the Nether mobs Eret (last 2 only mentioned, I believe)

Chapter 4: Tommy n Ranboo centric, Business Bay appearance, Good Sam, Puffy, Eret, Foolish, and Purpled, Broken Tommy and Tubbo friendship, fuck SBI

Chapter 5: Business Bay + Boffy & Ranboo & Purpled god/hybrid pack AU with claim gifts

Chapter 6: SBI + a few others are God's, trying to teach Dream a lesson, doesn't go as planned

Chapter 7: Tommy runs away and lives with the Bay, Purpled, Ranboo, and Drista are literal children and Tommy adopted them, when DSMP finds them, Tommy confronts them with the Bay having his back

Chapter 8: The Holy Parental Trio protect Tubbo, Ranboo, and Tommy from dying, plus good Karlnapity and plus redemption, Fundy and a few others included

Chapter 9: Tommy plus, like, 8 others are God's, and his God family goes apeshit after the server tries to kill Tommy

Chapter 10: Based off of The Devil Talks to God from Lucifer (I believe), and basically it's Drista going off after the other minors are killed, kinda hurt no comfort, If, but it has a hope filled ending

Chapter 11: Request page and rules

Chapter 12: Based off of a few things, minors angst, comfort near the end, Dream on au, Dream redemption (cause of the dream on, yeah), some new characters I'm willing to start writing a bit more

Chapter 13: Tommy's discs get broken, the Bay are God's (besides Tommy who is a demigod and Ranboo who is a hybrid) and goes apeshit on the SMP 

Chapter 14: Announcement

Chapter 15: I rewrote Doomsday with the Bay and Boffy included, requested by WarriroAngel13

Chapter 16: Corpse and Tommy adopted brother AU, requested by Walls_of_all_things

Chapter 17: Tommy ends up on Phil's doorstep, requested by Spiritwolf5136

Chapter 18: Tommy dies instead of Wilbur after the Wilbur blows everything sky high

Chapter 19: A ton of people from DSMP get teleported to SMPEarth, blame Tommy, and then get out into their place by the Bay and Boffy, requested by QuincyTeardrop

Chapter 20: Tommy gets abandoned in a mansion for more than a decade by SBI, makes some friends along the way, and confronts his family, before finding a new one

Chapter 21: Karlnapity adopts Tommy after finding him almost dead, learn a few things, get some more family in a span of 2 years, and then confronts everybody outside their family, requested by Insomnia_Inz

Chapter 22: Based on She by dodie, Quackity/Karlnapity centric

Chapter 23: DSMP slowly become Tommy's family after the boy runs into Dream Team and is invited to Dream's SMP, then they confront SBI + Tubbo after learning about all they did to him

Chapter 24: 5undy, Good George, demigod Tommyinnit, a bit of Corpskkuno, a wedding scene, and talk of a child, requested by MythiesArchive

Chapter 25: Another Dream Team + Ranboo take in Tommy, but different, and Part 1

Chapter 26: Part 2 of last chapter

Chapter 27: Tommy loses his memory and just wants his family (and it's not anyone on the DSMP, I'll tell you that)

Chapter 28: I combined the Speech of Akhten from Dr. Who with a God Tommy AU, and this happened

Chapter 29: Part 3 of chapters 24 and 25

Chapter 30: Announcement/Question

Chapter 31: Good Dream Team plus family dynamics between Dream Team, Bad, Skeppy, Quackity, Karl and Tommy. Just read and you will see. 

Chapter 32: Announcement/Promotion (not for myself, check it out plz)

Chapter 33: Death, some hurt/comfort (not a lot), and Business Bay... NOT TOMMYINNIT DEATH THO

Chapter 34: Wilbur and Tommy getting exposed to their friends

Chapter 35: Tommy has 2 brothers, Dream threatens one of them (short, and probably not what you expect)

Chapter 36: Tommy is confused

Chapter 37: Tommy and Wilbur dance as ghosts one final time, and Ranboo rages against a false God, wrapped into one small fanfic


	2. Suck It Up

“So, where to next, my fine fellas?” Tommy asks as he walks the fellow minors. 

“Hmmm, if L’Manburg and the SMP and all of them are North, your exile was East, then we should be going West, towards where we need to catch the Lobbyists or the portal to SMPEarth.” Tubbo explains. 

They all nod, Tommy pulling out his compass (not one of the enchanted ones), and leading the way. They walk for a bit, before they hear a rustling in the distance. They all freeze, hands going towards their weapons. Slowly, groups of people come out. Jack Manifold, Nihachu, Sapnap, George, Quackity, Punz, Technoblade, and Philza. All of them working together just to find a bunch of minors. 

“What do you guys want?” Purpled asks, trying to keep his tone even. 

“Dream is raging because you 3 left. And we have to deal with the aftermath. So you guys are coming with us.” George explains, and the minors notice how pissed they all look. And they laugh. 

“What’s so funny? Huh? What the hell is so funny in this situation?” Jack asks, trying to make sure he doesn’t shout but failing miserably. 

“We’ve had to deal with many of Dream’s aftermaths before. Suck it up.” Tommy replies simply, all of them a bit amused by how pissed and scared the adults look. 

“What do you mean, ‘suck it up’?! This is your fault!” Niki exclaims, letting her usual calm, older sister facade drop. 

“Actually, if I recall correctly, it’s your guys. You guys obviously don’t have the mental capacity to take care of traumatized minors, so we’re leaving to find people who can. We’ve all dealt with a Dream aftermath, depending on how much he hurt us physically or mentally, depended on the scale of how far gone he was. And we’re done. We’ve been handling Dream, a grown ass adult, for years, because you guys couldn’t, the other adults. You guys were supposed to protect us, shelter us, be adults. And instead, you sent 14 year olds into a battle they should never have been in. You let 14 year olds be abused, manipulated, gaslighted, and traumatized. All of this is on you guys, and we’re sick and tired of being the ones who have to pick up the pieces. So, we’re leaving. And you guys need to learn to suck it up.” Tubbo takes the time to explain, letting venom slip into his voice.

“Well, we could never blame Sam, Puffy, or Eret. They’re the only ones who ever seemed to give shit, and tried to help. Or Fundy, he just wanted attention from someone who didn’t know how to properly love him, and it seems nobody did for a very long while.” Ranboo points out. 

“You do not talk to your father or adults that way, young man.” Phil says sternly, and Tommy, Ranboo, and Tubbo snap their eyes to him. Purpled continues to stare at Punz, his supposed older brother. 

“None of us are your sons, Phil. You were always off with Techno, doing this, starting that! And Tubbo and I weren’t even part of SBI until we were 13! You pulled us away from our family, you pulled us away from Deo, and Bitz, and Wisp, and Luke, because you were scared! You were scared that teenagers could be more powerful than you, so you took us away from the people you trusted! You thrust us into your guys family dynamics, and expected us to play dumb! I am done pretending to be weak, I’m done with your fake family, and I am especially done with almost every single adult here!” Tommy is heated Phil has the audacity to call him that after all they’ve done to him, to  _ them _ . 

“I heard you needed some assistance?” A voice speaks up from one of the trees, and there, swinging down, is Karl, Sam, Puffy, and Eret. 

“Come here, boys.” Karl gestures towards Quackity and Sapnap, who obey. Karl mutters something to Sapnap to make his eyes widen, and then the blaze hybrid quickly turns to the remaining fiance. He says something, and Quackity nods. They turn to the other adults. 

“Yeah, okay. No, we’re letting them go.” Quackity says quickly, memories of trauma he shoved down deep inside himself showing in his eyes. 

“Quackity-” Technoblade starts, but another voice cuts him off. 

“If they’re willing to trust adults, even very few of them, after what they’ve been through, then I’m willing to earn trust from them. You will not harm them, and none of you are bringing them back,” Fundy steps forward, sharp claws growing out of his paws, teeth bared, “Or would you like to challenge a kitsune who grew up in a house of monsters?” His 2 tails swish behind him, itching for a fight. 

“Guys, go, we got this.” Sam says to the minors as the others cause a distraction. 

“Are you sure? We might want to leave, but we don’t want you guys getting hurt for us.” Purpled asks to make sure. 

Puffy nods from Sam’s side. “Yeah, go be with your true family. And make sure to stay in contact. There’s not a lot of us, but we all love with all of our hearts. And it pains to see you go, but this life was never meant for you. Even if half of you grew up in 2b2t, and one of you grew up in Bedwars and one of you just grew up in bad households… no child should go through this. Just remember, we will always be here for you. Sam and I are officially your parents now, and that means keeping in touch, my ducklings.” Puffy takes a moment to ruffle all of their hair, before they’re off. 

And into a life they’ve been waiting for, and missing for a very long time.


	3. The King and His Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is Tommy's biological father, but Phil abandoned him when he was a baby. Sam found him, and adopted him. Sam is king of the overworld mobs, so Tommy grows up to be a prince. He's quite surprised the next time he sees his son after he let him travel with SBI, and calls up some of his friends.

The instant the doors to his palace flew open, Sam knew something was wrong. He had been feeling it all day, and the feeling didn’t cease once the doors opened. No, it just got worse. He rushed forward toward the small group of mobs, zombies, skeletons, spiders, and creepers were working together to carry something, someone. And when Sam saw what it was, or more,  _ who,  _ it was, his blood ran cold. 

Sam scooped up his little raccoon into his arms, calling out. “Get the infirmary ready Nook, and inform your sons. My son needs help.” 

Sam’s most trusted advisor (Sam Nook, though most just called him Nook), ran off, already snapping on gloves he always had on hand. Sam took a moment to gaze down at his son, leaning down and kissing his forehead. It was too hot for his own good, and Sam hoped they weren’t late. He set his son down on a spider, and the spider scurried off to the infirmary. 

Sam let the rage boil inside of him, walking to his quarters, and instantly calling Eret and Puffy. As he did, he started getting ready. Preparing for a battle. He also messaged his son's friends, Time Deo, Wispexe, LukeOrSomething, and Bitzel, telling them to prepare for a battle. Once his fellow rulers and friends picked up, he instantly started talking, not giving them a chance. 

“You guys were supposed to watch my son. What the hell happened in the 2 years I let go to SBI for some fun? I only get to call him for 2 years, 4 of those months being radio silence, and then finally see him again, but only because my subjects brought him in, bloody, torn, sick, and on the brink of death! What the hell happened?!” It’s quite rare for Sam to get mad, and he can hear his body sizzling with the raw power nestled in his gut. 

“Whoa whoa whoa! We have no idea either! After Eret’s betrayal, Tommy had to fake hate him even though they discussed it beforehand because Tommy knew that half of the bad stuff between us and him would be fake! Some shit went down, and we helped him, behind the scenes or just out right! No one was suspicious, and we called it a plus! But, a few weeks after Tubbo became president because of Phil killing Wilbur due Wilbur begging him, Tubbo announces that his Tommy went on vacation and he didn’t want to be disturbed! We went looking for him, of course, but we couldn’t find him. We’ve continuously been searching, asking around, getting weird looks, but we couldn’t find him! Ranboo was gonna show us where he was today, and then you called!” Puffy’s voice is laced with concern, worry, and guilt. 

“Who did it? Who exiled my son and hurt him beyond relief? Also, I could see older scars, so what the hell happened?” Sam replies, still angry, but trying to keep his composure so he doesn’t blow up. 

Puffy and Eret take turns explaining what happened during the psat 2 years, and as they continue, Sam grows angrier. By the time they're finished, Sam is already telling his most elite mobs to prepare. He’s also still talking to the rest of Business Bay. 

“So, basically, everyone betrayed my son because of how loyal he is, blames him, and wants him dead or just gone? And he still clings to them because he has abandonment issues and no one can notice that? And besides you 2, Ranboo, and the ghost of one of the people I trusted him with, they all don’t care as a green bastard that was supposedly my friend is abusing, gaslighting, and manipulating him?” Sam breaks it down. 

“Yeah, I’m sorry Sam. We really tried.” Eret apologizes. 

“Listen to me; No matter what, none of this is your fault. You were there for him as much as you could be without revealing your status’. I already called in the boys, and my elite. We’re storming as soon as we get there. Is there anybody there who Tommy would be devastated if they died, or that didn’t do anything wrong?” 

“Well, Purpled and Ranboo of course. Tommy used to be best friends with Tubbo, but honestly, after Tommy learned Tubbo was forced to be his friend because Dream is his big brother, I think he’d be better dead. Other than that, I don’t think so. Maybe not Quackity and Karl, but then you also wouldn’t want to kill Sapnap cause they’re engaged.” 

“But Sapnap will be devastated because of Dream Team.” Sam points out, doing last minute touches. 

“Umm, not really. Dream only cares about Tommy’s discs, and George tried to murder him after Dream told him to. So, Sapnap cut off all ties to them, and is trying to just get married to his fiances.” 

“Okay then, it’s decided. Tell them they can fight for us, fight for their other friends, or hightail it out of there. We won’t attack them unless they attack us. Also, will you be helping, or are you still hiding? Because after this, I’m done with hiding and pretending to just be a normal amazing builder with redstone expertise.” 

“We’ll be joining you, of course. We’ve already called our elite in, and they’ll be ready to strike when you are. Just give us the word.” Eret’s reassurances bring a smile to Sam’s face. 

“Let’s go to war, my friends.” 

“For Tommy?”

“Yes, for Tommy. I need to have a word with Technoblade and Philza, and everyone else in those lands.” 

“Of course. They did fail you after all.” 


	4. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommyinnit is always smiling, no matter what happens. And suddenly, the act starts to crumble, before unraveling in front of everybody. Thankfully, Business Bay + Ranboo is there to help.

Tommy couldn’t count the number of times he’d been betrayed. He couldn’t count how many times he’d been forgotten. Glanced over. Hit. Yelled at. Hurt. Murdered (or just attempted). He couldn’t count a number of bad things that had happened to him in his life. And out of everybody who was involved, there were only 3 people who had betrayed him or hurt him in a way that he understood and could forgive. 

Eret and Wisp. Both had betrayed him for the opposite side. But in the end, they came through when truly needed. Plus, it was all due to manipulation and torture (he’s not positive that’s what you call it when someone uses your trauma against you, but that’s what happended). Wisp had been threatened by the Antarctic Empire, his supposed family (really they were kidnappers, they took him from his real family after threatening permadeath). And Dream, oh Dream, he had twisted and manipulated Eret’s words (not knowing Eret was an actual god, of course), and he threatened everyone outside of L’Manburg that he loved. 

And Ranboo, poor Ranboo. Ranboo hadn’t actually betrayed him. Ranboo had been broken after the explosions, the ones that he was there for. And Phil offered comfort, and he took it. He left soon thereafter though, remembering what had happened with Tommy, Tubbo, and Wilbur. Ranboo remembered stories of neglect and vowed to never stay with them again, because he knew that feeling all too much. Tommy grew up with Ranboo for a bit, before SBI, before Business Bay, before anything. Just 2 boys trying to survive on 2b2t, and he knew. He knew Ranboo, and loved him. They were brothers after all. (Ranboo had even gotten along so well with the rest of his family, the rest of his boys, and he was oh so grateful they loved each other as much as he loved them). 

And so, Tommy trusted them. The only other 2 people he trusted were Sam and Puffy, the interim parents he’s always wanted. 

But, Tommy was scarred. He was broken (he had been broken long before he had got there though). He was beaten. He was sick, and tired, and just wanted to go home. But, no matter how broken, or beaten, or sick, or tired, or just downright  _ done  _ he felt, he stayed. He stayed, and he smiled. He stayed with a boy who had broken his trust multiple times, with  _ everyone _ who had broken his trust too many times to count. He stayed with the man and the woman who were trying to assassinate him. He stayed in those lands, with his abuser free out of jail after someone had paid a bail bond or whatever. He stayed, and he smiled. 

He was constantly smiling, and constantly joking. Constantly laughing and constantly acting happy. No one saw through it, they just thought that was Tommy. None of them knew Tommy enough to realize the front. Not even Phil and Techno could tell (though they were never around to care too much about it). Ranboo, Sam, Eret, Puffy, and Purpled (oh, Purpled, another tale for another time), they saw the cracks. The boy was always smiling, always ‘happy’ (aside from on a battlefield, where he tried his best to be serious or to crack a joke as the comedic relief). 

They could see the boy crumbling, and they tried to help. But the boy refused; continued being happy. 

And when it all came falling down around him, for everyone to see, well, let’s just say, only few weren’t surprised. 

Dream had called everyone together. Putting aside their differences, they all met at the original spawn point. There were groups all across, but Dream could only focus on Tommy. He had been planning this for a while now, the idea had stuck with him. And he focused on Tommy as he explained, Tommy who stood close to Sam, Puffy, Ranboo, and Eret. Purpled was also nestled pretty close, but still trying to stick with Punz (his older brother). If Dream tried to pull something, they were prepared. 

“Okay, I have gathered you all here today for something quite simple, actually. We’re getting 4 new members, and I think Tommy and Ranboo would be really excited to see them. So, I thought a big greeting was in order. Ranboo, Tommy, can you step forward please?”

The 2 minors step forward hesitantly, and only after whispered reassurances from their parental figures. They stand there, waiting, as Dream typed away on his admin controls. It took a few minutes, but finally, the chat lit up.

**_TimeDeo has joined the game_ **

**_LukeOrSomething had joined the game_ **

**_Bitzel has joined the game_ **

**_Wispexe has joined the game_ **

Phil and Techno froze, their stances rigid. Most others were confused. Jack looked pissed. And Tommy and Ranboo just gasped. And as soon as the 4 boys appeared, they were rushing towards them. They were tackled, and suddenly, all 6 of them were on the ground, in a group hug. 

Dream was confused.  _ According to the record, they left on terrible terms and with broken trust _ , he thought,  _ why are they laughing and rejoicing? _

“Dream, you absolute fucking idiot!” Phil exclaims, and everybody freezes, the new boys included. The boys on the ground tense, and slowly stand. They look around them, noticing the crowd, before the 4 new boys' eyes find Philza Minecraft and Technoblade. 

Time Deo takes a step forward, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses, mouth set into a snarl, but Tommy places a hand on his shoulder. That’s when Luke, Wisp, Deo, and Bitz just take a minute. They take a minute to look at Tommy, to  _ really  _ look at him like only so few have before. And when they see the facade, and the scars, and the bruises ,and the bandages, and the brokenness that they had seen so long ago even more broken- no, shattered, they knew. 

They glanced at Ranboo next, pleading and hoping he was okay. But they could see it. The memory loss had gotten worse, the way his eyes were even emptier and yet still so broken. The way his tail instantly curled around the leg of the nearest person, who happened to be Bitz. They way he avoided eye contact, not just with everyone else, but with them. And the way the black seemed to be slightly dominating the white, meaning he had lost control at some point.

Someone had hurt their Sun. And someone had hurt their Moon. And they were going to pay. 

“What do you mean, Phil? All I did was bring in Tommy and Ranboo’s old friends! I thought the kid could use something nice for once.” Dream replies, trying to act civil, but failing. 

Tommy recoils at that word (they all notice), but continues to smile. Dream and Philza continue to have a shouting match, Techno butting in. Phil and Techno are trying to keep the true power of Business Bay a secret, while also trying to get Dream to ban them. And he’s about to. But before he can, his admin screen disappears, and no matter how hard he tries, he can’t pull it back up. And no matter what, Tommy keeps smiling, trying to reassure everybody without saying anything. 

That’s when Niki snaps. 

“Why the fuck are you smiling Tommyinnit?! Do you just get a sick pleasure out of our suffering?! Are you happy while we’re miserable?! Are you happy about how much pain you’ve caused!? What the fuck is wrong with your head!?” That shuts everyone up who had been murmuring, and even Dream and Phil stop their shouting gape at her words. 

“Oh-” Ranboo holds an arm out, stopping Luke in his tracks as he starts to try and walk forward towards Niki. That seems to anger her even more, and she starts shouting again. 

“And who the hell even are these people!? How far did you mess them up with your sick happiness for them to try and protect you!? Everything that ever happened here is  _ your  _ fault! Everybody’s grief and sadness and loss and everything is because of you! And no matter what, you stand there, happy as we writhe in pain, trying to seek comfort in each other's brokenness! What fucking gives you the right to smile and laugh as though our pain is some type of game?! Why are you always so damn happy!?” 

Tommy looks up from the ground, still smiling, straight into Niki’s eyes. Softly, yet loud enough for every single person in the server to year, loud enough to reverberate around, he says “I’m not happy, Niki. I’m just smiling.” And after those simple words, he continues to smile. And everyone is dumbfounded (besides those who truly knew him, after all, they already knew). 

Deo turns to Tommy and Ranboo. “Who? Who did it? What happened in the 3 years that SBI took you guys from us?” He asks softly. 

And Ranboo just gestures around. “Everybody. Everybody in the godforsaken server. Well, besides Eret, Puffy, Sam, and Purpled. They all just… hurt each other and then pin the blame on us minors. They start wars, they fight the so-called god, they anger each other, and in the end, it’s always our fault. Even Tubbo, a fellow minor, blamed us. Exiling Tommy, his best friend, for a nation Tommy never truly cared about. And everyone can’t stop betraying each other, but no matter what, they always leave and betray Tommy and I. And no one ever believes us when we talk about Dream, cause they’re scared of a fake god.” Ranboo explains quietly, voice soft, yet everyone can hear. 

No one has moved once (besides Sam, Purpled, Eret, and Puffy, who are slowly making their way towards their kids). They all just listen and watch, still dumbfounded. That a boy who always acted so happy, and kind, and loving, and smiling and caring and so forth was so broken. And that they did this. They broke these kids beyond repair, at least, nothing that they could do. Besides Dream, he was angry. Angry about all the hard work he had been doing was being undone so easily. 

He needed those 4 out, and now. But no matter how hard he tried to pull up his admin table, it wouldn’t come. And he was pissed. 

“What the hell have you done? Where is my table?” He hisses, and every eye snaps toward him. 

Deo and Blitz stand in the front of the group easily, Luke and Wisp flanking the sides, with Tommy and Ranboo protected. And as they stare at the pissed fake god, mask up so you can see half of one of his eyes and his mouth, Deo, Luke, and Bitz laugh. And a cold feeling settles over everyone who isn’t under the protection of Business Bay. 

“It’s right here, Dream.” Wisp replies, waving his hand, and pulling up the admin screen. But instead of the holographic lime green color it normally was, it was a familiar shade of cyan-y teal that signified Wisp. 

“How-” Bitz cuts off Dream with a wave of his own hand. “Dream, you should’ve looked into us a bit more. If you had properly researched, you would’ve known; we’ve defeated false gods like yourself before. We defeated Technoblade and Philza once as well, but showed mercy, for we are Business Bay. Seems like it was a mistake now, but that will be taken care of. But, Dream, you should be scared. All of you not under Tommy and Ranboo’s protection should be scared. We might be leaving now, but when you come back, you’ll die or never be able to walk, talk, eat properly, or sleep properly again.” 

“Because, Dream, there’s somethings that everybody else seems to know except for you pathetic wastes of space; never mess with gods, never mess with godspawns, never mess with a god's pack, and most importantly, never, ever, mess with people who are and always have been infinitely more powerful than you.” Luke adds, before waving his hand. 

And suddenly, Business Bay, Purpled, Puffy, Eret, and Sam are gone. And are replaced with the cold empty feeling of regret. 

They were royally screwed. 


	5. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hybrids and Gods/Goddesses tended to form packs, for they people were naturally drawn to each other. They then give gifts to create bonds between them, which tangle and entwine to form one big bond. The gifts were the thing that showed just how much they loved each other (platonically or romantically). 2 of Tommy's gifts just so happened to be Cat and Mellohi.  
> Bad things happen when a gift is broken or destroyed. It can permanently ruin a bond. So, what happens when Tubbo can't begin to fathom why 2 damn discs matter than Tommy and Tubbo's friendship?

“Why Tommy!? Why are the damn discs more important!? Why do care about them more than you care about me?!” Tubbo exclaims. 

They’re surrounded, Tommy can feel it. Everybody on the damn server, whitelisted or not, was there. There to watch Dream manipulate children. There to watch as Tubbo dangles Tommy’s precious discs (only Mellohi, and Cat, Blocks was safe in Tommy’s inventory) above a pool of lava. There to watch as Tommy unravels, begging and pleading for the discs back. 

“Tubbo, you don’t understand-” Tommy starts, but Tubbo cuts him off, even more furious. “Then make me understand! Why did these 2 damn discs matter more than L’Manburg, the last thing you had of your brother!? Why did they last more than your nephew who just wanted to be loved?!” 

Tommy is growing angry, the sadness and survival instincts mixing in. Ranboo can see it in his eyes. See it as one of his pack members unravels. Can see it as he desperately eyes the discs. He can see it, cause he’s wary as well. Because those were the gifts from the other members of their pack, a mix between gods and hybrids (he was a hybrid himself). And he knew that destroying a gift could potentially ruin the bond between members permanently, and would take away a piece of Tommy’s soul. 

He knew cause it had happened to him once before, a long time ago, back when he trusted before thinking. Because Tommy was a hybrid like him, and Tommy also knew. It didn’t just hurt one of them in the bond, it hurt  _ both  _ of them. And Tommy was so scared to hurt Deo, who had gifted him Mellohi, and Wisp, who had gifted him Cat. Blocks was gifted to him by Bitz, Luke had given him his first ever cobblestone block (which had inspired his obsession), and Ranboo had given him his crown (his original one, back when he first started wearing a crown). 

Gifts like that, they weren’t just normal gifts. They were gifts that bonded 2 souls together, or, in rare experiences, multiple, if it was a gift for all of them. And Tommy and Ranboo both knew that their pack was interwoven full of bonds, keeping them together. And finding a pack wasn’t something random, just earned by trust. Your body was drawn to your pack, kind of like those soulmates ideas people used to whisper about. Except it was real, and true, and a developed habit of more minor (still very powerful) gods and hybrids. Plus, they had just started trying to bond with a new member that had been drawn to him (Purpled, a minor god like Deo and Luke). 

And if a gift was destroyed at such a delicate time like this, well, bad things could happen. So, Ranboo was prepared. He would gladly teleport to grab the discs (a risky play with a small percentage of dying), and then give them back to Tommy.

“Tubbo, please, you can’t, I need them. You can’t understand, there’s no way possible for you to. But you can’t destroy them.” Tommy is begging, tears running down his face, looking so weak, and frail because of the exile (even if he was with Techno as of right now). It pained Ranboo so much, so they were leaving. They were grabbing the discs, grabbing Purpled (who haven’t even met the rest of their pack yet, but they knew they would understand because the other side had also gained a new member while they were over here, a person named Boffy, if the bond was working right), grabbing the rest of their stuff, and then Ranboo was supposed to teleport them home. 

But then Dream and Tubbo had appeared, and then Dream called everyone. And everyone except Techno, Phil, Karl, Sapnap, Quackity, and maybe Fundy were against them. Dream was manipulating Tubbo, Tommy was trying to stay strong while part of his soul was being dangled over lava. And Ranboo was trying to hold back his rage and sadness.

“The discs don’t matter Tommy! Why can’t you see that?!” Tubbo is crying, over discs being picked over his best friend (though Tubbo couldn’t possibly understand just how much more the discs meant to Tommy than him, no offense, just the truth).

“The discs were worth more than you ever were!” Tommy screams right back, finally letting out his emotions. 

And it’s the truth. Even if the others think it’s a lie, a ploy, Ranboo, Purpled, and Tommy, they know. They know that it’s true. Because Tubbo cannot even fathom the amount of love their pack, their  _ family _ , holds for each other and for the bonds. And because Tubbo can’t even just try to help his supposed best friend, then there’s no hope for him. Plus, he’s a human. It’s dangerous for humans to join packs, the bond drains their energy from them because humans don’t have that weird hybrid gene that makes it so hybrids, no matter the species or mob, always have energy. And when their human side is drained, the other side takes over, taking in more tendencies for their specific species. 

Tommy looks exhausted, is exhausted, but he’s holding on. Cause he might have a grudge against everyone here (aside from, maybe, like, 7 of them), he doesn’t want to set everyone on fire. They don’t deserve to lose their last life because he gets too tired. He’s a phoenix hybrid, you see. And he produces flames, even just small ones, when his hybrid side takes over. And he accidentally sets things on fire. That’s exactly what happened with George’s house, and got him exiled and into this position in the first place. 

Tubbo is taken aback from the words, drawing his discs back to him as his hands go to his mouth. Tommy doesn’t look sorry, just tired, and wanting his discs. And that’s when Dream slips in, slipping the discs from Tubbo's hands, his mouth visible because his mask is up a bit. And he smirks at Tommy, holding Mellohi and Cat. 

Ranboo is instantly on edge, looking around for the familiar bright dirty purple hoodie. When he finds it, he instantly teleports over to the boy, and shushes him. He doesn’t say anything, just holds his hand. Ranboo catches Tommy's eyes, about to teleport over, but the blond shakes his head. So they stay put, waiting as the whole area silent. 

“Tommy, look at me.” Dream demands, and Ranboo grits his teeth as Tommy instantly listens.  _ Dream is going to pay for hurting their sun _ . 

“What?” The phoenix hybrid rasps, sounding very tired and heating up just a bit, but eyes still focused on his discs in Dream’s hands. 

“You had one job, Tommy, one job. And that was to stay in exile. I was your friend, the only one to come and visit, and this is how you repay me? Running off to your brother, pulling pranks in L’Manburg and my SMP when you were explicitly exiled from there? I heard you held Connor hostage! All you had to do was stay out there Tommy, we were already discussing about a time when you could come back. And then you had to go and ruin it.” Dream phrases his words carefully, switching his tones and influxes of his voice easily. He’s trying to manipulate Tommy again, but the boy is done pretending to care about Dream’s words. 

“So, I think this should teach you a lesson.” Dream’s smirk is back. He puts Cat into his inventory carefully, still holding Mellohi. And all of them are too late to realize what Dream’s about to do, and the few who do realize before it happens are too far away.

Dream takes a moment to push his mask aside (most of them had already seen his face, it was more with the fact that he wanted to hide his true emotions, so he couldn't be read like a book, a good move, especially considering who Tommy us), look Tommy straight into his eyes, and snaps Mellohi in half.

The snap barely resonates, only sounding loud because of the communicators, but it makes a big impact. Ranboo, Tommy, and Purpled fall to their knees. Tears start chugging themselves out of Tommy’s eyes as he wails. Ranboo can only faintly feel Tommy now, but can feel the pain of Deo loud and clear. Purpled is the same, a bit more faint, but it still brings tears to his eyes. Ranboo starts to cry as well, the tears sizzling against his skin, and burning. Tommy is screaming unintelligible words, the pain, and anger and agony clear on his face. 

“Tommy- We gotta-” Purpled doesn’t even get to finish as Ranboo teleports them to Tommy. Ranboo was a bit off though, so they have to scramble forward a bit before they reach Tommy. Ranboo grabs Tommy, his sun, the opposite of him for he is the moon, his brother, his pack. He cradles the boy, letting his cry and wail into his shirt. He rocks him, ignoring the stay tears that sizzle against his chest, arms, or neck. He shushes him softly, running calming fingers through his hair. He tries to push past Deo’s pain, but he continues to cry, still burning him. He doesn’t care. 

After Tommy just tires himself out, turning burning hot, he hands the 16 year old to Purpled. The slightly older boy takes him easily, rocking him to keep him asleep. Ranboo turns to everybody else, anger and rage beyond what they could even fathom stirring in his gut. He wipes away his tears easily, the sting of the water not even processing. There’s snarl on his face, and he can feel his god side begged to be put to use. 

Ranboo and Tommy were similar in ways nobody knew. Only their pack did. Tommy was half phoenix, half god (Helios, god of the sun to be specific). Ranboo was half ender, and also half god (Selene, goddess of the moon to be specific). And that’s where the origin of their names came from. Kind of like how Deo nicknamed himself TimeDeo, cause he was the god of time. And Luke, well, he was the gods of builds, redstone expertise, and all that shit. He was also Sam’s patron, though the man didn’t need to know that. Wisp was half snake, or, really, half god, you could say. His dad was Apep, the snake who swallowed the sun in Egyptian mythology. And Bitz was a hybrid, but none of us know his species. 

“What is happening to my son?!” Phil asks alarmingly, trying to get closer to the teenagers, but Techno holds him back by a hand on his shoulder, so the older man falters. 

“He is not your son, and never has been. And Techno and Wilbur have never been his true brothers. If anything, you guys are criminals. You left the Antarctic Empire, come to our nation, and then kidnap a 14 year old from their bed. Then, you proceed to threaten said 14 year old until he gives into your family dynamics, which are shit by the way, and moves him away from his home. Luckily, he had his discs and such on his person, just in case, or you could’ve killed him.” Ranboo hisses at Phil, and when Phil and Techno just stand there astonished, the ender hybrid whirls to face Dream. 

“And you. You sly, manipulative, teenager abusing, gaslighting, bastard. You almost killed all of use, just for power. Do you Dream, do  _ any _ of you, know why the discs are so important?! Do you even need to know?! Apparently! Because you claim to be his friends, you claim to be his family, and yet always blame him! Also shove everything onto him! He’s 16 for fucks sake! He’s 16, the youngest ones in these lands, and has more trauma than any of you! And you didn’t even consider his past, never looked deeply into signs of a traumatized person! Cause if you did, you would know Tommy has abandonment issues, trust people to a fault, hates touch unless he initiates it, and so many other things!”

Ranboo can feel as he starts to shake, his ender side and his god side begging to be let free. But he resists, just shaking in rage. And that’s when it seems to hit Sam, Puffy, and Eret, who glance at each other, before Sam speaks up. 

“Tommy is part of a pack. And his discs are the gifts he received.” Sam is barely audible, but they can all hear him over the silence. 

Every hybrid there freezes (Quackity, Phil, Sapnap, Techno, Antfrost, Skeppy, and Bad). All of them hold a look of complete understanding, before it hits them.  _ Dream broke his gift, broke a bond _ . And that’s when the anger levels start to rise. Karl turns angry as well, he’s not a hybrid, but he was part of Quackity and Sapnap’s pack. He was a time traveler, and had relentless energy because of so. Which also meant he had some type of ichor flowing through his bloodstream, so he was able to form bonds.

The humans just all look confused, except Niki, whose brain is wracking for information, and Jack, who just looks solemn (he is a demon, but doesn’t know a lot about packs). 

“What does that mean?” Dream asks, his voice full of frustration as he tries to keep control over the situation.

“It means, you just angered 4 gods, along with 3 hybrids.” Purpled replies slowly, still holding Tommy. They can feel it in their bond,  _ they’re here _ . 

And the chat lights up. 

**_Bitzel has joined the game_ **

**_Boffy has joined the game_ **

**_TimeDeo had joined the game_ **

**_Wispexe has joined the game_ **

**_LukeOrSomething has joined the game_ **

“How-” Dream starts, but is quickly cut off by a tiny (compared to Deo) power surge right in front of Ranboo and the other teens (besides Tubbo, who’s just dumbfounded by Fundy and 5up). And suddenly, 5 other boys are there. They take in the scene quickly, Wisp, Luke, and Bitz rushing to Tommy and Purpled, Deo staring angrily at Dream who still holds the halves of Mellohi, and Boffy, silent as ever, with a mask similar to Dream’s, except his is purposefully drawn like a 4 year old did it. He, apparently, was about a year and a half younger than Tommy, almost 15 while Tommy was turning 16 soon. 

Bitz takes Tommy from Purpled, and all of those in their pack can feel it as he soothes the younger boy. Deo is pissed, majorly pissed. And he forces himself to keep it out of the link, away from the others. Because could then send the rage to Tommy. And they all knew, their leader (since they were 10, if they remember correctly), needed some rest. 

“Okay, I have no idea who the fuck any of you are, besides you 6,” Deo gestures towards Eret, Sam, and Puffy, and Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl (2 separate packs, both having relations to Quackity {Sam was Quackity’s dad, after all}, and Tommy trusted them, so they met his friends, but didn’t tell them they were pack), “And I’m mad at everyone here excluding the 6 I just gestured to. So, before wer tip you all to shreds, no matter who the admin or admins are, and no matter what your stances are, does anyone have a defense that could get them out of this mess, with Ranboo being the one to decide over whether you are right or not?” 

“Ponk is safe, he hasn’t really been here since the beginning beginning, before the war was serious and not just a joke. And Bad, Ant, and Skeppy didn’t do anything wrong directly, unless you want to get into the messy details of their ‘friendship’ with Dream and George, and about sides and all that stuff.” Sam speaks up after taking a moment. “Oh, and if Alyssa appears, which I doubt, but she left a long while ago to pursue different things, and when she comes back, Tommy adores her like a sister.” He adds thoughtfully, just in case. 

Ranboo pulls out his memory book, flipping through it, and finding the page that Tommy had written just in case. “They’re all free, but also it says to let Fundy go, and 5up if he was here, cause Fundy was just a boy striving for the attention and love of a father who could never learn how to love unconditionally.” He says after looking over his book thoughtfully. 

“Wilbur’s son, I bet. It makes sense, man couldn’t stop hearing voices, just like his brother, all the way back then. They craved destruction, he told me once. And he vowed to get them destruction one day, before he died at least. And he could never truly love someone or something once it came. It was a fleeting emotion for him” Wispexe explains, sounding fond but also pissed at the same time (he pulls it off well).

Deo nodded, making sure to take a moment to memorize the faces of those to stray away from, and then lets power surge through him. 

“The Bay is back in Business.” 


	6. Gods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SBI + a few others are gods. Tommy almost dies in his mortal form. What happens when they've had enough of Dream's BS (not as good as I just hyped it up to be).

Tommy looked around, surrounded by his so-called friends. Dream stands across from him, the pair of them in the middle of a coliseum of sorts. It looked nice, but not like they should. Not like Tommy knew they should. BUt, he didn’t point that out, because to everyone else, mythology had always been Technoblade’s thing (not that they even knew they were family, but, whatever), and Tommy was making sure to let it stay that way. Well, at least, here. 

He was beaten, bloody, and all over, looking so fucked. He was tired of keeping up the act of being mortal, but didn’t stop or use his powers. Because maybe, if he just let his human form die, he could finally go home with his family. Only half of his true family was here, and he wished to see the others so desperately. Not that he didn’t want to spend time with Phil, Techno, Wil, Ranboo, Eret, Schlatt, and Purpled, but he missed the others. He missed Deo, and Wisp, and Bitz, and Luke, and Boffy, and Quackity (who had fled home a bit ago, right after fighting Techno). Plus, he was so tired of pretending to be mortal, and tired of everyone fearing Dream because he was a quote unquote ‘God’.

That’s false, by the way, if you didn’t already know. Dream’s not a God; he’s just an admin with a god complex. One of many. Similar to the Josh they met on SMP Earth, yet also very different. But, all in all, they both abused the power they had as admins, and had to be taken down accordingly. Which meant them pretending to be mortals, and lying and planting a bit of false memories, about meetings and such. Small stuff.

Tommyinnit was loyal (to a fault), didn’t back down from a fight, and could annoy someone into loving him. No matter what, people seemed to love him. And as they became closer, they would love each other like family. And then if one thing went wrong, they would watch that person turn their back on them. It was sad, to Tommyinnit. Who was betrayed countless times by the people he loved. 

And yeah, well Tommyinnit and Fotia were 2 different beings, they were both a greater part of one singular person. So, yeah, it stung (unless it was the roleplay the gods put on for the mortals' lives to continue while they just played laong), having to face Dream alone. With the only 2 people trying to stop it being Captain Puffy (Queen of the Seas, as some would say, and a champion for Thalassa, goddess of the Sea) and Awesamdude (King of the mobs, redstone expertise, and a champion for Chitzo, god of creation and monsters). But, they knew Tommy was a god. And yet, their parental instincts that they had were kicking into overdrive. And Sapnap and George held them back, both looking sorry, and trying to explain it was so they didn’t get hurt.

_ Fotia, I swear, just use your powers. None of us will get mad. We want to leave just as much as you. We want to see the others., So, either you reveal yourself, or we will reveal ourselves, and kill Dream ourself. Pick.  _ Tommy scowled at that, quickly trying to get his brother (Katastrophi, or Wilbur as the others knew him by) out of his head. 

_ No way am I doing that. I’d rather die in my mortal form and then go home than use my powers against a lesser being. How does that seem fair? _

_ So be it, Fotia.  _ That was the only warning he received, this one from Aima (or Technoblade to the others), before the coliseum erupted with light. He closes his eyes, and waits a moment. He can hear the murmurs, and he honestly doesn’t care. He’s tired. 

_ Open your eyes, my child,  _ Thanatos Zio (or, Phil, to the mortals) whispers to Tommy in his mind,  _ and transform, so we can go home _ . Tommy sighs at that, choosing to ignore everyone and everything around him as he lets the mortal body fade. He can feel himself get taller, letting his wings grow out in full, and letting the horns emerge from his head. His clothes change into more Greek styled clothing, along with the wounds and blood disappearing, for it was all fake. He feels his power hum through him, and is happy he let himself shift. 

“Wha-” Dream splutters in front of him as Tommy finally opens his eyes, taking in everyone. Puffy, Sam, and Eret are the only ones not surprised. The rest of them stare at the 8 gods, surprised, confused, and most of all, scared. Tommy stares down at Dream, anger on his face. 

“Dream, you have many acts against the gods. The first and foremost being pretending to be one of us. You make all of us look bad by pretending to be a god. You are not a god, you’re a mortal, and should act as such. Yes, it is true you are an admin, which means you have extra powers, but you are still mortal. And for all the crimes against us, you will pay the price.” Tommy announces, glancing back at his fellow gods to make sure he was correct. 

They nod at him, so with a quick flick of his wrist, Dream erupts into flames. And won’t respawn. 

Tommy turns to the others. “Now that that is taken care of, you all are free. Mourn, celebrate, do whatever. The admin powers will be passed on to Puffy, Sam, and Eret. They will co-rule over this server, because I trust them to do what Dream couldn’t; be a mortal. We will be leaving. We will come to visit at times. Karl, Sapnap, we welcome you to join us, Quackity has been missing you 3 deeply.” Tommy explains easily, his voice strong and not wavering. 

The blaze hybrid, and the time traveler, glance at each other, before nodding their heads. And the 8 gods, plus the 2 mortals, teleport away to leave the server/ to take care of itself. 


	7. True Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically,Tommy runs away, and adopts 3 children, which are Purpled, Ranboo, and Drista. (They're actual children in this). 10 years later (ages are explained in the chapter), his old friends and enemies find him. And just some wholesome and a bit angsty stuff happens.

Tommy watched fondly from the porch swing as Purpled, Drista, and Ranboo ran around the front yard, chasing each other with smiles on their faces. He feels someone sit beside him, and he turns his head to see one of his brothers, TimeDeo to be specific. Without any warning, the younger boy rests his head on Deo’s shoulder, watching as his kids run around. Laughter erupts from Ranboo’s mouth as Drista jumps on him, managing to stay upright with the girl just on his back. 

“It’s so… peaceful here.” He says.

Deo laughs softly. “You say that every time we sit here and they play. All of us in the Bay grew up in chaos. And you’re right, it is peaceful. Almost too peaceful at times. But, want to know what I think? Honestly?” 

Tommy nods his head, still resting on his shoulder. 

“Peace looks good on you. Not saying the chaos didn’t, but… the peace accents you in a way that makes everyone else in the room light up even brighter at the sight. And, again, I’m not saying the chaos didn’t look good, but, the peace suits you in a way the chaos never could.” He explains softly, watching as his niece and nephews run around some more. Ranboo, with Drista on his back, now giving chase to Purpled, who screams in delight and joy. 

“Besides, you were barely ever happy in the chaos. And it was never true happiness either. We could all see it, the way you always felt happier when we were together, alone. When we would just sit there, talking, cuddling. Being a family.” Wisp adds as he walks up, Luke and Bitz in tow after him. Deo and Tommy scoot so all 5 of them can sit on the porch swing meant for 4. They rock the swing back and forth in a comforting motion. Tommy almost falls asleep. 

When he hears a twig snap in the forest surrounding their small area, he’s wide awake. The 5 of them stand, Tommy instantly rushing to his kids. He pulls out a sword from his inventory and gestures for his kids to get behind him. They obey, they can tell something is wrong.

Purpled was the oldest, at 11. He had been the first one Tommy had adopted, after finding him abandoned in a village. The rest of the villagers had died, either to monsters or to the ravine that was right beside the village. Purpled was 4 at the time, and already knew how to fend for himself. Something in him reminded Tommy of himself, and Tommy quickly earned his trust by explaining a bit of his childhood. 

Next came Ranboo, the youngest at 5. Tommy had found the hybrid child on the side of the road in a box. He was 1 at the time, and barely knew how to even bable. He was so silent that Tommy thought he was dead at first. The mobs had avoided him because they could sense the power of ender and something else radiating off of him. At the time Purpled was 7, and it had been 3 years since Tommy had found him. Purpled accepted Ranboo immediately, knowing what it felt like to not have any family. 

And last, but certainly not least, came Drista, the middle child, at 8. Tommy had found her about to be eaten by a zombie, and instantly took her in after saving her. She was 6, at the time, with Purpled being 9 and Ranboo being 3. She explained how her brother had kicked her out after learning she didn’t agree with what he was doing to the server. Tommy knew that the older brother had to be Dream, and vowed to never let anyone, especially Dream, harm her ever again. Purpled and Ranboo loved her one sight, finally having a girl in the house full of 7 boys, 5 of them being adults. 

Tommy loved all of them dearly, and knew he would do whatever it took to protect them. If it even meant losing his last life, he would trade it in a heartbeat for them. And he had his brothers there as well, Wispexe, a snake hybrid, TimeDeo, god of time, Bitzel, a block hybrid (any block, basically), and LukeOrSomething, god of builds, and Bitzel was actually his champion. Tommy was a hybrid himself, and so were all of his children, well, Purpled was more a demigod, for he was half god half mortal, but, you get the point. Drista was part blob, with Dream and herself being one of the last of their kind. And Ranboo, as explained a bit earlier, was half ender and half unknown. Tommy was half phoenix, and has wide, red orange yellow flame wings that glowed in the sunset. His feathers were also able to revive people, if you had it on their person, but that was a story for another time. 

Deo, Wisp, Luke, and Bitx move forward as well, but stay beside the kids, except Deo, who stands in front beside Tommy. After a minute or 2, people start emerging from the forest. And Tommy freezes at who it is.

There stands the Dream SMP, L’Manburg, El Rapids, all of them. Well, not all of them. People like Ponk, Alyssa, Slimecicle, Ninja, Vikstar, Connor, and so forth. But there were even people like Foolish, Sam, Puffy, Punz, Karl, Sapnap, and so forth. There’s so many of them. And almost all of them look angry, besides a select few look hopeful and happy, that Tommy’s not dead. 

“What do you want?” Tommy asks, trying to stay civil. His hands are by his side, sword facing down in the dirt, for now. He’s ready to protect his kids, no matter the cost. 

“Tommyinnit Johnson Watson Minecraft, where the hell have you been these past 10 years!?” Philza is the first to speak up, looking absolutely pissed at the sight of Tommy, as he takes a few angry steps forward. 

Once he gets close enough, Tomy doesn’t hesitate to whip his sword forward, letting the point settle against his pseudo father’s neck. All of them look surprised at that, and Phil puts his hands up in a surrender position. He stares fearfully at the sight of Tommy, and the sigh of the sword.

“Do not come any closer. Back up, slowly. If any of you besides Sam, Puffy, Eret, Foolish, Karl, Sapnap, or Quackity try to walk forward again, I will not hesitate to waste a life.” Tommy snarls, letting some of his anger slip from the tiny chest he thought he had finally successfully locked deep inside of him. 

Phil nods, slowly walking backwards until Techno stops him. Hesitantly, Karl, Sapnap, and Quackity start walking forward. When they get close enough for Tommy to attack, and he doesn’t, they calm down a bit. And at that, Eret, Puffy, and Sam walk forward as well, Foolish grabbing Puffy (his mother’s) hand as they walk. And when they get close enough, Tommy puts his sword into his inventory, surged forward and hugs the 7 of them. Out of everyone he’s ever known (besides the Bay), these were the only 7 people he trusted with his life. All of them had tried to help, and hadn’t done anything against him (besides Eret, but it’s been more than 10 years since that, and Tommy thought of it as water under the bridge). 

They reciprocate the hug quickly, before Tommy pulls back. He gestures for them to join the tiny semicircle, silently telling them that he’ll tell them more later. Especially after they notice the kids. Ranboo grippind Drista’s red sweatshirt hard, and Purpled’s arms secured tightly around Drista’s shoulders. Tommy would make sure to later tell them that he was proud of them for being so brave, but right now, he stares down the rest of the people in front of them. 

“Tommy-” Wilbur (now resurrected, and probably had been for multiple years), starts, but Tommy cuts him off.

“Okay, no. You have 3 minutes to come up with a competent response on why you’re here, on my property. Except for you, Dream, you have to stand behind the treeline, so we can’t see you. If your answer is competent enough, maybe I’ll consider whatever it is. If it’s not, you’ll have to leave or lose a life. 3 minutes start now.” Tommy explains sternly after sensing Drista’s panic at the sight of her older brother.

Dream scowls, but obeys. And they all start to think for a moment, before Tubbo speaks up. 

“We’re here to bring you home, Tommy. And we’re here to apologize, for hurting you and, just, for everything. After you left, we had 10 years to wonder why. And we just want our Tommy back.” He says quietly. 

Drista is still panicking, so Tommy directs Deo to reply. He turns, picking up Drista even though she’s 8, and holds her on his hip. He speaks softly to her, letting her hide her face in his neck. He rubs her scalp softly, and she purrs softly at the sensation, starting to feel better. 

“First off, this is Tommy’s home. He’s staying here, no matter what you say. Second off, the Tommy you all knew wasn’t even real. That was Tommy in pain and putting up a front for all of you. Tommy’s heart had never truly been there, in the chaos that swirls around you guys. And he left because he was tired of fake friends, fake apologies, dying, and just… everything you put him through. And he’s finally happy. So, you can either get out or try to reconcile here, with us. But, he will absolutely under no circumstances allow Wilbur Soot, Technoblade, Philza Minecraft, Dream, GeorgeNotFound, Punz, or Tubbo_ anywhere near here or his kids after this interaction,” 

“BadBoyHalo, Skeppy, Antfrost, and VelvetIsCake are only allowed around here if they are done with business with the Egg, otherwise, you aren’t allowed here either. People like Ponk, Alyssa, Slimecicle, Ninja, Vikstar, and more of the neutral sides are allowed here, unless they are under the influence of the egg. Awesamdue, CaptainPuffy, Foolish G, Quackity, Sapnap, Karl Jacobs, and The_Eret are allowed no matter what, and Tommy would actually like to talk to you later. Other than that, there is nothing to be said.” Deo’s explanation is long, but needed. And after he’s done, all of them are surprised. 

“The Egg is gone now, no need to worry. Some shit went down, but we finally got out of its influence, and destroyed it.” Skeppy replies. 

“Wait- kids? I’m a grandfather again?” Phil asks, and Fundy recoils at the movement, 5up instantly going to comfort his lover. 

“No, you are not a grandfather. You aren’t even my father. If you must know, this is how our family works, we all decided on this awhile ago. Puffy and Sam are their grandparents, Sapnap is their cool uncle with his 2 fiances, Foolish is that one cousin who’s really more like an older brother/uncle, but they prefer to call him a cousin, and Eret is that one person outside the family that everyone calls their uncle/aunt or grandma/grandpa even though they aren’t related. Fundy is their pseudo uncle, and so is 5up once they get married. Dream disowned Drista as his sister when she was 6, so he’s that out of the picture family member no one feels remorse for. Phil, Wilbur, Techno, you guys are the family members that didn’t work out because of greed, or in this case, anarchy and destruction. Alyssa, Niki, and Jack are either cousins or aunts and an uncle, their decision. Bad and Skeppy are those 2 gay dudes who won’t admit they like each other, but are both considered grand uncles because they’re Sapnap’s parents. Ant and Velvet are cousins or uncles, their decision, but they’re the ones who are openly gay and don’t hide it. Ponk is that one family friend that everyone adores, but also likes to get high so we have to kick him out. And Tubbo is that old family friend that betrayed us, literally or figuratively, you can guess.” 

“Hey! What about us!” Wisp exclaims, and Tommy erupts into laughter. 

“If it wasn’t obvious, Wisp, we're their 4 other uncles, who they grew up with more as parents instead of uncles, but get to spoil them anyways.” Bitz replies, picking up Ranboo easily, letting the ender hybrid wrap his tail around his uncle's waist. 

“Now, off my property. 3 minutes are up. Unless you are the people who are allowed here. If you are, you can follow us into the house. We have some catching up to do.”


	8. The Traumatized Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective Eret, Sam, and Puffy (POG). Also, mentioned (idk if it's considered heavily, but, whatever) Tommy and Sapnap brotherly bond. Also, I love Fundy too much and his trauma to not let him be included, cause honestly, he was ever truly vying for the love of someone who could never truly love him. Plus, 5up mentioned, because, well, I ship 5undy hard, so, sue me.  
> Last thing- I'm a big Karlnapity shipper, so that's why it's a tagged background relationship, because A. Karl hasn't done anything to Tommy and B. Quackity and Sapnap are also traumatized teens, even tho they're technically adults cause they're 19, so they deserve some love too. Plus, what's Karl without his fiances?

Tommy was scared. And Sam could tell. By the way he would glance at the weapon in Jack Manifolds hands more than the person itself. The way his eyes scanned his surroundings, looking for an exit point or just a good, clean way to escape. The way he shifted on his feet as Niki talked to him. 

Tubbo was scared as well. No one else besides probably Tommy and Ranboo could tell, but he was, and Sam also knew this. His face was blank, not displaying any emotions. His eyes were shining with an uncharacteristic emotion. His hands fiddled in his pockets with something Sam assumed was a potion or some other protection item. And he constantly made sure Tommy, Ranboo, and Sam were there. 

And Ranboo, he was definitely scared. His face was drawn tight with fear. Anger, disgust, and hatred shone in his red eye, fear, panic, and terror shining in his green one. He was shaking a bit. Technoblade and Philza were close by, but didn’t get close. Ranboo had specifically requested so. They were hurt and didn’t understand, but listened. Another sign that Ranboo was afraid was the way his tail swished slowly, and his claws were slowly digging deeper and deeper into his palms. 

Sam had no doubt that these children were afraid. And yet, no one else could see it. They were all just angry. Words flew, weapons used for threats, and there was no voice of reason. No one there to stick up for any of them, besides maybe Technoblade and Philza, but only for Ranboo. Their kindness seemed to not extend to the other 2 members of their family, Philza’s children he had adopted when they were 6 (or so Sam had heard). 

And when Sam saw what was happening, he had had _enough_. With Captain Puffy, his sister in everything but blood, and Eret, the king of a nation and one of his closest friends (closer than all of those bastards yelling at children), they stepped in. All rulers in their own right. 

Captain Puffy, Ruler, no, **Queen** , of the sea. Someone only those truly insane dared to mess with. Someone who had conquered many different lands, sailed across the sea. A PvP goddess in all but name. And a badass motherfucker who didn’t like it when people messed with her ducklings.

Eret, king of the SMP, and also King of the ghasts. Someone only Dream dared to truly mess with. A joker at times, but serious when it mattered. A traitor, but had always ended up doing the right thing in the end. People from far off lands trembled at his name. His friends rarely saw his true king side, especially his ghast king side. But when you did, oh you better start praying it never happens to you. 

And Awesamdude, Sam to many others. King of the Creepers, ruler of the mobs, only countered by the Enderdragon herself. Someone who many thought was a calm, mild tempered man. And he was… but he hadn't always been. Before he met the Dream Team, or any of the others. He was one of the most ruthless fighters, compassion saved only for his kingdom. Mess with his subjects, and you were punished as according. Mess with his family though… you were considered dead before he even found you.

And these mortals were daring to mess with their pack.

**-**

The instant I see the sword in Jack’s hands flying towards me, I know I’m as good as dead. I freeze, closing my eyes, and waiting. Waiting for the blow to land, and to sever my last life from my body. But it never happens.

Instead, a loud sound of metal hitting metal rings through the clearing. I hear several gasps, and I snap my eyes open to see…

“Sam?” I whisper, surprised. He stands there, wearing a big heavy cloak over his shoulders hiding his body, sword up and blocking Jack’s.

I glance around to see the Captain Puffy standing in front of Tubbo protectively, and Eret standing in front of Ranboo. Both of them hold protective glares, directed at everyone around me. And they wear cloaks identical to Sam’s. Strange. 

“Sam?! What the hell are you doing?!” Jack exclaims, backing up a bit after his failed attempt to kill me. 

“Protecting my son.” Sam growls back, and I can smell gunpowder as his anger rises. Usually, that would set me off, but it’s just… comforting. 

“What did you just say?” I turn to look at Phil, who has stepped forward, Techno has as well, so they stand closer to us minors. 

“Did I stutter? I said I’m protecting my son.” Sam replies as he turns, placing a protective hand on my shoulder. The hand is comforting, something that was rare after so many years of betrayal, abuse, and manipulation. I can tell this hand isn’t going to hurt me, no matter what. I sink into him a bit, and at that, I can see Tubbo and Ranboo relax a bit as well around their respective protective adult.

“How dare you-” Sam cuts Phil off, “No, how dare _you_. You were a terrible father! You neglected Wilbur and Tommy since they were young, helping Techno and going off on adventures! You left someone who was barely 10 in charge of a 2 year old! Then, you kill said person because he begs you too leaving the child alone! He gets exiled by his best friend because a green blob was manipulating all of you, and then said green blob goes and manipulates and abuses the child until he almost kills himself!”

“Thankfully, he decides not to, and goes to seek comfort in the remains of his family, but you don’t even speak to him once! Then, after saying multiple times that he doesn’t want to blow up the last thing he has of his dead brother, and sides with his best friend because he wants to protect the remnants of what once was, you go and destroy it all! Saying you were ‘teaching him a lesson’! And you know what, that ‘lesson’ wasn’t only shit, but not needed! You’re punishing a kid for acting his age for once in his fucking life and expecting him to comprehend it!”

“He’s 16 for god's sake! He was thrust into a war that was never his when he was 13! And then you all go and blame him for everything, when in all actuality, it was all Dream’s faul!”

“So, when I call Tommy my son, it’s because he is my son- No, scratch that, all 3 of these children are _our_ sons! And do you want to know why? Because none of you have the mental capacity to take care of someone who has experienced many major doses of trauma over a span of a mere 3 years as a child, whose brain is not fully developed and therefore are more affected than an adult who would experience the same thing!” 

The whole meadow is silent, but there’s anger simmering in everyone. The smell of gunpowder is stronger now, Sam’s fury being calmed down enough he won’t explode. But not enough so he doesn’t make the whole meadow smell like gunpowder. 

I’m happy he told me of his status of a hybrid Creeper, or I would’ve been freaking out. 

“I never expected such big lies to come from someone like you, Sam.” Niki says blandly, spitting at Sam’s feet. That makes my anger spike, but Sam holds my shoulder reassuringly, making me fall silent. 

“Yeah, Dream might’ve done some really bad things, but he wouldn’t do that much to Tommy. Besides, Dream couldn’t manipulate me if he wanted to.” Techno says stubbornly, but he doesn’t deny the neglect. A shiver runs through me. 

Even after all Dream did to us all, they still side with the ‘god’, per usual. 

Sam chuckles. “Dream looked me straight in my eyes, and _bragged_ about how he had broken the boys in front of me. He had the audacity to brag, as if I was under his beck and call. And I have it all on recording. So you all better leave us the hell alone, or I will not hesitate to kill all of you, taking a canon life.”

“Puffy come on! You don’t believe the liars, do you?” Niki asks hopefully.

“Niki, love, I have no idea what happened,- well, no, scratch that. I do know what happened. And I do not blame you for acting out the way you are. But, everything Sam says is true. You could go ask Dream himself, and he would tell you. He told Dream unprompted, then he told me, and then Eret, his story never faltering or having any inconsistencies. So, you can label us liars, but everything Sam has said is true. These kids are traumatized by everyone on this server besides Karl, and maybe Quackity. But, the only people he’s worked through his trauma with are Sapnap, and George. But, here’s the thing; you all can’t seem to comprehend one simple fact.” Puffy replies, voice starting soft but growing harder as she continues. 

“And what might that be? What simple fact do you have that will change our views on Tommy and all of them? What simple thing do you have to say to us that will make all of us see the error of our ways?” Punz’s voice is different than normal, and it sends another shiver throughout me. His eyes are also red, meaning he’s being influenced by the egg. 

“Everyone in this area, every single adult, not including Quackity and Sapnap because they’re adults but also teenagers, and not including Karl and Fundy, broke a couple of kids. You shattered their spirits, you choked the life out of them. And it pains me to say it, but these boys right here, they’re a shell of their former selves. All because a group of adults couldn’t pull their shit together enough, so they had to call in teenagers to properly do their job.” Puffy is angry, but also sad. And I find myself nodding along with her, Sam tightening his hug around me. 

None of us are like how we started. And they take a moment to look at us. To _truly_ , _genuinely_ , look at us. And they see us truly for the first time in 3 years. Karl, Sapnap, Quackity, and George step forward, and I instantly rush up to Sapnap. He catches me, and I wrap my arms around his waist. Around the waist of my brother. He holds me back, walking us back over to the safety of my- no, _our_ , parents. 

“Fundy, if you would ever like to join us, we’ll be in my castle, and if we’re not, just contact us. Bring over 5up, your lover is always welcomed, Tubbo adores him. As to the rest of you, you are all formally declined access to my castle, or the surrounding areas. If you refuse to comply, there will be mobs outside there to reciprocate your actions. Be careful. We will also be picking up Purpled on the way, he has already been informed. Punz, if you ever feel like reconciling while not under the influence of the egg, message us. Other than that, we bid you farewell.” Eret gives Fundy a look, before addressing the others as well. And then we’re whisked off. 

Into a place that I thought I could never consider home. But, times do change, don’t they?


	9. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't that good, it was when on my tablet, but, basically, god family goes apeshit after almost everyone on the server decides Tommy is better off dead. Also, I love writing Tommy and Tubbo having a broken friendship so... Sorry not sorry!

Protection

Tommy couldn't think. He couldn't breath. He couldn't move. He couldn't talk. He just… stood there. Gazing around at the people surrounding him. Niki, Jack, George, Sapnap, BadBoyHalo, Skeppy, Antfrost, Fundy. A lot of people. There were also people not here, who had tried to warn him. Puffy, Eret, Ranboo, Phil, Techno, Quackity, Tubbo. Oh god- Tommy couldn't help but think of how Tubbo would react to his death, the anger and pain that would ripple throughout the whole server as Tubbo's full power was released because of the greif.

Niki and Jack had convinced a good portion of the server to help them. To help them get revenge on Tommy. To take the one thing away from Dream that seemed to matter more than power. Because why would a god need Tommy alive if he was willing to kill everybody else so easily? Why was Tommy so precious to Dream?

The only ones who knew, of course, were Dream, Tommy, Sam, and people who weren't there. Tommy wished he had stayed away from this place a long time ago.

Why? Because no one knew the truth. Techno might be considered a god, but he wasn't truly one. Dream was, though. And so was Tommy and Sam. And Schlatt. Quackity. TimeDeo, Ranboo, and Eret as well. But they had all promised to help roleplay with Dream, back when this server was just an idea. Well, besides Deo, he just wanted to go do what he wanted.

Tommy was a god, but never acted like it. Him and his siblings roamed worlds. All had their comfort worlds, of course. But almost all of them agreed to roleplay with their second oldest brother, Dream. And as a result, Tommy was about to lose his last life on his older brother's server. To people he thought was his _friends_.

As he stood there though, he debated just letting them. He had craved death for a while. Because even though it was a roleplay to him and his siblings, he still experienced trauma. Because the trauma came from people he considered friends. _Family_ even. And they continuously backstabbed and betrayed him.

 _Maybe that's why he left Techno_ , he thought, forgetting about the people surrounding him, _to show someone what it feels like to be truly betrayed_. And yet, he knew his brain just craved his best friend.

Tommy snapped back into reality at the sound of someone talking. He whirled around, and his heart _shattered_. There, holding a netherite sword, pointed straight at him, was _Tubbo_. His face was set in stone. His lips drawn into a tight frown. Eyes holding no remorse as he spoke, words sharper than shards of a mirror.

"You, Tommyinnit, have been sentenced to death by hand of someone of your choosing. You have stolen, griefed, nuked, killed, and many other injustices to many people on this server, me included. And for that, you will pay with your life." He states, and Tommy holds back the tears.

 _Not tears of sadness, no,_ Tommy thinks, _this mortal boy does not deserve my sadness. They're tears of rage_. He starts to shake, but bites his tongue drawing golden blood to stop. Usually, he bleeds red, like a mortal. To help the act. But dig deep enough into a gods skin, and you draw ichor, the blood of the gods.

They stand there, waiting, and it hit him. The thought of Karl. He remembered hearing Karl tried to convince Sapnap not to go. He, it seemed, knew somewhat of the gods. As a time traveler (also slightly dimension hopping by accident), he knew. He could connect the pieces of what he learns. Oh dear.

 _If the others come to rage for me, I should leave Sapnap out of this, Karl doesn't deserve that. Plus, Sapnap seemed tense, he probably doesn't want to be here just as much as we don't want to, probably was forced by George. And, Quackity loves him and Karl with all his heart. Yeah, Sapnap deserves to be spared. Everyone else? Not so much_.

"Anyone?" Tommy questions as an idea hits him, making sure that the ichor in his mouth is gone before he speaks.

Tubbo nods. "Anyone."

He nods with a smirk, pulling out his communicator. Tommy pretends to text someone privately. Really, he's pulling out to Deo with their mind link. And he can feel the others feel the tug. Confusion ripples throughout the link, everybody else worried for the youngest of them.

Suddenly, the chat lights up. **TimeDeo has joined the game**. Even more confusion ripples through those around Tommy. And the ones who aren't are spamming chat. Suddenly, another command appears. **TimeDeo has teleported to Tommyinnit**.

Tommy launches himself at TimeDeo when he appears in all his glory. Orange coat, jeans, and tinted sunglasses. He accepts the hug instantly, questioning what the hell is happening in the mind link between the 8 of them.

"Who are you?" Niki exclaims.

"And how did you get on?! Admin is in jail!" George adds.

Deo whirls around, still hugging Tommy, to look at George. "What do you mean Dream's in jail?" The third youngest god has his brows furrowed, and all of those in the mind link can sense the anger hidden in him.

Tommy leans close to his brother, and whispers "It's part of the roleplay."

Deo rubs his forhead with 2 fingers. "Okay, why did you need me Toms?

Before Tommy can say anything, a voice cuts through everything. "Who are you, calling him that?" Techno stands there, with Phil, Ghostbur, and Ranboo. I smile at Ranboo, but frown at the Watsons. My ex/not real/neglectful family (besides Ghostbur or Alivebur).

"Shut up Technoblade." Tommy says with a finality that makes everyone still, besides Ranboo, who continues to walk forward til he stands with Deo and Tommy.

"Ranboo?" Phil questions, eyes holding sadness and a look of betrayal. That makes Tommy snort. _Serves him right_.

"Are we getting the others?" Ranboo asks, and that seems to snap everyone out of their trance.

"Ranboo! Get away from that monster!" Tubbo exclaims, stepping forward. Tommy takes a step back, scared and upset.

_Am I a monster?_

"Don't you dare call him that." Ranboo hisses, his usual demeanor dropped as he lets his emotions float around in a cloud. Ranboo, the god of emotions, balance, the End, and memories.

It seems weird, considering Ranboo has short term memory loss. But, because he has to store and sort others memeories, his slip away from the organization, though he'll never admit that.

"Ranboo-" Fundy starts, but Ranboo turns and hisses something in Ender. That shuts everyone up, while Tommy and Deo just laughed. _Ranboo is funny when he's scaring others, cause he never realizes whats slipped out of his mouth in Ender until after it's over_.

"I'm getting everyone." Deo states, and Tommy sighs in defeat.

TimeDeo, the god of time, teleportation, and universes/dimensions/servers. He's the one who set Karl on the path of time travel. He guided him through it. Encouraged him to finally tell his fiances. And also helped him get his memories back after a particularly bad jump. He was a lot softer then what people first assumed, especially to those he cared about.

Deo snaps his fingers, and suddenly, the bubble of space in the circle is filled. Eret's mouth is open, his hand on Puffy's shoulder, with Sam on Puffy's other side, also having a hand on Puffy's shoulder. Quackity is trapped in a beautiful kiss with Karl, which the quickly separate as they notice the others. Dream, who had just previously been leaning against a wall while standing, scrambles to stop himself from falling by latching onto Deo, who catches him. Schlatt (or, JJ as his siblings call him), has vines wrapped around his horns, while more vines wrapped up his arms, for he had been communicating with his eldest ancestors like he usually does at this time.

Puffy and Karl look a bit confused, but don't startle. The other gods are just concerned. They want to flood Tommy and ask questions, but understand that's probably a bad idea.

Everybody is confused and startled, yelling, screaming, and just over all being _loud_. Besides Sapnap. He silently walks over to his fiances, despite George's attempts to pull him back. He hugs Quackity instantly, confused. Quackity just wraps his arms around the younger (by only a few months according to their human birth dates), and Karl wraps himself around the both of them.

Suddenly, Jschlatt's voice rings throughout the clearing. "Silence!" He proclaims, and everyone goes completely silent.

Jschlatt, the god of order, precision, calm, and nature. The ram horns represented his connection to nature and therefore animals. With just one word he could make even the rowdiest places fall into silence and stillness (like he just did). He tries to stay calm, only breaking when he roleplays, like he did during the elections/manburg-pogtopia arc.

Schlatt turns to Tommy, the youngest out of the god family (besides the mortals like Sapnap, Karl, and Puffy, who were informed about all of this {or are currently being informed like Sapnap}, and considered family, but also granted immortality).

"What happened?" He asks softly.

"Everyone forming this semi circle besides Technoblade and Philza," Tommy spits those 2 names out, "wants me dead. Oh, and Sapnap. He's safe cause A. He's one of Quackity's fiances and B. He never really wanted to be here in the first place. But, even Tubbo wants me dead. Asked me to pick who I wanted to kill me, so I called in Deo. And then he brought you guys here after Tubbo called me a monster and Ranboo snarled at him." The blond boy explains tiredly, eyelids drooping a bit as everything settles in.

Sam walks up, and holds the boy against him. He turns to Quackity, Karl, Sapnap, Puffy, Eret, Ranboo, and Deo. "Deo, you're taking all of us home, besides JJ, Dream, and anyone else who wants to slaughter those who hurt Tommy. We can come back for our stuff later."

"Wait- This doesn't make any sense! What the hell is happening?!" Jack Manifold is exasperated and confused. Just like those not part of the god family.

Schlatt turns to his family. "Reveal yourselves my brothers, then we can leave."

The other 7 agree, and suddenly, the meadow is filled with light. Everyone shields their eyes, before opening them to see 8 gods. Everyone glances down at chat.

**Jschlatt has joined the game  
Clayson has joined the game  
Samuel has joined the game  
Alaster has joined the game  
Alexis has joined the game  
Deo has joined the game  
Ranboo has joined the game  
Theseus has joined the game**

"Now, introductions." Schlatt adds after the reveal.

Tommy steps forward. Or, should I say, Theseus (oh, how Technoblade had been right about that). "I am Theseus, god of compassion, anger, the elements, and lava." Theseus has beautiful, long, red silky wings. His wingspan is 19 feet across. His true eyes hold a sparkle like water or metal, a spark like elecrricity or fire, a firmness like ice or dirt, and an lightheartedness like air or, light. There are subtle cracks in his skin that glow a deep orange red color, like magma. His hair is longer now, and has formed itself into a braid down his back.

Ranboo steps forward next. "I am Ranboo, god of emotions, balance, the end, and memories." He's even taller (if that's even possible), still with half white, half black skin. His eyes, still with one green and one red, are brighter and glow. He has black leathery wings one predicts demons to have, and his claws are sharper in his god form than in his human form. He also still wears his crown, the one with red and green jewels. Purple particles float around him carelessly.

It's TimeDeo's turn, or really just Deo. "I am Deo, god of time, dimensions, servers, universes, and true teleportation." His hair grows longer, and wildier. His sunglasses are discarded to show of his blue eyes that literally shine. He floats off of the ground even without wings. His normal orange is mixed with some green in show of what happens when you time travel.

"I am Alexis, god of the sky, technology, laughter and joy, and feathered animals." He has an even larger wingspan than Tommy, at 23 1/2 feet. His wings are feathers as well, and seem to be made out of pure gold. They glow no matter the light, and keep Alexis a float easily. He also has bright, blue eyes now, and tiny light blue sparks ignite his skin all over, like the sparks you see when your phone electrocutes you.

Eret steps forward with grace. "Alaster, diety of colors, pride, the king of kings, duality, and love." He still wears his normal attire, except his crown is shinier, and he's taller. His eyes, instead of just white with no color, or switching between colors quicker than mortal eyes can comprehend. His curls are a bit longer and tidier. Alaster also holds a book in his hand, something that the others find weird and not really fitting. But it is, for it's pages are endless, and hold ever account of anytime anyone has truly loved anything or anyone.

"I am Samuel, diety of monsters or mobs as you mortals call them, building, moding, and all of the ores, wether here or Hell, or the Nether as you call it." Sam has always preferred Creepers over the other monsters, and it shows. His face is adorned in brown freckles, clear and easy to see against his (now) light green skin. He also has a crown, this one only with green gems, for he is king of the mobs. He wears a mask over the bottom half of his face, a simple darker green one. He's taller now as well, his eyes a shiny black, like ink (or a creepers, as was the purpose). He has a cape around his shoulders, a red gem clasp keeping it there.

"I am Clayson, god of chaos, destruction, dreams, and blood." Dream steps forward then with a smirk, his mask gone. His eyes shine like emeralds, literally and figuratively. He has a smaller dusting of freckles than Sam's, but still freckles. His hair frames his face with golden ringlets, his bangs pinned back to stay out of his eyes. He's taller like almost the rest of his brethren, and holds a childlike manner in his stance. He's trades his hoodie and jeans for royal garments, just like the rest (though the gods think its silly, it's boring just wearing everyday clothes).

"And I am Jschlatt, god of order, precision, calm, and nature." He looks almost the same, except his vines are a bit thicker and wrapped in other places around his as well. His horns are also longer, and thicker. His ears a bit fluffier (if you felt like touching them). His hair a bit longer and curls a bit tighter. His brown hair is back to being white, with a bit of grey at the tips. He also has a flower crown on his head, one Theseus had made a very long time ago, when they were still gods but children.

"Whoa." Sapnap breathes as Quackity floats down beside him and Karl. They instantly go to hug him, and he wraps his wings around them as a protection method.

Eret, Sam, Ranboo, and Tommy float down to stand by Puffy. She instantly pulls the 4 of them into a hug.

"Who knew our family was so powerful?" She says with a chuckle, and the gods chuckle as well.

"Family?" Philza asks, his brain catching up, as well as everyone else's.

"Yeah, family. My dad, my uncle, my auntie, and my siblings + my brother's fiances. You got a problem with that?" Tommy's voice is laced with venom, something unknown to hear from most there.

"Tommy-" Technoblade starts, but Dream cuts him off with a snarl.

"Don't you dare speak to my brother like that."

"Why are you standing up for him?! Didn't you manipulate him, gaslight him, and abuse him?!" He claims to have trauma, and yet you're his brother?!" Skeppy just seems confused, he had just followed Bad here cause he had promised bloodshed.

Eret full on laughs at that, all of the gods do. "We've been alive for thousands of years. Yes, Tommy did experience trauma, but it was people he thought were his friends, Karl, Sapnap, and Puffy excused cause they actually were. Every part revolving around us gods, where we were 'mean' or 'abusive' or whatever to each other, was roleplay. Dream had been planning this server for _years_ before he even met you guys. And we promised to roleplay with him on it once he started it, each of us playing a major role." Eret explains everything in one fell swoop, smiling and chuckling throughout it.

"Well, Purpled, Drista, Foolish, Alyssa, and Ponk haven't done anything either. They've been nicer than everyone else, actually, besides Dris cause she's back home. So, if they ever want to come, they can. Or they could just stay here and not get massacred. Their decision." Tommy points out.

5 messages appear in chat, each one a confirmation from each person Tommy just mentioned. They all want to go with the gods, and be part of their found family. Deo teleports them there, and then with one last wave, teleports them away. The only ones who remain are Dream, Schlatt, Sam, and Ranboo. Drista appears as well, already holding an axe.

"Never mess with the gods or their family."


	10. Nobody Can Win

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is heavily based off of a scene in a show I have no idea what the name is. If you look up 'the devil talks to god' on YouTube, the first one is what this one is based off of. This one is mostly angst, with a hopeful ending. Also, Drista anyone...?  
> This might also be one of the shortest chapters of them all, I don't think this one is even a thousand words, I think its only around 800 or 900.

Drista stands there, in front of the adults in her homeland/s. She stands there, mask discarded. Her face is clear, and easy for all to see. Her eyes are lighter than Dream’s, more of an emerald to his grassy green. She has a light dusting of freckles across her face, barely even visible. Her hair is long, and a lighter blonde opposed to her brother’s.

She stands there in front of the adults, laughing, with tears streaming down her face. But she’s not laughing out of joy. No, her laugh is sad, cruel, and most importantly, heartbreaking. Well, only for those so few adults who seem to care. Her head is tilted back as she cries and laughs, a broken girl. 

“Y-You cruel manipulative bastard. Was this part of your plan? Is this some sort of game to you?” She says, turning her back to the group of them, voice only faltering once. All of them freeze, surprised. 

“Drista? What do you mean?” Dream asks, confusion and fear showing clearly in his eyes. He had lost his mask a bit ago, but everyone had already known what he looked like, so it didn’t matter. It was more there so he could hide his emotions better.

She whirls around, anger suddenly mixing with her sadness. She points at Dream as she speaks. “I know punishment, brother, but they did not deserve that!” She exclaims, still crying, hands shaking in rage.

“Tubbo and Tommy have been the cause of all of this since the beginning. And when Ranboo got here, it just got worse. They needed to be dealt with. And if Purpled wanted to die protecting them, well, that was his fault.” Niki speaks up, every trace of her old self gone. The others (besides the ones like Eret, Puffy, Sam, Karl, Quackity, Sapnap, George, and Fundy) agree, eyes shining with untold hatred for mere boys. Mere children. 

She laughs again, catching them all off guard. “They followed your  _ stupid  _ rules, and they still were never good enough! So what does it take to please you!? Break your rules and you fall, follow them and you still lose?! It doesn’t matter if you're the hero! Doesn’t matter if you’re the villain! Nobody can win so what’s the point! What’s the damn point!”

“Drista, you don’t understand-” Techno starts, but said female cuts him off. 

“There is no damn point! There’s nothing to understand! You traumatised a bunch of children because of the fact that you couldn’t pull your damn heads out of the gutters and even properly look at them! You abused them, manipulated them, gaslighted them! You did things beyond relief to a bunch of children purely because of the fact of them acting their age! And the instant you grew tired of them, you got rid of them!”

“You murdered my friends because of one single fact; they were being children for once. And you’re all gonna stand her, so proud of yourself for doing a crime unimaginable! There’s no way to win with you guys! Tubbo wanted peace, but you guys caused chaos and blamed it on Tommy! Tommy wanted someone to genuinely care for him for once, and Philza, Dream, and Technoblade took away the last thing he had from the only person who did, and then proceeded to try and replace him in your pseudo family with Ranboo! Ranboo just wanted for once for someone to pick people instead of sides, to pick love over hate, and yet, you all seem to ignore him and call him off for being right, or go and push him aside like he’s some kind of object to be owned and discarded, like Purpled! And Purpled just wanted to be noticed, to be looked at for once, like Tubbo or the other minors, even if it was in a negative light, and then you go and hire him to kill his mother!”

“The only ones who ever deserved punishment were you guys, or most of you. Eret, Puffy, Sam, George, Sapnap, Karl, Quackity, and Fundy have been trying so fucking hard to save them, and deserve to just see them again! And I am done with being your little sister Dream. I’m done with dealing with the aftermath of your decisions. And I am especially done with the people who killed my true brothers,”

“Those who were mentioned who tried to save my brothers, you’re all welcome to come with me. I’m reviving them, cause I’m just as powerful as Dream if not more, and then we’re leaving. We’re going to take Tommy and Ranboo to the rest of their family, and never looking back.”

Without even a wave, she snaps her fingers and disappears. All of the ones who are safe disappear too.

And that is the last time the Dream SMP ever saw them again. 


	11. Requests!! (Closed for now!!!!!)

I've decided to do requests! There are some rules though, so plz read them before requesting. 

1\. I will do no smut/sexual content (maybe hinted at)

2\. I will not ship and/or sexualize minors, for they are uncomfortable with that

3\. I will write oneshots not exactly centered around Tommyinnit

4\. I will only write the following ships;

Karlnapity (Karl Jacobs x QuackityHQ x Sapnap)

Dreamnotfound (DreamWasTaken x GeorgeNotFound)

Karl Jacobs x Sapnap x GeorgeNotFound x DreamWasTaken

Karl Jacobs x Sapnap x GeorgeNotFound x DreamWasTaken x QuackityHQ

Skephalo (Skeppy x BadBoyHalo)

CaptainPuffy x Nihachu

Antfrost x VelvetIsCake

FundyWasNotTaken (FundyLIVE x GeorgeNotFound x DreamWasTaken)

5undy (5up x FundyLIVE)

Kristen x Phil

(Maybe) Ships revolved around Wilbur, Niki, JSchlatt, and Minx being shipped together. 

5\. I will write angst, and implied rape/non-con, or implied/referenced abuse/child abuse, and stuff like that, but not graphically

6\. I know enough about Hermitcraft to include it, and/or some of the characters, but not so the are the main focus

7\. I do write fics where they are streamers, and everything is IRL, so don't be afraid to request fics like that even though I typically write oneshots where the game is real and so forth

8\. If you have specific requests about the world mechanics for your oneshot, plz mention it, because I would hate to do anything wrong

And that's about it! As I move more into it, and see things and requests, I will update this list of ruled. Other than that, go crazy! 

Also, I'd like to add this; Unles I'm editing your request a bit (with permission), I've decided not to respond to the comments of requests until the chapter goes up. It's too much of a hassle, while also trying to do my writing and thinking of competent replies. Thank you for understanding!


	12. Finally Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just so everbody knows, I am working on the requests! I'm typing them on Google Docs tho, on my school computer. So I have to wait to post them until I get access to a device that has Google Docs and Ao3 access. This is a filler onesnot I suppose you could say.  
> This also involves Dreamon content. Also, there is light drinking, smoking, heavy messages about suicide and dying. Also, it's basically unsympathetic everyone, besides like, 10 people. And like, some of the unsympathetic ones are purely because of the egg.  
> This was supposed to be like, a thousand words. And then actual plot, with the Dreamon and so forth, so, yeah, now it's like, 2500 words, yay.  
> This is also more of a minors centric fic. Also, yes, for once, I didn't write a broken friendship between Tubbo and Tommy yay! But there's also Drista, Purpled, and Ranboo, with a family dynamic to rival no others.  
> Plz don't mention the tags. I mention like, 10 people who aren't tagged, so I'll fix it later when I post the oneshots from google docs. Requests are still open, and plz reveal spelling mistskes.  
> Bai my lovelies, I hope you enjoy!  
> (Also, most of my oneshots are written sleep deprived, so plz criticize me in a nice manner)

Some Of Us Dont Get To Be The Heroes

"Tommy, everything that ever went wrong is because of you! You and your damn discs! " Niki exclaims.

"And therefore, you and your fellow friends have to die" Jack adds, gesturing at the 5 of them.

A brunette who holds scars a plenty, with trauma that runs deep, yet an unwavering love of bees. A blonde girl, with a fire in her eyes that is rage aimed at her brother's Dreamon, the person who scarred her first ever friend her age and holds no remorse for doing so, along with the rest of her and her friends. A blond boy who holds resentment towards his brother and his friends for teaching him only how to be on edge, how to always be paranoid, to constantly be vigilant. A boy split down the middle who can only remember pain and suffering before finding his people, those like him.

And finally, the final one, a blond boy who was forced to grow up to fast like his friends, a boy who has seen too many terrible things to count, a boy whp has died multiple times, countless times, on DSMP and everywhere else, the boy who carries the world on his shoulders, the boy who gives and gives and gives and never receives anything in return, the boy who gave up everything. The boy who grew up treading egg shells and shards of glass because his family was full of monsters who proclaim themselves gods.

The teens take a moment to glance around. The faces of friends and enemies a like stare back, most of them enemies. Anyone who wants to help is being held back. Puffy. Sam. Eret. Karl. Quackity. Sapnap. George. Foolish. Fundy. 9 adults, out of a whole goddamn server of adults, want to help them. 9. It's a higher number than they had bargained for, but still a small amount. Maybe if there wasn't the egg, there would be more people. Maybe if people actually knew what had happened to them, how they had grown up, people would care.

Tommy laughs then, and everyone is surprised. And slowly, the other 4 start laughing as well. But it's not the joyous laugh of a teenager, or the bubbling laugh of something funny. No, their laughs are hard, yet cruel. The type of laugh that leaves you scared for what's to come.

"What is so funny about this? You're about to die!" Techno growls out, a lot of them pissed at the brashness of the teens.

"You don't think we've already tried that?" Purpled asks innocently, but deeper implications run through his words.

"Tried what, exactly?" Phil asks in return.

All of them are confused, besides the 9 who wanted to help. They knew. They knew because they were the only ones who cared too. And they were the only ones who cared to make sure it never happened, ever.

"Killing us. You don't think we've tried?" Tommy replies.

And that's when he rolls up his sleeves. Thick bandages cover his arms, and he quickly unwraps both of his arms. There are perfectly straight lines carved into his skin, dozens of them. Some are old, some are new. Next, he just abandons his top, revealing scars upon scars. A ton are self inflicted, straight lines are messy words. Some are from everything and everyone else. And the other 4 reveal there's as well. Ranboo's scars glow a faint purple, and his blood is also purple, they all take note as one of his scabs opens up again.

Tubbo, Purpled, and Drista have the least amount out of the 5. But the can see on Drista's neck there's a ugly scar still healing (it had been invisible with her type of hoodie), from when she most likely tried to slit her throat. When Purpled takes off his gloves, there's visible scarring on his knuckles. Those smart enough to know things realize it's a sign of bulimia, meaning he stuck his fingers down his throat and forced himself to puke out his guts, the scarring being from his teeth biting down on his knuckles from the pain. There's burn marks that lick themselves all over Tubbo, along with a rash around his neck from where he probably tried to hang themselves. And on all of them, there are tiny perfect circles, which means one thing: someone has been smoking, and putting them out on their skin. Themselves, probably.

A queasy feeling passes through all of them, but they all still hold steadfast. They needed to be dead, and well, if they wanted to be dead, that was a plus right? This just means they can help them with what they want.

Niki swallows the lump in her throat. "This doesn't change a thing. Killing you means peace among the server, once and for all. Just because you show us some scars and so forth doesn't mean we're going to take pity on you. Killing you will save this server, and maybe, if you do gracefully, you'll get to go down as the hero as everyone remembers."

All of them tense at that, and the outsiders are confused again. Even the 9 who want to protect them are confused. Worried, but confused. Tubbo's eye twitches noticeably, and so does Purpled's hand. Drista digs her nails into the palms of her hands as she clenches them tight. Ranboo glitches for a split second, purple particles flying around him. Tommy's wings shake a bit, along with his raccoon tail and ears.

"Ready to die, heroes?" Jack asks, stepping forward with his axe.

And a dam seems to break, and it all comes flooding out. Through Tommy (who they have dubbed the leader).

"SOME OF US DON'T GET TO BE THE HEROES,OKAY?!?! Some of us are the _bad guys_!! I'm sick and tired of your goody two shoes _bullshit_! None of you understand, none of you understood, because you _never fucking listen to us_!" There are tears streaming down Tommy's cheeks, down all of their cheeks. Ranboo's burn his skin, but he doesn't mind, used to the crying now.

"Here, Tommy." Tubbo mutters, passing over an already rolled and lit cigarette.

The blond grabs it quickly with nimble, experienced fingers (the others note), and takes a quick drag. He releases the smoke slowly, it calming him down, and passes it to Ranboo who takes it gratefully. Purpled pulls out a flask, one carefully embroided with 5 designs. A mask similar to Dream's but Drista's design, a crown, a purple hoodie, a bee, and mellohi, cat, blocks, and chirp in a pile of sorts, but still visible to see.that they are 4 seperate discs. Purpled knocks it back quickly, drinking about a third of the flask, before offering it to Drista. She smiles at him, mask long gone a long time ago (it scared Tommy), and drinks half of what's left. She gives the flask to Tubbo, who's already puffing out smoke from a second drag of the cigarette. He passes it to Tommy, who drinks a small sip, and gives the rest to Ranboo. Drista and Purpled share the rest of the cigarette, finishing it off while the others start to speak up again.

"Since when did you 5 smoke and drink?!" Ant exclaims, all of them confused beside the 9 protectors. They helped them regulate it, it helped them with their PTSD, voices in their head, and so forth.

"Tubbo and I have been smoking since before L'Manburg was created. You try growing up in a house of monsters. We pulled Purpled in mid first exile or right before explosion number 1, I believe. Then Drista when she started constantly coming back to hang. We got Ranboo mid second exile, when Tubbo would sneak out so he could roll cause I suck at it. I started drinking after second explosion, learning that Purpled already did we pulled in Ranboo and Drista on the same day, around when I first started construction on the hotel with Sam, and Tubbo had picked it up a bit back in Schlatt era when the man forced it down his throat, but he only drinks on really bad nights." Tommy explains, making sure to try and keep the ti.eline straight.

"No, you pulled in Ranboo and Purpled mid construction, like, the day after Bad and Ant tried to kill youbecause of the egg." Sam says in return, and Tommy turns to his father figure. He snaps hiw fingers and points at him with a grin.

"Yep, thanks dad. You're absolutely right, I can recall it now." Sam nods, letting the boy know he's smiling under his gas mask.

"Tommy-" Phil begins, hurt running through him, but Ranboo cuts the adult off. "You do not get to feel _any_ bit of hurt about this. You neglected your children, Tommy and Tubbo, so you could favor a man who can't even admit to being family and a sly smooth talker. All because you believed they were never good enough. You are a pitiful father, and Tommy and Tubbo are lucky to have people like Sam, Puffy, Sapnap, Quackity, Fundy, just the 9 of those who actually care, in his life. We all are,"  
"Because god forbid we be children for once. Children who want be children and act like children _once_ instantly get this giant punishments. The indtant we act our fucking age, we get punished," Ranboo is beyond pissed, "but the instant a grown adult acts like a child, they get a slap on the wristand a lollipop! So, no, you do not get any claim over any of us, none of you do, besides the 9 people who actually genuinely care, and are sorry!"  
"We are your legacy!" Ranboo takes a moment to stare every single one of the adults who wronged them in the eyes, a show of power among Ender hybrids, "Not war! Not buildings! Not crowns and jewels! Not wealth in any shape or form! Not even the greatest builds! Not the land you destroyed or repaired! _US_! The literal children you guys spend days taunting, traumatizinng, hurting, killing! And we're done!" Ranboo's words settles a type of final-cy over the group.

The 9 protectors look sad, as they realize what the mean. In one swift motion, everyone who was holding a protector is on the ground. The9 rush up, and hug them tight, muttering goodbyes and I love yous and so forth. Then, they all take a step back, forming a ring around them.

"We'll miss you." George says loudly, and confusion sweeps across those out of the loop.

"What do you mean by that?!" Bad exclaims, suddenly very alarmed.

"We're leaving. An old friend said we could stay with him." Drista explains to the outsiders, before turning to the protectors. "You better come and visit us, assholes. We love you. Also, don't forget about what we talked about, they are needed for the final battle*"

And with one final goodbye, the chat is spammed with 5 messages.

_**Tommyinnit left the game  
Drista left the game  
Tubbo_ left the game  
Purpled left the game  
Ranboo left the game** _




_In a prison not so far away_

Dream smiles behind the cracked.mask sitting on his face. _They did it_ , he thinks, _they finally got out. They finally are free. And now, it's time for me to be better_.

Dream stands at the familiar sound, the lave receding, and a group of 9 standing there. He walks forward a bit, until he stands across from them.

"How can we trust you to help us, Dream?" Sam asks, warden persona in place.

In one swift motion, he unclasps the back of his porcelain mask, and lets it fall. It shatters against the griund, and he stares forward. He looks each of them in the eyes.

The warden, who loves his children, and would do anything for them, even let them go somewhere where they were safe from the upcoming war with the Dreamon that had invaded him.

His mother, who adopted 4 people Dream hurt with that fucking Dreamon in his head.

His brother, who has been alive longer than they even know thanks to his curse, but who loved all his siblings new and old unconditionally, and helped free him from the Dreamon.

His fake lover, who the Dreamon had toyed with, who was very hurt by him, but had moved on to a better life with a new fiance.

His true lover, the colorblind oblivious brit who he loved with all his heart and who the Dreamon had also toyed with, messing with his heart strings.

His best friend, who the Dreamon had manipulated, toyed with, and made sure didn't know about.his hybrid status u til they saw his father again.

The duck hybrid, who was engaged to 2 of his best friends, whose feathers glowed no matter the time or place, who the Dreamon had lipped the feathers of in hope of obedience.

The time traveler, who was his best friend, married to his other best friend, both best friends engaged to a third, who Dream had meant countless times throughout his immortality as a blob hybrid, who had been very hurt at everything the Dreamon had done to their friends.

The king, who the Dreamon had bribed and manipulated into his throne, who had done a better job at ruling the SMP than he ever could, the ghast hybrid who was also ruler of the nether no matter the server, who was bi and proud and used all pronouns, who was loved as king.

"I will keep this broken thinng off. I'm done hiding my face. That Dreamon made me.hurt me friends and family, made me hurt you, made me hurt children I wanted to protect. And the only way to make this place safe again is to stop the Dreamon, who controls the egg. I'm sorry for what happened. I'm sorry I hurt your children and our siblings mom, Sam, Fool, I'm sorry I manipulated and used you, Sapnap, Eret, I'm sorry I hurt our friends Karl, I'm sorry I clipped your wings Quackity, I'm sorry I faked my love for you Fundy, and I'm sorry I hurt you, my love, George. I'm aorry about all of this."

"None of this was your fault, brother. It was that Dreamon's, Nightmare. I'm sorry you were stuck in there for years before we could realize and help. I'm sorry it felt like we left you there. But now, it's time to fix it, to fix all of it. And maybe, just maybe, we can mend all these broken relationships."

Dream smiles at his family. "Let's do this."




_In a mansion far, far, far away from DSMP_

The teens stand there, amazed. In front of them is a mansion, a huge one at that. It was bigger than one expected. And it was there new home. So, with the boost from smoking and drinking earlier, the ring the buzzer.

And the giant wooden gates open up, revealing their new family.

"Welcome home." Jimmy says with a warm smile, arms spread.

"You are now offically, members of OTV." Toast adds with a knowing grin.

The 5 teenager glance at each other, and back at the people.

Jimmy, Chandler, Chris, Toast, Poki, Rae, Sykkuno, Corpse, Michael Reeves, Scarra, Yvonne, Lily, and so forth. The adults who were so willing to let them into their home, and care for them. Help them.

They smile.

_**Home** _


	13. Discs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another god au! This fime, we got God Business Bay (besides Tommy, he's a half blood). Also, no broken friendship between Tubbo and Tomy, Yay! We also get some good ol good Fundy content. Also, Fundy is 19 in this physical wise and a bit mental capacity wise, but because of his hybrid status, he grows up too fast, so he's technically, like, 13, yeah.   
> This also features mother goddess Clara. Not heavily, but enough. 
> 
> Long, meaningful oneshots should be coming out Friday, and I believe about 5 of them are requests. Still working on them, btw, just get caught up with my own ideas. Plus, I gotta do some heavy research into songs for a oneshot idea I have, so requests might take a while. 
> 
> This is written on my tablet, so it's gonna be shitty. Also, it's another filler oneshot. If someone wants, tuey can expand on the idea more, idc, but it's legit only 909 words long. Still, enjoy my lovelies! <3

Discs

Not many knew why Tommy was attached to his discs. Some judt thought they were just his first 2 possessions. Some thought they might represent his friendship with Tubbo or someone else. And some thought they were just pieces of plastic the kid got emotional over. Nobody quite knew why those discs were important, but they were to Tommy and that was apparently all that mattered.

There were 4 in all. Cat, Mellohi, Blocks, and Chirp. All of them important to him,but Cat and Mellohi especially so. His family didn't even know. He only told people who trusted with his whole life. And there were only of them, each one have a different experience with one of the discs.

First and foremost, there was Tubbo, with Mellohi, of course. He held onto it for a long while before shit went down. Next was his nephew, Fundy, with Cat. Fundy held onto it for as long as possible before he had to give it back, to make sure it was safe. Purpled was third, with Blocks. The tune had calmed Purpled down from panic attacks, so Tommy let his fellow teen hold onto it. And finally, Ranboo. He was given Chirp, it helped soothe him and his Ender tendencies.

No one else knew this, of course. But the 5 of them did, and it was fine by them.

Because of that, everyone used them against him. _They were just pieces of plastic_ , they would reason, _no harm done if I lose or break one, they can be replaced_. What they didn't know, was each disc had a tiny signature on it, so Tommy would always know which one was fake. But, no one ever looked close enough to the discs. Because even if they were mildly curious about the reason they were worth everything to the boy, in the end they were bargaining chips. Pieces that could be used against the boy, to control him and his friends.

So, with the whole server there besides the truly neutral parties (like Hanna, Ponk, Slimecicle, and so forth), waiting patiently, all 4 of Tommy's discs in Dream's hands, they're confused. Confused and concerned, on why such a headstrong boy with fire to match his patron, was on the floor. Groveling, begging. Pleading for his discs back. Honor, pride, cool factor, all forgotten, in the haste to get his discs back.

With one last fake heartfelt speech, lying and deceiving with every word, Dream throws the discs in the fire. And the world _shakes_. The floor slowly crummbles, leaving a lot of them to scramble for purchase. Tommy sobs, Purpled and Ranboo trying to comfort him as best as possible. They all fall, getting swallowed by the Earth. They land on solid ground, none of them getting injured. They're all confused, and scared, besides the trio, which turns into a quintet as Tubbo and Fundy finally rush forward, escaping Niki and Jack's hold.

"Where are we?!" Dream exclaims, trying to hold back.his panic and failing.

"You angered the gods, where do you think you are.." Tubbo hisses back venomously, taking a moment to look at all of them, before turning back to try and console Tommy.

Ranboo stands, and inserts himself protectively in front of the other 4.

"We haven't done anything to the gods, what are you talking about?" Techno asks, monotone.

"Do you want to know why those 4 discs mattered to Tommy so much?" Ranboo asks in f return, and evedy eye snaps to him.

"You know why? He hasn't told anybody though." Philza asks incredulously.

"Actually, he told us 4. Trusted us enough with a different disc each. Those 4 discs were from his closest friends, Wisp, Bitz, D, and Luke. Or, as they are more commonly known, Wispexe, Bitzel, TimeDeo, and LukeOrSomething. Right hand gods to the goddess Clara, who is Tommy's mother, if you didn't know. Those 4 gifts were their parting gift to him after they had to leave due to godly business. It was his job to keep them for 6 years, until they came back and could care for them together. And right now, well, the 4 of them and Clara are angry. Angry at the adults who traumatized her son and his friends, along with burning his discs. You better pray, and quick." Ranboo explains, and then in a flash of light, the 5 teens are gone.

In there place are. 5 godly figures, 4 men and 1 women.

"Now, who are Puffy, Sam, Quackity, Eret, Sapnap, George, Foolish, and Karl?" The women asks, video her voice powerful yet lulling and soft.

Said people step forward and she smiles at them. "You all have cared for my son when he has needed that, providing comfort and proving yourself worthy to be spared. I will teleport you to them, and later we will discuss arangment." She says kindly, before snapping her fingers, and they disappear.

"Clara-" Phil starts, but she cuts the avian off. "No, Philza Minecraft. I have nothing to sayto the likes of you I entrusted you with my son, and you did everything against him," she turns to the gods of the bay, "Go along Business Boys. Have your fun. Leave them alive enough for now, they are well due for some torture."

They salute her.

"Don't take to long, he needs you." She adds, before teleporting away.

They turn to the group in front of them.

"Any last words, mortals?"


	14. Announcement!!! (Plz Read)

I really need songs! I need songs designated for a specific person. I really need more songs for Purpled, Drista, Puffy, Niki, Sam, Phil, and Jack Manifold, but songs for others would still be appreciated. I do not have any at all for Ponk, Punz, Ant, Red, or them, but I will still accept songs for them! 5up as well. I'm trying to make a fic, but it's heavily music related, and I just need help with songs.

Also, I have 5 of the requests done, out of the 15/16 of them, and those should be up tomorrow. There will also be a few oneshots of my own ideas out as well, so there should be about 7 oneshots out tomorrow. 

Plz and thank you for the songs, and have a good day/night/afternoon my lovelies! 


	15. Doomsday, Rewritten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by WarriorAngel13

Tommy couldn’t breathe. He just stands there, staring at Dream, with his damn smiley face mask  **_(his words, not mine)_ ** . 

“Come on Tommy. I’m your friend. I’m your only friend. No one else cares, how could they? Did they come visit you? I was there almost every single day. I helped you build a portal to the nether. I helped you be good.” Dream coos, and the whole world seems to stop for him. But it’s not just him. 

Every person who had been in the VC stops, falters. Even Technoblade. They all start to turn to where Dream and Tommy stand. Ranboo is trying his hardest to move, but he can’t with the threat of water still surrounding him.  _ Stupid Quackity and his flare for the dramatics concerning traitors! _ All of them can see as Tommy’s eyes start to glaze over, remembering something they can’t even begin to fathom.

“But, Ranboo-” Dream cuts the teen off, “It was  _ pity _ ,” Dream spits that word out, “Ranboo was pitying you. He doesn’t truly care. How could he? When you’ve done so much wrong. Look around you, all of this is your fault. Now, be a good boy.”

Everyone is frozen, trying to process the words. None of them can move, even to just start fighting again. Even the dogs are still, sensing their owners faltering. They stand and wait, watching Dream and Tommy with curious eyes.

Dream slowly, deliberately, digs a hole. 1, 2, 3, 4 blocks deep . He holds TNT in one hand, the other holding flint and steel. 

“Items in the hole Tommy.” He says, voice sickeningly sweet, and waiting. 

Tommy scrambles to take his armor off. He takes his helmet off first, chuching it into the hole with a fervor. It takes a minute for him to finally undo the straps of his chestplate, and when he finishes, it goes into the hole as well. He takes off the diamond shoes, not even caring as his foot without a shoe stands on jagged rocks, probably cutting up his foot. And finally the diamond leggings, letting them drop. Next, he quickly empties everything in his inventory, besides one singular compass, which Tubbo and Ghostbur recognize instantly. 

Tammy wraps his arms around himself, and everyone takes a moment to study the boy. He’s pale, paler than he used to be. And he’s way too skinny, especially for how tall he is. His usual bravado is gone, his cheerfulness, optimism, and brashness replaced with fear, submissive-ness  **_(I know, not a word, but it feels right, please don’t judge my story telling skills)_ ** , hurt, and… a numbness none knew they Tommyinnit could have. Techno starts to march forward, but with one look from Dream, he falters. Power stirs beneath his eyes (he had moved it aside just to glare at the blood god), and Techno is scared. 

Dream turns back to Tommy, mask still there, and ruffles his hair. Tommy doesn’t even protest, like he always does. He stares with distant eyes as Dream places TNT at the top of the hole, lights it, and then it falls. After a few seconds full of very faint hissing, it blows up, destroying Tommy’s thing. Tommy doesn’t protest, and Dream is smirking beneath his mask. 

“Now, let’s go home, shall we? Just come with me, back to exile. And I’ll leave them alone, okay? I know you still care about them, but they don’t care about you. I’m your friend, and we can be friends forever. All you have to do is take my hand.” Dream reaches his hand out, and Tommy flinches at that. 

Tommy stares at the hand, mouth firmly pushed into a thin line. Just as he starts to slowly move his shaking hand forward, there’s suddenly an arrow embedded into the outreached hand. Dream reels back, surprised, and curses. They all turn to look slightly up at a hill, them, and L’Manburg. There stands a group of 5, all of them holding pissed expressions. 

One of them still has their bow in their hand. He wears a mask similar to Dream’s, except his face is crudely drawn, like by a 3 year old. He wears a white sweatshirt, similar to Punz. His hair is brown though, and looks a bit shorter than the man just mentioned. 

The one directly beside him is a bit tall, with brown curls. He wears an orange santa hat on his head, his sweater matching in color with said hat. He also wears jeans, and a pair of sunglasses, tinted to cover his eyes, like Eret. He holds nothing in his hands, though they are crossed over his chest. 

The next one has shorter brown curls, and curious looking deep brown eyes. He has a playful look on his face, hands stuffed into the pocket of his jean overalls. He wears a plain white shirt under the overalls. He looks nice, maybe a bit mischievous. But definitely dangerous. 

The fourth one has blond hair, a lighter shade than Tommy’s. He has light blue eyes, and a cheerful smile on his face. He wears a suit, with a blue tie. It’s worn casually though. The sleeves rolled up, no over jacket coat, tie a bit loose. There’s a sword scabbard hanging on his hip, but no sword in sight.

The final one wears a white shirt similar to the one wearing overalls. Except he wears jeans and a blue zip up hoodie over it. He casually has an axe strapped to his back, but makes no move to unsheath it. His eyes are almost bitch black, and it’s hard to see his pupils. His face is blank, not letting his emotions through.

Though, they all have a bandanna tied around their knee, each one having the base color of a deep red, and then another color to represent them. White for the bow dude, orange for the one with sunglasses, cyan/teal for the one in overalls, a jean bley color for the cheerful one, and a dark blue (similar to Quackity, but a different non shiny shade) for the one in a blue coat. They all notice, at the same time, that Tommy has one too, still tied around his knee after everything. And as they take a quick second to look back, they all can’t remember a time when he didn't have it (besides Techno and Phil, of course, but they knew the importance). 

“Oi, dickhead!” The one with the bow exclaims, and the instant Tommy hears that, he snaps back to reality. The others are taken aback; someone shot Dream, on purpose, and also was able to snap someone with PTSD and trauma out of a state of puppetry. 

Tommy is running before anyone can move. He weaves through everyone, ignoring the hands that reach for him. His eyes stay glued to the newcomers, tears streaming down his face. He launches himself at the one with sunglasses, and said person catches him easily. Tommy doesn’t, let himself sob, they still are mid war, but he does cling to his best friend, his brother in every way possible besides blood, and lets himself be held. He basks in the moment, wishing that time could stop, and he could just be held.

Dream ruins it though. “Who are you?! How did you get here!? None of you are whitelisted!” The so-called god (really just an admin) is confused.

Techno chuckles at that, and the blood god can see his father holding back laughter beside him. Neither of them trusted Dream, he had just been means to end. But after seeing what he had done and was still doing to their youngest family member, well, let’s just say, they had a few choice words for the admin. And he was not getting away easily.

“Techno?” Niki asks, sounding a bit scared at the sudden chuckle from the piglin hybrid.

“So, you’re Dream. Thought you’d be bigger, maybe a bit more intimidating. Though, the mask is a nice tactic. Helps you hide your true feelings on the battlefield.” The one in overalls speaks up, sounding so casual as he talks. 

“Wisp, be nice. I’m LukeOrSomething, but my friends call me Luke! These are my friends, TimeDeo or just Deo, Bitzel or Bitz, Wispexe or Wisp, Boffy, and you guys obviously already know Tommy! And, well, we’re actually here for him. Heard some… things were happening here, thought we could see the mighty Dream for ourselves. Though, you should get better protection runes on your portal hub, they’re easy to bypass with a few runes of our own.” Luke takes charge, knowing full well Bitz is holding back rage, Deo is holding Tommy, Wisp is a little shit to people who hurt Tommy, Tommy is… Tommy (not the Tommy they had known, no, this one was broken and scarred even more so), and Boffy was itching to pull out his bow again, and break Dream’s mask with a simple well aimed arrow.

“What do you mean runes-” Tubbo starts, confused, but Techno cuts him off. 

“I suppose this means the Bay is back in business?” He asks, quirking an eyebrow for his lighthearted question.

Wisp giggles. “Of course! We’re letting you off easy, because we know. But, is there anybody else Tommy has?” 

“The_Eret, CaptainPuffy, Foolish G, Awesamdude, Ranboo, Purpled, and Tubbo. Everyone else is fair game, but I suggest you do Dream or George first. Dream’s the admin, you know how it works.” Phil replies, before quickly asking, “Do you want us to help, or are you guys okay?” 

“We got this,” Deo reassures, before turning to everybody else, “Will anyone who Philza just mentioned stepped forward, and walk up here please? We don’t want you to get hurt in the fight.” 

Everybody except Ranboo steps forward. When Tommy notices this, he turns to Luke. 

“Luke? Can you get Ranboo? They’re part Ender, and the water hurts them. If they even move, it will all fall on him, and he’ll lose a canon life.” 

Said boy nods with a smile. “Of course Toms! Your friends are our friends!” Luke starts to walk over to Ranboo to get to work, and the 5 of them left turns to look at Dream, Tommy included. 

“Tommy…?” Deo lets the question hang in the air, knowing Tommy knows exactly what he’s asking. 

He waves his hand. “Go, I want to hug some soft people who care.” He turns to the tiny group behind him, and gently collapses into a hug with them. 

Bitz stays back, lets Wisp, Deo, and Boffy approach the admin. And before he can even react, Boffy fires a well aimed arrow, and splits Dream’s mask in half. It falls, and exposes his face. His eyes are a deep green and glow slightly. He has a small dash of freckles across his face. He holds a scowl, anger shining in his eyes. 

Before he can say anything though, Wisp pulls out a pickaxe, and quickly swipes at Dream. Dream goes to dodge, but isn’t fast enough. It swipes his arm, and creates a long, nasty cut, which instantly starts to bleed. Deo is on him next, sword out, and swings with perfect accuracy, his stance and time perfect as well. He manages to cause at least 6 cuts to the admin (all of them smaller than the one Wisp caused, but bigger than normal), and jumps back. Dream takes it as a sign to attack, but is suddenly met with an arrow sticking in his throat. 

He chokes on his own blood, but no one steps forward to help him. Deo, Wisp, and Boffy walk forward, standing above his body on the ground. Deram tries to cough, but all that comes out is blood. He tries to remove the arrow, but Deo steps on one hand, hard, the other one being stepped on by Boffy. 

“You might be an admin, DreamWasTaken, but you are no god. You are a mortal, and mortals bleed. And now, as you die, it will be permanent. Your admin powers will be passed down to someone more worthy. You will stay in hell, or will choose to come back as a ghost, your choice. But, know this. We’ve defeated admins, and we’ve defeated gods. You might have broken Tommy, but he is more powerful than you will ever be able to comprehend.” Deo hisses, before the chat lights up with 7, yellow words. 

**Dream Was Shot to Death by Boffy**

The fear stirs in everyone not protected by Tommy, and the bay laughs. Luke and Bitz join them now, trusting Tommy with the other half of his family. 

“It is now official; the bay is back in business.” 


	16. Explanations, Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Walls_of_all_things

Tommy didn’t even get a chance or a warning before his door was opening. All he could do was scramble to turn his camera off. He was just a second too late though, as the chat started spamming questions. Because even though he had scrambled to turn it off, they still saw that all too familiar mask. 

“I’m streaming.” Tommy hisses to the older one, and at that, he rolls his eyes.

“Tommy?” Wilbur questions, wondering who exactly he is talking to. Tommy had been on call with Wilbur Soot, Philza Minecraft, Tubbo_, and Technoblade before his older brother’s interruption. 

“I know. You’ve been streaming all day. Without any food, besides a can of cola. Eat.” Corpse demands, handing over a plate with a sandwich.

“Is that Corpse?” Phil, who is also on call.

“Shit.” Tommy mutters, before deafening himself on the Discord call, and taking off his headphones. He spins in his chair, turning to face his older brother.

“Look what you’ve done! Now I have to tell everybody I live with you and Sykkuno!” The blond explains, only mildly exasperated. He was happy his brother cared enough to make him food. 

Corpse just shrugs at that. “Do it. I’ll bring in Sy, and we can announce it. Face cam off or I’m out of frame. It’s about time I get to brag about having a younger brother.” 

Tommy sighs. “Fine, but you owe me. Thanks for the food though.” 

The older boy nods. :Of course. We don’t need any more forgetful eaters in this house.” 


	17. Can I Stay For the NIght or Maybe Forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Spiritwolf5136

Phil didn’t know what to expect when there was a knock on his door. He definitely didn’t expect to see Tommy, standing there in the rain, shivering with only a sweater and jeans. Of course, he didn’t hesitate to help him inside, and swaddle him with blankets on the couch. 

And if Tommy stayed the next few days, well, Phil didn’t mind. And if it took a week for the younger to explain that he got kicked out, Phil didn’t mind. And if it took another week to retrieve all his stuff, Phil didn’t mind. 

And if Phil got to punch Tommy’s father, and scold both of his parents, well, Tommy didn’t mind all that much. 

He had Phil, and Kristen, and all his online friends, and that’s all he ever needed.


	18. Death of a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, Tommy dies instead of Wilbur

Tommy was scared. Not for him, no, he’s never been scared for him. He wasn’t scared for Tubbo. Or Techno. Or Philza. Or Niki. Or Jack. Or Quackity. He was scared for Wilbur. He knew, he knew that after blowing up his country, he would beg for death. ANd Tommy, well Tommy couldn’t let his older brother die. He would do the same for Techno, even if his brother wouldn’t for him. 

And, well, Tommy wasn’t afraid of death. But, not in the sense of he was invincible and could never die. No, Tommy wasn’t afraid to die. He has had time to come to peace with it. If he died, he died. No one would miss him. It was glaringly obvious with how much everyone betrayed him, and left him behind. 

Everyone is staring at the hole, the giant hole where the wall to the button room used to be. Wilbur is offering his sword to Philza, begging his father to kill him. And Tommy smiles. Because he knows Phil won’t do it. As long as Tommy takes action, he would never take Wilbur’s last life. 

“Wilbur!” Tommy exclaims, making the whole crowd fall silent. Even Techno and Dream have stopped, watching the smaller boy.

“Toms?” Wilbur questions, tilting his head to the side. Some of his insanity is cleared, his eyes not as glazed over. Tommy still continues, knowing if he doesn’t, Wilbur will still beg their dad to kill him. 

Tommy grips his sword a bit tighter, a peaceful smile falling across his lips. “It was never meant to be.” He says the words, loud, and clear, before in one fluid motion, stabs his sword through his heart. 

And the world shatters. 

“TOMMY!” Tubbo rushes forward, catching Tommy’s body as it falls. He holds his best friend close. He sobs, loud, heart wrenching sobs, clutching the body as his last lifeline. 

All the insanity clears from Wilbur’s eyes in an instant, horrified. Phil picks up Wilbur with ease, and flies over to his dead son's body. Both are crying, and they drop by Tubbo and Tommy. Wilbur cradles Tubbo, knowing he’ll need it. Phil leans over Tommy, brushing the hair out of his empty eyes, and leaning down to kiss his forehead. 

Sobs, cries, and shocked scouts can be heard all around. Most are sad, or shocked. But Dream, Dream is angry. Angry he lost a puppet. So he screams in rage. Niki sobs into Jack’s chest, Jack crying as well. Karl and Sapnap are trying to console Quackity, who’s having a panic attack. George is crying, as are Skeppy, Antfrost, and Bad. The 4 migrate to each other, all crying over the loss of someone so young. Those like Puffy, Eret, and Sam are all shocked, but tears flow steadily out of their eyes. 

And Techno, he stands there. Tears fall out of his eyes. His chat is absolutely silent. The rage bleeds out of him. Anything he holds drops out of his hands. He walks slowly, ever so slowly, to his family. And when he arrives, he falls to his knees beside Tommy’s body. He continues to cry, but can’t talk. He can barely breathe. Emotions swirl within him, but most of all, sadness and grief. 

_ I didn’t even tell him I loved him, I forgot to do it before we fully left the vault _ . 

And from that day on, well, if war was avoided at all costs, who could even blame them?


	19. Back In Business, Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by QuincyTeardrop

The instant Tommy opened his eyes, he knew. He knew exactly where he was, but not at the same time. He knew the builds in the distance, but they were new as well. He knew the place like he knew the back of his hand, yet it was new and unfamiliar. He was home, and he was somewhere foriegn all at the same time. 

And he was scared, surrounded by the sleeping body of his friends, enemies, and family alike (most of them enemies, with only really Ranboo, Purpled, Sam, Puffy, and Eret who were friends). He was scared, and yet he waited. He sat there, and waited. 

Everyone else woke up at once, and instantly panicked. Tommy just sat there, waiting. And that's when they all seemed to notice him, sitting there calmly. 

Dream marches forward towards the boy, grabs him by his collar, and holds him up. Tommy doesn’t even flinch, and stares into the mask of Dream’s with cold, dead eyes. 

“Where are we? Why are we here? What is your plan?” He hisses lowly, his voice full of venom. 

“I think I know where we are, but I have no idea why or how we got here. I don’t have a plan, I wasn’t the one to bring us here. I just happened to wake up first, probably because I know this terrain better than you.” Tommy replies, his voice near monotone.

Dream snorts. “The only thing you’re better at than me is being annoying, and sometimes, I still have you beat there. Now, where are we?”

Tommy shrugs, his face hardening suddenly. “Can’t tell you. That’s not my business. Now, I suggest you put me down.” 

“And why would I do that before I have any answers, Tommy?” Dream asks, pulling out his sickly sweet tone. Tommy was too tired though, too tired to actually listen to the green embodiment of throwup in front of him, so he just sighs. 

He had them, he would always hear them. Even if it’s been almost 5 years, even if they’ve been worlds apart, and even if he technically didn’t train them. He knew them, knew their sound, knew how they felt. He could feel them, he always could. They were family, after all. 

There’s an arrow sticking out of where Dream’s heart is, before he poofs into a white cloud. Tommy catches himself easily from the slight fall, straightens up, and dusts off his clothes. The chat has the death message about Dream (who instantly respawns where he had just been sleeping about 5 minutes ago), but Tommy’s too tired to care to look. Instead, he turns, and finds exactly who he was looking for. 

He waves tiredly, a small smile on his face. “Hey boys.” he says quietly, and everybody else there just follows his gaze. 

All of them are running, and before the Dream SMP can process it, Tommy has been tackled into a hug from the 5 people they don't. They hear laughter of relief, and notice tears of joy. A genuine chuckle comes from Tommy, and all of them reel back, surprised.  _ Tommy’s chuckle has never sounded that genuine, even with Tubbo in the earlier days, pre war and everything _ . 

After 5 minutes of them hugging, Tubbo clears his throat. The 5 newcomers instantly spring up, helping up Tommy at the same time. They stand beside Tommy protectively, surveying Dream SMP with narrowed eyes. And when they find Technoblade, Philza Minecraft, and the ghost of Wilbur Soot, they’re a bit surprised, and a bit more wary. 

“Wait- Deo?” Ranboo asks, surprising them all besides the Bay. 

“Hey Ranboo, can you come here for a second? And bring anyone you fully trust around yourself and Tommy?” Deo asks, letting care and kindness sink into his tone, even as his anger rises. 

The Bay (+Boffy, if ya couldn’t tell), are mad. No, scratch that; they’re pissed. Someone dared to hurt their sunshine? And their moonlight it seems? Someone dared to mess with not 1, but  _ 2 _ , members of their family. And they were not about to let that just fly by. 

Ranboo grabs Purpled’s arm, who in turn turns and grabs Sam, Eret, Puffy, and Foolish (who’s really just a 7 year old in his mom’s {Puffy’s} arms). Tommy nods as Ranboo teleports the 6 of them over, and they stand with the Bay proudly. Albeit a bit confused, but that’s normal. 

“Everybody else we trust is back on DSMP.” Ranboo mutters to the closest Business Boy, who just so happens to be Bitz. Ranboo’s tail also instantly wraps itself around the blue themed boy's leg, seeking comfort. And Bitz gives it freely, ruffling the taller boy's hair and then wrapping an arm around his waist so they are close together.

“Now, the rest of you have 1 minute to explain why you are here on Business Bay lands, or we will reset your respawn points, and kill you.” Boffy addresses the Dream SMP. 

“We have no clue how we got here. All we know is, we woke up all at once, besides Tommy, who was sitting there, and had been awake before all of us. Dream was questioning him before you interrupted. And we would like to kindly ask you to give him back.” Tubbo explains warily. 

“Tommy woke up before all of you because he knows this place better than any of you besides Ranboo. His body woke him up once he got here because his body remembers the time here best, and remembered when he used to wake up. No other reason. He obviously doesn’t have a clue on how you got here, just like you guys. So, we’re here to kindly ask you to fuck off.”

“How do you even know Tommy? And where are we?” George questions. 

“You, my non friends, are on Business Bay lands on SMP Earth. And Tommy is our brother, and leader of Business Bay, though after the reset he got forced out along with Technoblade, Wilbur Soot, Philza Minecraft, and a ton of others. Because of this, we’ve been running the bay until he gets back, but it seems as if the glitch that caused them to be forced out, forced them back. And anyone who was close enough was sucked here as well.” Deo explains. This had happened yesterday as well, just with different people. 

“Tommy couldn’t lead a turtle to safety if he had specific instructions.” George sneers. 

The Bay laughs at that, and the Dream SMP stares in confusion. 

“That wasn’t a joke, mate.” Philza speaks up, and the Bay laughs harder. 

“Oh, we know. You all fully believe that, which is the funny part. Tommy’s got all of you fooled, poor things,” Wisp turns to Tommy, “Now, what happened? Summary for now, and full story later.” 

“Well, war, death, exiled twice, manipulation, gaslighting, abuse, and a shit ton of betrayal from almost everyone. That’s basically the lowdown, for now.” Tommy replies with a shrug. 

“Okay, it’s decided. Until you guys leave, you guys are public enemy number 1 to Business Bay. And with that, almost every other faction will be against you, including Pete and the Antarctic Empire. You have 3 minutes to get out of here. Goodbye!” Deo explains. 

“And why should we leave? Should we be threatened by 3 teenagers and 2 young adults?” Niki asks with an arched eyebrow, and a hand reaching for her sword. 

In a span of 5 seconds, the chat proudly declares Boffy had shot Nihachu, Jack Manifold, Technoblade, Philza Minecraft, and Dream to death. And they also didn’t respond here, Deo had already reset their spawn points to the normal spawn. 

“They’re at normal spawn, which is mid territory of one of our allies. You’ll have a day or 2 until news spreads of your status of number 1 enemy to Business Bay. No one will dare to help you after that. Now, out.” 

And the all scram, practically running away. And like that, the whole Bay is back together, along with some new family members. And they were never getting split ever again.


	20. Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Left Behind, Drift Away, Steven Universe: The Movie, and a few other titles.

Grian was the first to find him. The 15 year old boy had been exploring in the woods, and had stumbled across a mansion. The lights had been out, and there was no sound coming from inside, so Grian went in to explore. The mansion had been empty, or so he thought. He was diligently searching through room after room, when he found him in the second to last one. 

There was a boy, looking around 10 years younger (maybe 5 or 6), sleeping on a bed. Grian, being the curious teen he was, had walked forward to investigate. The boy was smaller than Grian, and a bit shorter (but looking tall for his age). He had blond hair that slightly curled. When he opened his eyes, they were a brilliant sky blue, brighter than the world. And he had instantly recoiled from Grian the instant he saw him. 

Grian could instantly tell the boy was scared. So, he waved, took off his red sweater leaving him in a white under shirt, set it on the bed, and then left. The next few days, he would come back. The blond boy started to trust him, and they became quick friends. The blond had latched onto Grian, and the teen didn’t mind. 

Though, after about 2 weeks, he had to go. His parents were moving, so he had to go with him. Grian promised to see the blond boy again one day, and then disappeared. The blond had been angry at first, but then he was just sad. He knew Grian genuinely didn’t want to leave. Not like his family. But he was going to miss him dearly. 

The next time he was found was 3 years later. He was 9, and the visitor was 16. He wore a mask that was purple. It covered almost all of his face, leaving only 1 of his eyes and the area around it visible. Where the mask met his hairline on the side where his eye was covered, there was a bunny ear. 

He had a deep voice, deeper than anyone the blond had ever heard (and he had heard pretty deep voices before). The masked teen had come in the dead of the night, to escape mobs. He saw the mansion, and thought it was abandoned. He was surprised to find a 9 year old there, who had been making potatoes. 

The blond had always had a wrecked sleep schedule. With nightmares from his old home. And nightmares of his new, he barely ever truly slept. Corpse, the masked teen, noticed that. He always could notice when someone was like him. So, he had decided then and there to help the kid with blond hair, sky blue eyes, and a red sweater sleep. 

And that he did. He would come as often as possible in the night, and hum softly to the boy. Slowly, as they got closer and closer, Corpse was confident enough to take off his mask. And, well, if he left the mansion maskless and had to put one back on the instant he got back home, well, who would know besides him?

Eventually though, his parents caught him sneaking out. So with one last night out after months of doing so, and explaining to the blond, he couldn’t come back. And the blond understood, even at such a young age. He knew. He had always known that day would come, but it didn’t help with the sting that came with it. 

The 3rd visitor was actually his fault, the blond had decided. He had been playing outside, it was his eleventh birthday after all, and that’s when a teen stumbled upon him. The teen was short, shorter than Tommy even though he was probably older. His eyes were black brown, and seemed to shin. He also had golden wings that seemed to sparkle in the light on his back, along with a beanie that barely hid black hair underneath. 

The teen had instantly declared them best friends, and the blond learned his name. Alexis. But the blond decided Quackity fit him better. And so, they were best friends. Tommy would wait outside for him, even if the day were cold or blazing hot. And the 2 played outside or inside. Hide n seek, tag, tic tac toe, you name it. They played and played and played. They told stories as they played, or just did so in silence. Either way, both boys were happy. 

And then came the fateful day Quackity had to leave. His village he lived in were driving out hybrids, and Quackity had to leave everyone behind. But, he promised to see him again. And Tommy, with those small flickers of hope that he had held over the years, believed him. He believed him, and bid him farewell, but only after receiving a yellow glow feather (as the blond had started calling them). The blond was ecstatic, of course, and made a necklace, which he then coated the feather in resin to preserve it. 

Quackity leaving still stung, of course, but not as much as the other  betrayals people who did.

The fourth came in a pair. A ram hybrid and a herobrine descendant (though, he was more a hybrid than anything). It had only been a year, the blond was 12 and a half. At first, when the pair saw the blond (reading in his room, they had come into his house for shelter from the rain), they thought he might be scared of them. Thought he might be scared that they were hybrids. And then they saw his pointed ears, slight tusks, and his raccoon tail and ears. 

He looked at them, and instantly welcomed them in. They told stories as they waited out the rain. The herobrine hybrid was named TimeDeo, but preferred Deo. The ram hybrid was named Jschlatt, but he preferred Schlatt. They were 18, Deo closer to 19 than Schlatt. And the next day, if they came back without the rain, only they knew. 

And, just like everybody else, they came back. Days turned into months, which turned into a year. He was 13 and half when they had to leave. An old friend of theirs was calling them to help them rule. And they knew they needed to help. Tommy understood that as well. 

So, they had to leave. And if both left with giving the boy a kiss, Deo’s sunglasses, and one of Schlatt’s favorite ties, no one knew but the 3 of them. 

The leaving didn’t hurt anymore. Just left an empty pit in his stomach. So the blond poured his energy into things. Training, reading, redtone, design, building, gardening, baking, cooking, anything he could do. He poured his heart and soul (both of them empty) into what he did. He didn’t know what else to do with the pit. 

And the final people to come were also a pair, and it was 5 (he was 17, a few days away from being 18) years later. This time though, they were brothers. Half brothers. The younger one, Ranboo, was taller than the other 2, and was half ender and half ghast. The older one was only half ender, who wore a white mask with a smiley face, and his name was Dream. Ranboo wore a suit, similar to Schlatt, but still different, along with a crown with real jewels. 

They didn’t stay long like all the others. They couldn’t. They did stay for a week though. There had been a stray snowstorm, and they were stuck there until it blew away or melted. They played board games, talked, or just basked in the silence. Dream and Ranboo liked the blond right away, and they could tell the kid had been there for a very long time, if not forever. 

Out of all of the visitors, they were the first ones to ever see his new wings and his scar. The scar had been from when he was 3. He remembered it faintly. The feeling of burning scalding water on his back. He was told 2 years later his parents had been fighting. His mom had been holding a tea kettle, when his father hit her. And it went downhill from there. He stayed silent when it happened, even as he got splashed 2 more items. And later, after patching him up as much as possible, his mother punished him for not crying out. 

The wings though, those were new. He had gotten them when he turned 15. They had split open his back, and it hurt so much. He had silently screamed and sobbed for hours. Because even though he knew he was safe, he would always have that overwhelming fear, that survival instinct. In his old house, sound meant punishment. From when he could almost talk to when he turned 3, that had always been the rule. So, he stayed silent. 

And after the endeavor, he cleaned up the blood, and learned how to fly. Learned how to fold his wings. Learned how to puff them out to strike fear. He learned how to make them appear larger than they were. All by himself. 

Ranboo and Dream instantly knew one thing. He was somehow related to Philza, and they needed to learn what happened so they could act accordingly. . 

So, when they left, they gave him 3 things. He got Ranboo’s crown (which the younger tried to protest, but he lost), Dream’s trademark black fingerless gloves (which he instantly put on with a “Thanks Big Man!”), and a map. 

Dream told the blond that in a month, they were holding a festival in his lands. The festival was for celebrating the united nations. The Essempi, L’Manburg, the Antarctic Empire, the Dropships, El Rapids, the Badlands and Hermitcraft. It was only a 3 day walk, 1 day if he flew. They couldn’t take him with them because they had different stops to make, but he could always swing by. And so, instead of saying “Goodbye”, they said “See you later”, and instead of the pit coming back, it was replaced with the flickering flames of hope. 

Flickering flames that were being heated up quickly. 

The blond left 2 days in advance. He wasn’t as strong with his wings in the cold weather (which was the weather surrounding his home). He packed clothes, some of his favorite books, and dressed in the gifts he had received over the years. First was the sweater from Grian, his first friend, paired with some jeans. Next, he put on Schlatt’s tie, having it so it was cinched tight around his thigh, and hung on the outside of his left leg. He put on the necklace next, Quackity’s yellow glow feather still in perfect condition. He put on Dream's gloves next, then Deo’s sunglasses, and then Corpse’s mask. And finally, he put on the crown. He looked a bit weird in the mismatched clothing and accessories, but he didn’t care. 

He also took a moment to make sure everything was safely secured on him (using hair pins to help keep the crown on his head). Then, he grabbed his side back, slung it over his shoulder, and flew, following the map easily. 

As he got closer and closer, the weather turned warmer and warmer, until it was maybe late spring, early summer. A perfect temperature. It still took 2 days to arrive.

He made sure to stop before entering the line of sight of the guards surrounding walls made to protect those inside. He tucked his wings to his back, put Ranboo’s crown safely into his bag, and pulled on a cloak. His wings were comfortable against his back, even with the cloak. And as he walked up, no one questioned him, aside from a simple “State your business”, in which he explained he was here for the festival. 

They let him in with a smile, excited for the festival. Anyone and everyone was allowed. The only rules were no foul play in any way whatsoever, and have fun. So, of course they let the kid in.

And to the blond, the festival was amazing. He had also brought money just in case (he didn’t need any out in his mansion, he had gardons and no one close enough he wouldn’t be scared to find, besides here, of course). He twirled in the streets without a care, bought food from stalls, and other different objects. He saw Ranboo and Dream again, and Ranboo danced with him. Dream had other stuff to do, but with both of their permission, he put the crown back on. And no one questioned them as they danced the night. 

At the end of the night, they offered him a place to stay in their castle. He refused politely. He wanted to stay in a smaller place, like an inn. And they seemed to understand. They even pointed him to the best one, that was also one of the smallest ones.

The next morning, Ranboo and Dream insisted on a tour of the castle. So, a tour they did. They showed him everywhere and everything. They introduced him to others, leaving aside the nobles from the other countries. And when they had a meeting, they had him go with him. Crown in all. And, of course, he agreed. 

They wanted him like his own family didn’t. The ones who had been strangers nearly a month and a half ago, who had welcomed him with open arms. Hell, he had more random strangers he had known for months to a year who wanted him more, but were forced to leave. But his family, who had adopted him, had him for 2 years, and then left. He had been 5, left home alone to fend for himself. He learned everything he knew by himself. 

They insisted he remained hooded though, and he agreed. So, when they entered, his head had been bowed. He sat on the right side of Ranboo, who sat on the right side of Dream. He sat, head bowed, before sneaking a glance up. 

His breath caught, but nobody seemed to notice. The first people he had noticed were  _ his family _ . Philza Minecraft and Technoblade, wearing regal blue, with the sign of the Antarctic Empire on their back. And Wilbur Soot with some boy with brown hair on his right, and an oranged haired fox haired boy on his left, all of them wearing the suit of L’Manburg. Wilbur looked at the brunette with such pride and adoration, same with Philza and Techno as they glanced at the brunette that it made Tommy prickle with jealousy, and it also made him want to throw up. 

The next people he noticed were his friends. Schlatt and Deo, sitting with 2 others wearing the emblem of the Badlands. Grian, sitting with a bearded man with a farm hat and man with a black mustache. Corpse sitting with 3 others, hand enclosed around a brunette’s with a cyan and green scarf, with a female with light brown hair with blond ombre, and a black haired boy also with a mustache on either side of the pair. Quackity also sitting with 3 others, the 2 on either side of him each holding one of his hands. The other brunette keeps glancing at Dream, his eyes devoid of any color similar to Deo’s. 

They were his friends and his families, all in one place. And he was scared, so very scared. 

“Dream, may I ask why you have a hooded figure with you? Do you not trust us?” Wilbur asks, and Tommy holds back a recoil at the sound of his voice. Still the same.

“Actually, about half of you know him.” Dream replies easily. 

“Is- Is he wearing one of Ranboo’s crowns?” GoodTimesWithScar hesitantly asks, pointing to the familiar lump of a crown at the top of the blond’s hood. 

“Yes. I gave it to him, as a gift. When we first met, Dream and I were out, and got caught in a snowstorm. He sheltered us, and then we had to leave him for business, so I gave him one of my crowns, and we gave him a map to get here. So he could enjoy the festival.” Ranboo explains. 

Philza’s eyes narrow at that. His chat was oddly silent, with only slight mutterings of being a bad parent, which he didn’t understand. He had all of his boys, Wilbur, Techno, and Tubbo.

Ranboo places a reassuring hand on the blond’s arm. “Whenever you’re ready. We’ll be here to help face them. And so will your other friends, we can see how deeply you cherish them and they can never shut up about you.”

The blond nods slowly, before turning to face them. He stands slowly, which puts the others on edge. In one swift movement, he takes his cloak off. His wings stay tucked to his back, so no one but Ranboo and Dream at his side can see. 

Everyone who knows him is dumbfounded, all of them standing abruptly (except Philza, who had already been standing). The first one to react, surprisingly, is Corpse. 

“Tommy.” He breathes, hands twitching as if to reach out to the blond boy. 

“How are you here?” Grian asks softly, tears welling up in his eyes as he sees his sweater. 

“You- You still have my feather!” Quackity cries out happily, tears of joy streaming down his face. 

“So, we finally meet again, huh, kid?” Schlatt says jokingly, and Deo just flashes a bright smile, trying to convey all his emotions to the blond. The blond receives them easily, knowing Deo well enough to know he’s not one for words as much as Schlatt.

“How the hell in the world do you 5 know Tommy?” Technoblade asks, anger seeping into his tone. 

Tommy would laugh if he honestly wasn’t scared.

“I found him when he was 5, holed up in a mansion I thought abandoned, and came back everyday until my parents forced us to move. I gave him my original red sweater to remember me by.” Grian is the first to speak up. 

“I found him when he was 9. It had been the dead of night, and I had been running from mobs. He welcomed me, and I kept coming back until my parents threatened me if I snuck out again. I gave him my first mask, and had to make a new one the next day, but it was worth it.” Corpse is next to explain his side. 

‘It was his eleventh birthday when I found him. I came back everyday and played outside or inside, anything and everything. Or sometimes, we just told stories. I gave him one of my feathers before I left, he used to call them yellow glow feathers.” Quackity sounds fond, and he’s still crying happy tears.

“He was 12 and a half. We came back for a year before Bad and Skeppy called us to help with the Badlands. I gave him my sunglasses, which he is clearly wearing, and Schlatt gave him his favorite tie, which I see is tied around his leg.” Deo’s tone is harsh, and hard, letting people know he’s not lying. Tommy doesn’t mind, he likes the sound of Deo’s voice, no matter the tone (unless it’s true anger directed towards him).

“And, like Ranboo explained earlier, we stumbled across him in a snowstorm. I gave him my gloves before we left, Ranboo gave him his crown, and we both gave him a map. Explained the festival, and he came. We had fun yesterday, dancing and playing and eating, and it was fun.” 

“How do you know Tommy?” Valkyrae inquires curiously. 

Philza looks down, rubbing his temple with his forefinger and his thumb. “He’s my son, and Wilbur and Techno’s brother.” 

Tommy laughs at that, catching everyone, even his family, off guard. 

“Oh, no. I do not think so, Philza Minecraft-” but Wilbur cuts him off, “You do not speak like that to him, young man. Phil is our father, and you will treat him with respect.” 

Tommy laughs once again. “He may be  _ your  _ father, but he is and will never be mine. My father was a drunkard who got into fights with my mom, who was also drunk half the time. My father is the person who instilled the fear into me when I was 3 that making sound meant punishment. My father is the man who killed my mother in a drunken rage with a knife, and almost killed me if a neighbor hadn't interfered. Philza is the man who adopted me, and promised a family. Nothing more, nothing less.” Tommy is shaking rage, trying to keep in his pent up emotions. 

“Tommy-” Techno starts, exasperated, but Tommy cuts him off, finally letting his feelings explode. 

“No- No! You do not get a say in this Technoblade!” The whole room falls silent, waiting. Tommy turns to glance at all of them, including the brunette who he learned was named Tubbo. The boy that replaced him in the family Philza promised him.

“You do not know how it feels to be abandoned. You left me in a mansion too big for one child for 13 years! I Was 5 and I learned how to take care of myself! I taught myself how to read, I taught myself how to garden, I taught myself how to cook, I taught myself how to fight, I taught myself how to hunt, I taught myself everything! From baking simple pastries to making complicated redstone machines! I have a total of 7 friends, and all because they stumbled across me in a forest!”

“You left me when I needed you most! You adopted me with promises of a family and then left, 2 years after! I waited 13 goddamn years in that house, too scared to leave in case you came back! I waited and waited and waited! And I might look dumb, but I’m actually a lot smarter than you think! I know I’m your distant cousin Philza! I know that I’m a mix between hybrids, with piglin tusks, and elven pointed ears and racoon ears and a tail and wings! I know that when I was 3 my mother accidentally splashed me in boiling hot water because my father hit her multiple times! I know that you never even fucking wanted me!”

“Do you know what it feels like to not be wanted all your life?! Do you know how much you scarred me adding onto how much I already was! Do you know what it’s like to see all your friends having to move away because of something out of their control!? The only constant I had in my life was nothingness, loneliness, and a giant fucking mansion!”

“And because god forbid it get any better, I come here looking for friends, and after having the best day of my life, I find out you replaced me! I can see it in the way you and Technoblade and Wilbur look at him! I can see it in the way your eyes shine with pride and adoration! Because I’m never good enough! I wasn’t for my birth parents and I wasn’t for you!”

“How does it feel to know you fucked up my life more so than it already was!?” 

The room lets the words sink in, all of them surprised. Those who had known Tommy, even if it was only for parts of his life, had never heard him yell like that. Yeah, maybe if they were playing a game or accidentally got hurt, he would scream and shout. But he never yelled with such emotion and pain clear in his voice before. Even the Watson family was dumbfounded. 

Philza opens his mouth, face set into one of rage, when Mumbo puts up a hand to silence him. He obeys, and everyone turns to the mustached man. 

“If you say one thing about him being wrong, or unvalidate him for his feelings, if you even let a tiny bit of rage or normal anger slip into your voice, I will not hesitate to end our contract between our nations right here and now. And I know for a fact, the others besides L’Manburg will follow me.” He asserts, and Tommy looks at him, surprised. 

_ Did someone stand up for him on their own accord? _

Everyone else seems to be in some sort of agreement, all waiting expectantly for Philza to say something. He flounders for a second, before Wilbur takes over. 

“Tommy-”

Tommy cuts the man off. “If you’re going to apologize, there’s no need to say a thing. There’s nothing you could ever say or do for me to forgive you for leaving me alone for for more than a decade, in a giant mansion, in the middle of fucking nowhere, with the only food resource being hunting or farming. Skip the apology, and say something, anything else. But tread carefully, because I don’t know most of these people, but they don’t look like the kind of people who take back threats like that.”

Wilbur huffs in frustration, thinking of his words carefully. So, Techno speaks up, voice monotone. 

“Theseus, we didn’t replace you. Phil didn’t adopt Tubbo, nor was he thinking of doing so,” Techno’s eyes shift at that last part, and Tubbo’s lips are pressed firmly together, so Tommy cuts off another member of his family. 

“That’s a lie, I’m not an idiot. I can see your eyes shift and I can see you never taught Tubbo how to properly hide secrets. Also, don’t call me that. I’m not a hero, nor was I ever exiled. I am not Theseus, or Icarus, or Achilles, or any of those Greek heroes and demigods or gods. I’m Tommy, plain and simple.”

“Wait, you said wings earlier in your rant. What do you mean by that?” Phil asks, confused. 

“Oh! I forgot to mention! I had to lay in my bed, by myself, as wings sprouted out of my back and left a bloody mess that hurt excruciatingly so! Then I had to clean up everything, and take weeks to teach myself how to fly and so forth!” Tommy replies, adding fake cheerfulness to his voice. 

He spreads his wings wide, showing off the molten orange and fiery red and yellow wings. They glow, like Quackity’s, and the blond can’t help to think they’re glow buddies.

“They’re phoenix wings, if you couldn’t tell. I learned about a year ago that I can’t die, when I accidentally impaled myself. If you even try to take a feather without permission, I will burn you. Plus, the healing and regeneration properties only work when I’ve willingly given a feather to you, or when you found one I’ve shed naturally.”

“I never thought you’d be so rare.” Philza mutters, and Tommy’s face twists. 

“Yeah, of course you didn’t.” 

Ranboo places his arm around Tommy’s shoulders, and Tommy turns into the taller teen. He sighs, exhausted after so much yelling. Dream is seething, as are a lot of the others. One thought was running through their heads; 

_ Who would do that to a child? _

“Philza Minecraft, Technoblade, Wilbur Soot, kings of the Antarctic Empire and President of L’Manburg. Our peace treaty will stay in peace, but, if you ever think of interacting with Tommy without his explicit permission, or if any of you enter one of our countries unannounced or without warning, the contract will mean nothing. You might be powerful, but I can say with confidence that Tommy means a lot to the people here, and we will do anything to protect him. And even if you 2 were to fight together, you would never be able to defeat the rest of us. Especially once Jimmy, FitMC, and Wispexe, all who couldn’t be here today for this meeting, hear about this, they will fight tooth and nail for him as well. You can stay here for the rest of the festival, but once it is over, I expect the 3 of you gone. Tubbo, Fundy, Pete, and anyone else can stay if they would like, but you 3 may not.” Dream declares, and to Tommy’s tired mind, it sounds perfect.

If he was awake, he would protest. He doesn’t want these people to hang their countries' peace treaty in the balance for him. But, his tired mind can tell he’d never win the argument. So, he stays silent. And just lets himself be loved for one.


	21. Oikogeneia Aimatos Kai Chrysou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by insomnia_lnz  
> Also, this oneshot itself is 7000 words, and the last one was almost 5000, so I think it makes sense why it takes a while to finish requests and so forth.   
> Title roughly translates to Family of Blood and Gold in Greek, but I used Google Translate, so it's probably a bit off.

Tommy couldn’t remember the last time he could breathe properly. If he thinks back on it, he didn’t think he could ever breathe properly when we was with Tubbo. Or his family, Wilbur, and Technoblade, and Philza. 

He couldn’t breathe properly when he grew up, either being smothered or left behind for good, dancing on egg shells and shards of glass. He couldn’t breathe when he was fighting by Wilbur’s side, when he died twice, when he gave up his discs. He couldn’t breathe when he was in the election, when they were betrayed by Schlatt, when they were in Pogtopia with Technoblade. He couldn’t breathe when Techno shot Tubbo with fireworks, when they were planning, when they attacked, when Schlatt died. He couldn’t breathe when Wilbur pushed the button, when Phil stabbed Wilbur, when Techno spawned the withers. He couldn’t breathe when they were doing all the repairs, when he became vice president, when Ghostbur appeared. 

He couldn’t breathe when he and Ranboo accidentally lit George’s house afire, when Dream threatened L’Manburg even though George wasn’t mad or sad (for the man knew how important Tommy was to his younger brother and he knew Tommy was just in pain), when Tubbo gave in and exiled him. He couldn’t breathe when Dream led him out of everyone’s land, he couldn’t breathe when George looked so pissed at Dream, he couldn’t breathe when Ghostbur followed. He couldn’t breathe when Sam visited offering his house to be his, when they built Tnrent and Logstedshire, when Dream came and demanded his things. He couldn't breathe when he would wake up underwater, when Ghostbur started to stop coming, when he received  _ Your Tubbo _ , when Ranboo would visit, when Dream blew everything sky high. 

He thinks the only time he could ever truly breathe was before he got adopted by Philza, with his drunk and abusive parents, and when he was with Business Bay. Opposing his ‘family’, and having fun. No reason to mask his words, mask his hurt. No reason to shut up or talk his head off with no inbetween. No expectations of greatness resting on his shoulders. No best friend and family who expected everything from him and never gave anything back. 

Just a group of 5 (which became 6 when Boffy finally agreed to join), a piece of land, and a shit ton of pranks. And he could breathe.

But then Wilbur needed him. And he had to go. He was too scared of the consequences if he didn’t. And the Bay, his brothers in everything but blood (unless you count the blood spilt for each other on the battlefield), understood. They knew who his family were. And they resented them, hated them (never Tommy though). But, they knew how powerful they were. And they knew that Tommy didn’t want to lose any of them.

Tommy was done with not being able to breathe. He was done with carrying anything and everything for people who would never do the same. He was done with giving and giving and giving and never getting anything in return. 

So, he ran. He created a tower out of spare materials. Dropped his compass, letting it shatter against the ground more than a thousand blocks below him. He dived into the lake beside the tower, and he ran. He didn’t bother looking back, he knew it wouldn't change a thing. He ran, his feet carrying him on autopilot, wounds faintly buzzing but not bothering him (though, it was getting really hard to see). And before he knew it, he was standing outside a cliff, his brain trying to tell him something. 

But, what he had failed to note before, was he was bleeding. Really badly, you could say. He was covered in scars, and cuts, and bruises, and gashes. He had been running on pure adrenaline, and it left him all at once. He fell, in front of the door, so close to some semblance of safety and the ability to breathe. Black dots filled his vision, but before he could fully pass out, he heard the familiar sound of redstone contraption, and a gasp, before the world turned black for him.

Luckily, this wasn’t the time for this end. There, staring in the doorway of the redstone door, was Karl Jacobs, QuackityHQ, and Sapnap. Sam was Quackity’s dad, if you didn't know, and he was also George’s. Not birth, of course. Sam was a creeper hybrid, Quackity was a duck hybrid, and George had 2 brothers, Eret and TimeDeo. Sam had adopted both of them when they were 17, and Sam would forever think of them as his children, his pack. 

El Rapids had decided to take a break, to get away from everything. And Sam said they could stay at his base. The 3 fiances were leaving to go mess around in the nether, with Sapnap’s blaze powers and everything. They did not expect to find Tommyinnit, the big man himself, passed out, almost dead, outside the door. After the shock settled in, they all sprung into action. 

“George! Get the medical supplies, now!” Sapnap exclaims, as Karl rushes forward to scoop up the boy. 

Quackity walks beside Karl, pushing the hair out of Tommy’s eyes, and cradling his face while they walk. George is already setting up in the kitchen, laying out materials and so forth. When he sees Tommy, his heart drops, and then picks up. He guides Karl on setting down Tommy, before getting to work. 

George does most of the work, instructing the others when he needs help. It takes a while, but once George is done, he’s relieved. 

Tommy wasn’t going to die. He was severely malnourished, had lost a lot of blood, had even more scars then before he was exiled, and would never be able to see out of his right eye again, but he was alive and wasn’t going to die. And that is all that mattered.

They settled him into the spare room, tucking him in, before congregating in the living room area. Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap took up one of the couches, snuggling together, George sits in one of the recliners alone. 

“What happened?” George asks, breaking the slightly uncomfortable silence they had created. 

“We don’t know. Found him outside the door, passed out. Last time I checked, he was in exile. Which means something happened.” Quackity replies softly. 

George takes in a deep breath, trying to calm his oncoming rage and sadness. His emotions wanted to eat him whole. He held them back. 

“George, you’ve always held a fond spot for Tommy. Can you tell us why?” Karl asks quietly. 

George sighs. “Have you heard of the Business Bay?” 

They all shake their heads. 

“Business Bay was a faction started on SMP Earth 5 years ago. It started with 5 teens, TimeDeo, Wispexe, Bitzel, LukeOrSomething, and their leader, Tommy. He was 12 when he started the faction. And, he ran it for 2 years. In that time span, he brought Business Bay up from a shitty iffy faction, to a thriving place full of people. They waged wars against the Antarctic Empire, NewFoundLand, and countless others. They defeated admins like it was nothing, with skill, determination, and their loyalty and love for each other. Eventually, Tommy left, when he was 14, to come here with Wilbur, his brother. But, you know the rest of that.” 

“What you don’t know, though, is Time Deo is my younger brother, and Eret is my twin. We are descendants of herobrine. Deo chose to stay on SMP Earth a long time ago, Eret decided to follow Wilbur who was his best friend at the time, and I came here. That was when I was about 10 though, and that’s when Sam adopted me. I go to SMP Earth constantly to see Deo, and I’ve been doing it for Years. I’ve known Tommy for a very long time, and SBI? His family? They’re a shitty family. I can tell. I have no idea how Tommy feels about it, but I can tell he acts a whole awful lot, especially with them,”

“Plus, Tommy means a lot to Deo. The Business Bay is a family, forged in blood, sweat, tears, wars, battles, anything and everything. They hated it when Tommy had to leave with Wilbur, and miss him deeply. When Tommy burned my house down, I was never angry. Dream just wouldn’t fucking listen to me, and used the harmless griefing as a piece to move his godforsaken plan along. He doesn’t even know the full story.” 

“What’s the full story then? You haven’t even told me.” Sapnap asks in return. 

“I told Tommy he could do some harmless stealing, because he was too afraid to do it without permission. He got Ranboo involved, because they became quick friends, and if you don’t know or can’t tell, Tommy trusted him more than he trusted Tubbo even if they barely knew each other. They stole a few things, placed a few signs, etc. But, if you didn’t know, which no one does so you can’t tell a soul, not even SBI knows, Tommy is part phoenix. He didn’t get the regeneration abilities, or all that shit. He should be getting wings soon, but the feathers can’t bring someone back. But, he does have uncontrollable fire based off of his emotions,” 

“He was having fun for once, since everything happened, and his powers acted accordingly. Ranboo and Tommy put out the fire as quickly as possible, but Punz saw and told Dream right away. Then, the 2 of them spent the rest of the day rebuilding it all using reference pictures. They even put everything back, replaced as much as they could, got rid of the sign, made my fish’s pond a bit bigger to accommodate the tiny new details. They were gonna leave a note, but I got there and they just explained it. So, I ruffled their hair and sent them on their way.”

“So, basically, Dream’s an asshole, which we already knew. And he seemed to be the only one who was constantly visiting Tommy, so he did all of that shit. Plus, he’s been manipulating everyone, including Philza and Technoblade, besides us. Anything else?” Quackity puts all together in a simple manner. 

“I think he convinced Ranboo that he blew up the community house, because he won’t stop muttering about it. Plus, I heard Dream has started taking an interest in Purpled, shoving him a bit closer to Bad and them with the egg.” Karl speaks up. 

“Wait- You talk to Ranboo?” George asks, all of them genuinely surprised. 

Karl just sighs at that. “I’m a time traveler, you know that, correct?” They nod. 

“Well, when you time travel, you start to slowly move your memories. And in doing so, you lose all your color, turning white. I saved Ranboo in the in between before he could forget everything. That’s how he got whitelisted, and that’s also why he has severe memory loss. He’s a little brother to me, and I hate to see him hurt. And Dream, well, Dream’s been hardcore manipulating him, messing with his mind. And I’m very pissed.”

Before anyone else can inquire anything, a scream rips through the air. All of them are moving without a second thought, rushing to Tommy’s room. There, they find the boy panicking, and hyperventilating. Karl rushes forward first, knowing what to do. He sits beside Tommy gently, and snaps his fingers in front of the boy's face to catch his attention. 

“Tommy, Tommy- I need you to breathe with me, okay?” He says softly, and the blond boy’s left eye seems to focus a bit. Karl gently grabs Tommy’s hand, ignoring the flinch for now, and places it on his chest. 

“Follow me Tommy.” He says, and Tommy listens. 

Slowly, the teen calms down, but he’s still shaking and crying. Karl releases Tommy’s hand.

“I know I was just touching you which I never should’ve done without your permission, but can I touch you? If not, that’s okay. I just want to hug you.” Karl asks, opening his arms. 

Tommy falls into them, and curls into the older’s chest. Karl cradles the boy softly, hand finding his hair to gently rub his scalp. Slowly, the others walk over, all asking a similar question to Karl’s. The boy nods, so Karl rearranges them so they’re cuddling on the medium sized bed. Tommy is in the middle, with 2 adults on either side. Karl and Quackity on his left and Sapnap and George of his right. 

He takes a moment to take everything in. He feels… safe, in the cuddle. His injuries don’t exactly feel nice like this, but it’s better than the dull buzz. He can’t see out of his right eye, but he doesn’t mind that much laying there with them. He had known something was wrong with his eye as soon as it turned blurry while he was running, and, well, the boy didn’t care. 

“Why- Why are you doing this for me? Everyone else seems to hate me, and yet… you patched me up and are here making me feel safe and I don’t get it.” Tommy asks quietly, slightly muffled with his face tucked into Sapnap’s chest. 

Sapnap nudges his head until Tommy is looking at him. With both hands, he cradles his cheeks. “Tommy, you are 16. And we know for a fact you’ve been fighting in wars, whether you started them or not, since you were 12. No person should be going through that type of trauma at such a young age. I might be 19 Tommy, but I was your age when these wars started on this server. And, even before that, my childhood best friend has been deceiving me, without a second thought,”

“We are sick and tired of people taking your loyalty, and kindness, and care for granted. We are sick and tired of us standing to the side, or forcing you into things. We just want you to be a child, Tommy. We want you to be able to hang out with your friends without being exiled, we want you to be able to have a family that doesn’t take you for granted.  _ We _ want to be your family, Tommy.” Sapnap’s voice holds sincerity, care, fondness, and love. And Tommy can tell, he’s been able to read people since he was 4, he had to, to be able to grow up in a house of monsters. 

Tommy gives a small, genuine smile, as tears slip out of his eyes. “Really? No cap?” 

George laughs wetly from behind Sapnap. “No cap. You are now officially, my younger brother. And Deo and Eret are going to be so excited when he learns you’re now officially part of the family, but so pissed when they learn about how.” 

Tommy buries his face back into Sapnap’s chest. “You guys are too kind.” 

Their hearts break at that. No child should think normal, familiar love, is too kind. No child should feel like that, just them being cared for in a normal way is too kind.

Karl wraps his arms around the boy’s too skinny waist. “Tommy, this isn’t us just being kind. We’re doing this because we love you. And we’re sorry that no one was ever there enough to teach you what unconditional love is, but the gods be damned, we will make sure you never feel like that again. We’ve all known you for a while now, and we’re sorry we couldn’t help you with your pain because of our fear. But, we’re done letting fear drive our actions.” 

“Do-” Tommy takes a moment to let that sink in, before asking the question that’s been on his mind, “Do you think I’ll ever be able to see Ranboo and purpled and the Bay again?” His voice is soft, and sounds so utterly broken yet hopeful, that all of them get even more pissed at the people who broke this boy countless times and either couldn’t see it, or couldn’t care less. 

“Of course, Tommy. Ranboo and Purpled miss you dearly. Ranboo has even started gravitating towards the purple lover because of it, and they’ve been bonding. Helping each other out. Whenever you are ready, we can contact them, and get them here.” Quackity reassures. 

“Okay, just, can we keep Tubbo out of this? It might be hard to believe, but, Tubbo is as bad as my family. I’ve known him since we were 7, and I do care for him. But… he only seems to care for me when it benefits him. Whether to get closer to me, to stick with Wilbur or other members of my family, to get L’Manburg for himself, anything he wants. I just-” Tommy cuts himself off as a strangled sob emits from his lips. 

Sapnap is instantly shushing the boy lightly, scraping his scalp softly with his warm fingers. “Of course. We would never bring anyone here without your permission, besides Sam, but even then, if you couldn’t handle it, he would leave. This place is safe for you, bud. A safe place. Only people you allow will be here, besides maybe Hanna or puffy, because Sam has extended his house for them. Other than that, no one else is coming here. Especially now, with Sam too busy, and barely anyone knowing where he lives.” The Blaze hybrid reassures, before softly making tiny blaze noises. 

Tommy calms down at that, making tiny bird noises in reply. He slowly falls asleep, feeling safe and content to be there with his family. 

As time moves on, important things happen. 

3 days in, he gets to see Purpled and Ranboo. They moved in that day as well, insisting Tommy needed them. And well, Sapnap had always thought of Purpled as a younger brother due to practically teaching him how to do many things, and Karl already explained his connection to Ranboo. 

A week in, they finally contact Sam and tell him everything. He reassures all of the boys that it is okay, fills them in a bit on what’s happening. Dream has declared Tommy dead and there’s a funeral. He won’t be coming back until after he finishes the project, and then he’s staying as far away from Dream as possible. 

A month in, Sam comes back, with Puffy and Eret in tow. They slip into the dynamics easily, Eret having left his throne behind for Dream as the man tears the SMP itself apart, along with the other countries. 

2 months in, Tommy calls Karl papa. And that day, they decide to finally name the rolls, all revolving around how Tommy feels. Karl is his papa, Sapnap is his dad, and Quackity is his mom due to his maternal instincts from his duck side. Ranboo and Purpled are his older brothers, along with being the younger sibling of those I explained earlier. George and Eret are also his older brothers, but can also be his uncles at times. Puffy is his aunt, and Sam is his grandfather, along with an uncle (just in case). And that was that.

5 months in, Tommy got to introduce his new family to his old one. They spent the day on SMP Earth in Business Bay, laughing, having fun, being free. And, well, if the visits continued, especially as new landmarks appeared in their life over time, who would blame them? 

7 months in, he finally explains everything that happened in exile. To say they all were pissed would be an understatement. But he convinces them all to hold back until he’s ready to confront them. 

8 months in, Ranboo confesses about Dream’s manipulation, his apparent hallucinations, and about Ran and Boo. They are very accepting about his 2 sides, very pissed at Dream (even more so), but they calm down with a movie night. 

10 months in, they learn Punz is Purpled’s older brother, and about how he learned the art of their family before learning basic math, reading, and so forth. He also explains how Punz had promptly left him after they joined the SMP, chasing after money and riches and so forth. They were even more mad at the other adults on the server, but still, they waited. 

1 year in, Tommy explains about what his home life had been. Before he met SBI, during with SBI, and after SBI and it was just him and Tubbo. He explained a bit about his feelings and emotions during all the L’Manburg stuff. And how the only person he never blamed, beside Eret of course, was Fundy. His sweet, loving cousin, who grew up too fast (literally, the Fox was technically only 9 years old, but due to his hybrid status, had the body and mental capacity of a 21 year old). His nephew who he loved and adored and who he knew loved him back, and hated seeing him in pain. He also made them promise to never harm him, if a fight came about. Because he knew Fundy would pick him over anyone else any day. 

A year and 3 months in, Puffy became the 3 children’s pseudo therapist. The only real difference was she was also their auntie, so some professional things were tossed aside. Sometimes, they did therapy together, sometimes a part.

A year and 4 months in, Karl did a particularly bad jump and came back half dead with half of his life forgotten for a bit. They begged and begged for him to stop, but he finally agreed after he saw the way Tommy would slip his mask back on. 

A year and 9 months in, Tommy finally grows his wings. They were glow feathers like Quackity’s (as Tommy had dubbed them, due to their shine and glow no matter the light). But where Quackity’s feathers were golden, his were molten reds and oranges, with dashes of fiery yellow and a bit of blue near the edges. They signified just how hot he could burn, with the only one who could match being his dad.

A year and 11 months in, he finally explained to the Bay about all of his trauma and so forth. Purpled and Ranboo explained theirs as well. They were pissed as much as everyone else on how much the DSMP had hurt their family, their children/younger brothers/nephews (they were a lot of different things to each other, to be honest). And promised to be either there or waiting for him back home when he was finally ready to confront everyone. 

2 years in, Tommy sat all of them down, the Bay included, and explained about how it felt. When he had explained everything, he had left a few things out. One of them about how much it felt like he couldn’t breathe with everything that happened, and how the only times in his life that he could was now, and back during the 2 years with Business Bay. He explained about how much it hurt, and how long he had just been merely gasping for. And he thanked them, for everything. That night, they all fell asleep together, the 19 of them, one big happy family.

It was 2 years and 4 months in when he learned about the oncoming war, and was finally ready to confront everybody. 

Tommy was scared, and nervous. But, he knew. He had his family by his side, his family that didn’t leave him. He had asked the Bay specifically to stay behind, and they were happy to do so. Though, he had to promise that later they could get their revenge. Puffy, Sam, Eret, Ranboo, and Purpled would be more on the outskirts of where it was about to go down, there to help but not be directly noticed. Goerge, his papa, his dad, and his mom would be there with him, behind him, as direct moral support. 

Today, the DSMP had called a meeting together with all the countries. To try and convince them into some semblance of peace (or just to fan the flames of war, who knows). And they were going to be there as well, in the blown up community house. They would stand there, proud, Tommy finally confronting his demons and his past, his parents and older brother there too defend him. To make sure no one tried anything. 

When they arrive in the ruined community house, no one notices at first. There is shouting a plenty, fingers being pointed, and people turning on supposed allies. Tommy notes that Wilbur is resurrected, but doesn’t say anything. They are all screaming about his death, apparently. Even almost 2 and a half years later, Dream is finding ways to keep the chaos going. It would be sickening, if Tommy hadn’t expected this. 

They wait in the shadows, but it’s one of Phil’s declarations that makes him finally step forward. 

“You killed my son and have the audacity to call it a suicide! You killed one of the only sons I had left at the time! And even though I will forever hate L’Manburg for what they made me do to my eldest, we have a common interest! Killing you!” 

Tommy marches right up to the center of the floor, letting his cape fly off, and snapping his wings out. George, Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity follow. Quackity’s wings are out as well, not as big as Tommy’s. But still wide. Sapnap is glowing, tiny cracks in his skin where heat seeps out of. Karl seems to shine, his anger creating a type of glow around him, for he is half god, and that’s how he could time travel. And George’s eyes are on full display, completely white, like Eret’s and Deo’s, marking him a descendant of herobrine. 

“That is enough!” He exclaims, and everyone falls silent. 

Everyone is shocked, including Dream. Phil is the first to react, taking a slight step forward. 

“My son.” He mutters, and at that, Quackity, Karl, and Sapnap bare their teeth at the man, surprising them all again. 

“I thought you were dead!” Tubbo cries out, about to rush to him with arms open, but one glare from George has him stopping in his tracks. 

“Where the hell have you been Tommy!? It’s been almost 2 and a half years! Dream said you were dead! We found your compass, broken, at the bottom of a tower above the clouds! We thought you had jumped!” Wilbur exclaims, angry, and Tommy can see the insanity in his eyes, not as full force as it used to be, but still there. 

Tommy scoffs. “That was kind of the point, dickhead.” He replies, eyes narrowed. 

“Tommy fucking Innit-” Dream starts, striding towards the blond boy, not even trying to mask his anger. He falters though, when George moves to stand in front of Tommy, eyes narrowed, and teeth bared like an animal. 

“You will all stay the fuck away from him. We are here to talk, and that is it. So you, DreamWasTaken, need to take a step back, and fucking listen, or I will not hesitate to take a canon life, none of us will.” He explains, dark and angry.

Dream, taken aback, listens. He steps back, Punz on his left and Badlands on his right, plus Ponk it seems.

“Tommy-” Niki starts, but Tommy shakes his head, and she shuts up instantly. 

Fundy fiddles in his spot in between Tubbo and Niki, with Jack right behind him. The urge to run up to Tommy, his uncle, was strong and hard to suppress. He might have the body and the mental capacity of a 21 year old, but he still was technically almost 11. And he knew, he knew that everyone here had hurt his uncle, and he knew his uncle could never be truly mad at him, nevermind never want to see him again. But he stayed there, because he was scared he wasn’t accepted into his new family, finally having the last member of his family leave him.

“I am, so very,  _ very _ , mad and upset with every person here, besides Fundy and those who came with me. I’m upset because it was never, ever about me. That might sound selfish, but I am so very tired of giving everything and getting nothing in return. Wilbur started a country, and you all blindly followed him. You all let his silver tongue trick you, thought it was about morals, and protecting Fundy and I, and about the people. But, it never was. It was about Wilbur getting what he wanted.” Tommy chuckles at that.

Everyone besides Wilbur, Philza, Technoblade, and Fundy are surprised. Even Tommy’s parents and older brother. Had Tommy been saving some information just for this day? Those on the outskirts were surprised as well, everyone on the server was. Besides the Bay. They knew SBI, they knew Wilbur, and they know exactly why Wilbur did all of this. 

“Tommy, what are you talking about?” Dream asks. 

Had it never been about the independence of their people? If so, what had it been about?

“What are you saying Tommy? You’re saying Wilbur deceived all of us and didn’t even know? That’s not possible.” Jack speaks up, and Tommy laughs at that.

“Of course it’s possible! We are talking about Wilbur Soot, my eldest brother, prince of the Antarctic Empire, with flashy words, a silver tongue, a fast paced brain, witty remarks, and voices in his head! He started a country because NewFoundLand failed! He wanted people who he could control, who hung off his every word! He never was ‘going insane’, Wilbur’s always been insane! Voices run in the family! Even if we were all just adopted by Philza, we all got his family’s godforsaken curse! Philza’s crave death, Techno’s crave blood, Wilbur’s crave destruction, and mine crave fire and fury! But Techno’s were always the loudest!’ 

Tommy whirls to face his old family at that part. “Which, isn’t fucking true, by the way! Even if he can’t fucking control his voices, doesn’t mean they are the loudest. You should have paid more attention to all of us, Phil. Because while his voices crowded around him, like people speaking all at once, and made him easier to peer pressure, mine invaded my skull. They pounded constantly in there, begging for fire. They beg and beg to let my long held fury out. They pound, and shout and demand. They flood my senses, choking me. They make it harder for me to breathe, pressing down onto my lungs, down all over me. But, because Techno can’t fucking control his, you believe his are the loudest. So, I learn to cope in a house full of monsters, to keep my head held high while I fight back the urge to kill all of you.”

Fundy can’t help it anymore. He rushes forward, and crashes into Tommy. Everyone holds their breath, waiting for Tommy or one of the people he came with to lash out. Instead, Tommy wraps up Fundy in his arms, and holds him tight. Fundy apologizes for not remembering how to help. Apologizes for everything and anything. And Tommy reassures him he’s the only one not at fault. That he knows what it feels like to do something for a father that couldn’t care less. He reassures the boy, and then lets him linger with his parents and older brother, who welcome him with open arms.

Tommy takes a deep breath, curbs his conversation with SBI (which he knows will later turn into SBI+Tubbo), and turns to Dream and Punz. 

“Other than those 4,” Tommy gestures vaguely to SBI+Tubbo, “I hate you 2 the most out of everyone here. Dream, I knew what you were doing. Taking my stuff blowing up, and then trying to be my friend. Acting like I deserved all of that because I was ‘bad’. Hurting me as a punishment for something measly, and then instantly doing a 180 to comfort me, and bandage me up. I know manipulation, I’ve known it since I was 7 and Wilbur tried to convince me it was my fault Phil and Techno left us in that damn castle. And yes, as it might’ve worked on anyone else, maybe even me if you had me there for about 2 years, you should’ve taken into the fact that I grew up with Philza Minecraft, Technoblade, Wilbur Soot, and Tubbo_. I grew up with monsters, each in their own right,” 

Tommy turns to Punz then. “And you, you are one of the shittiest brothers I know, which is saying something if you look at my family. I will not address anything of what you did right now, purely because Purpled has the right to go off on you when he is ready. But, I will say, you are a terrible person and I despise you. And I know you might not care about my opinion, but you get anywhere near Purpled in any way, shape or form, I know 19 individuals who will gladly kill you, and will be able to, myself included,”

Tommy looks back at Dream then, remembering something. “You are also a shitty person. Not just because of what you did to me, thought that does factor in, but because of what you did to Ranboo. Again, I will not address anything of what you did to him, because he has the right to go off on you when he is ready, but I despise you as well. Just as much as I despise the Antarctic Empire and Tubbo. Also, again, just like with Purpled, if you get anywhere near Ranboo in any way, shape or form, I know 19 people who will kill you instantly, myself included.”

Tommy turns away from them, addressing Niki, and Jack. 

“You 2 haven’t directly hurt me, I will say. But you did stand by as other people hurt me, which I will never forget and most likely never forgive. Niki, I thought of you as an older sister, but then you just stood by while I was being abused by Wilbur in Pogtopia, or just stood by when I needed you. Jack, you stood back too many times to count when I or L’Manburg needed you, and even though I have always hated L’Manburg, it still hurts, Because I asked specifically for help, and you made up excuses to get yourself out of fighting. I can’t just forgive and forget that.”

He glances at the Badlands. “I could care less about what happens with you guys, but I can't forget how much wars I’ve had to fight against you. Staying neutral isn’t possible when you choose friends on certain sides. You either don’t give in to either sides, or just abolish the friendships. Or, you grab your friends and family and hightail it outta there. I would be able to maybe forgive you, if it wasn’t for the egg. Seriously? You’re letting a sentient egg control you? What part of that doesn’t exclaim ‘freaky shit, stay away’. Like, there was probably a reason the egg was buried, don’t you think? You’re honestly a bunch of fucking idiots.”

“Anyone else, like Hanna or Alyssa, or Ponk not under the egg’s influence, I have no qualms against. Friends of Sam’s are friends of mine, so you’ll be escaping the wrath of my family and myself.” Tommy gestures vaguely to the other outsiders, all neutral people or just people that pick friends over all. 

Finally, he turns back to SBI+Tubbo. 

“You 4, I will never, ever be able to forgive. I don’t think you understand what it was like growing up with you. I was either smothered, left behind, used, or manipulated. I had to walk on eggshells, shard of glass, and broken mirrors when I was around you guys, trying not to break the eggshells while also not hurting myself in the process. I could barely breathe growing up with you guys, let alone with all the voices. Being with the Bay for those 2 glorious years, I could finally breathe again. And then Wilbur, you ripped it away. Brought me here, traumatized me even more, used me, betrayed me, got my friends to betray and hurt me, brought Tubbo along to do the same, tricked and manipulated everyone around you, including Dream, tried to manipulate me even knowing it would fail. You hurt me. And when Techno and Phil are finally to be seen again, they destroy everything, kill Wilbur, traumatize even more teens, and don’t care,” 

“The worst part though has never been about me, in my honest opinion. It’s always been about everybody else. I grew up like this, I knew what was happening, why it was happening, where it was happening. But, you tricked, deceived, manipulated, gaslighted, and downright abused everybody else so easily. And even though they hurt me, everybody here would have been better off without meeting any of us. You guys ruin everything, always have. Too caught up in yourselves to see the people around you. And I’ve been fine all my life dealing with it, but then you went and ruined everyone and everything here,”

“And yeah, some of them were already shitty, like Dream and Punz, but you went to war with teenagers. You ruined my life, you ruined Niki’s life, you ruined Jack’s life, you ruined Fundy’s life, you ruined Ranboo’s life for a bit, you ruined Sapnap’s life for a bit, you ruined Quackity’s life for a bit. All for the chaos the curse demands. And that’s only the actual teens. You left Quackity and Sapnap to pick up the pieces of themselves, same with Ranboo, and thankfully Karl and Sam and Puffy and Eret and George were there. Because if they weren’t, then they could have never been there to help pick up my shattered pieces,”

“The only 2 reasons I’m glad I was in this family is because A. No one else had to suffer through this, they would’ve been dead or worse by now, and B. Fundy. He is the greatest nephew I could ever ask for, the greatest son Wilbur could ever ask for, the greatest grandson. And yet, you all seem to forget about him. You shove him aside, as if he isn’t worth it. As if he’s second best. And I am proud to say I will adopt him myself if no one else will, because I know 2 things. 1. He deserves the world and everything else and he will forever be good enough and my first choice and 2. I know for a fact I can be a better father than Wilbur and Phil ever were because I know exactly what not to do; be like my family, and I know exactly what to do; be like my parents, my papa and dad and mama,”

Tommy rubs his forehead before rubbing his eyes. “I’m so tired, no, exhausted. I’ve held this in me for years on end with no release. And I just want to rest.” Tommy turns away from everyone, walking over to his Mama, and practically falling into his waiting arms. He scoops up his son, and holds him close to his chest, even with the height difference. 

“I have one final thing to say. If any of you get near my child without his permission, I will not hesitate to burn you. And neither will he. Same goes my my younger brothers/nephews, Ranboo and Purpled. They are finally allowed to be kids, and we’re going to keep it that way. Also, Dream, no matter what, you will never be able to change the 5 boys I have whitelisted a bit over a year ago. They will always be allowed here, and you can’t stop them. Also, sooner or later, those 5 boys will come, maybe with Sam and Eret and Puffy and us, maybe not, and they will rage, They will rage against everyone and anyone who is not on Tommy’s nice list. Because you might have 4 monsters on your side, but they have something incomprehensible with Tommy, Ranboo and Purpled that even we don’t understand.” Sapnap addresses everyone then. 

“Can we go home now, papa? Mama?” Tommy asks from Quackity’s arms, looking at Karl first before looking at his mother.

Karl smooths down Tommy’s hair. “Of course, sweatie.” 

George uses his admin abilities, and teleports them and their allies to their home. When they all get there, they all take a moment to change into comfortable clothing and cuddle in the living room. Together. 

Up in the stars, a goddess smiles. Clara, goddess of the universe and everything in between. She had been the one to gift Tommy, her child. And she was so mad, that the earth would shake and crumble if she wasn’t careful. But she was. She lays a gentle hand on her son’s family, blessing them. 

Where others might be mad if their child called someone else their mom, she was proud. She knew that Tommy had a hard time articulating his feelings. She knew he was so very scared of using titles like that, because they meant so much to him, and because Phil had always been mad when Tommy (and only Tommy) specifically called him dad. So, she was proud. 

She watches over them that night, waiting. Her time to rage will come, she knows this. She gets to just watch, for now. Because she knew what was going to happen. The Bay would attack and would receive what they wanted; vengeance. But then, the monsters who hurt her son would retaliate. And then her time would come. 

It was already planned out, hidden in the stars. It was the only reason she didn’t retaliate right away, when she learned what her son was going through. Because she knew, doing this? Going through all this pain and suffering? That was the only way he could find those who truly loved him. His true family. The ones who loved him without a doubt, unconditionally, no matter what happened or could happen. 

The family who could start mending each other, first and foremost, and then the server. They were the ones who were going to save DSMP. From the monsters called SBI and Tubbo, from the egg, from the Dreamons, and those who are corrupted. 

They were the family of blood and gold.


	22. He

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this in an hour, last night. Based on She by dodie, in a way.   
> Enjoy my lovelies <3

“Karl…” Sapnap is breathless, barely even managing to say his fiance's name if it hadn’t been for the tiny gasp of air he had left.

“Hmm, what is it Sappy Nappy?” Karl turns to his younger (yet taller) fiance, raising an eyebrow at the stunned look on his face. 

“Can-” he takes a deep breath, calming himself down a bit, “Am I allowed to look at him like this?” His question is simple, yet so very complicated at the same time. 

Karl’s heart speeds up a bit. A tiny bit of jealousy rises through him as he follows Sapnap’s eyes to the boy that is making  _ his  _ man breathless, and looking so hopelessly in love. But, when he sees who he’s looking at, his heart stops all together. His jealousy fades away quickly, replaced almost instantly by want. A want to just walk over to the boy, grab him, kiss him senseless, then watch Sapnap kiss him senseless, and take him home. 

“Is it wrong? He’s really pretty.” Karl replies, eyes wide as the 2 continue to stare. 

They had heard of him before, of course they had! The vice president along with George, their friend, to a dictator of a man. Jschlatt if they remembered correctly. He was always followed by laughs, people would say. With a sense of humor beyond any of them, and a laugh that lit up the people around him. A Mexican boy who had come out of nowhere and had somehow forced his way into almost everybody’s heart. But, he could also tear you down just as fast, with a sharp wit and an even sharper tongue which helped him escalate a situation or do the complete opposite with ease.

“Isn’t he with Schlatt?” Sapnap asks in a hushed tone after they had stopped staring at the laughing, black haired male who had stolen their heart with one look and one laugh.

“I heard he escaped from him, and even though he is banned, he stays well within the borders no matter what. And Schlatt notices, but no one seems to want to stop the boy since he brings joy to everyone in such a bleak time. Not even Dream has the heart to stop him, especially since George views him as a close friend and really likes him.” Karl explains. 

“Should we…?” Sapnap lets the question hang in the air. 

Karl nods in determination. “He’s ours. I can feel it in my heart; he is definitely meant to be with us.” 

They learn more things about Quackity as the 3 spend time together. Even after they finally get together, and even well after they are married. Together, Karl and Sapnap make a list of facts they learn about Quackity. Even if it’s not all that pleasant, or is so sickly sweet and fluffy. They record it. 

Quackity is actually, legitimately, a duck hybrid. He has golden yellow wings to show it, which shine no matter the light and are wide enough to tuck Sapnap and Karl against his side, even though he’s smaller. 

His real name is Alexis, though he prefers Alex or Quackity. They learn later it’s because his mother used to scream his full first name when he was about to be punished. 

He has a beautiful voice. He uses autotune a lot when around others, or just sings off tune on purpose. The only ones who have heard his real voice is his family. 

Quackity’s dad is Awesamdude, who is also George’s dad, though nobody else knows. Besides family, of course. Quackity had been adopted when he was 13, and George had been adopted a few years previous (he had been 14, which would have made Quackity 10 at the time, wherever he was). 

His birth parents were cruel and abusive, and abandoned him when he turned 7. Because of them, he has tiny little cigarette burns all over him. Plus, his father had stabbed him before leaving him. He had originally told them it had been from a surgery, but after a breakdown, ended up spilling he used to be an orphan, the burns, the abuse, and the stab. To say Karl and Sapnap were pissed would be an understatement. 

Quackity had a soft spot for the kids there, Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, Purpled, Drista, and Lani. So, on his 20th birthday, he spent the whole day in court. Of course, the kids had no idea that they were going to court. They knew Quackity, Karl, and Sapnap wanted to adopt them all, together, but didn’t know how. Quackity got what he wanted on his birthday; his kids, safe, and protected, with his parents (Sam, Ponk, Puffy, and Eret), his husbands, and his brothers (George, and Foolish). 

Quackity was also insanely protective. Of course, they expected that. What they didn’t expect, though, was that if anyone even threatened his children, they were practically dead. How did they learn that? When Jack Manifold and Niki both lost a canon life because they had dared to threaten Tommy, Tubbo, and Ranboo in front of not just Quackity, but George, Sam, and Foolish, (which, by the way, they also learned that day just how truly scary those other 3 could be, Foolish included).

Quackity smelled like freshwater and saltwater together, mixed with the faint smell of food (depending on the day depended on the dish, mostly Mexican cuisines), and gunpowder mixed with lemon (from Sam and Ponk, his legal adoptive parents). 

Quackity got cold often, and loved to either snuggle up with a family member, or wrap himself up in his wings. 

Some days, he would wake up screaming and pleading. He had nightmares about his time with his parents (and Schlatt, but they didn’t know that part yet). If not his husbands, then another one of his family members would be there to reassure him. 

He often had panic attacks, but could usually get through them alone within a few minutes. It didn’t stop his family from being there though, which he appreciated. His children were experienced in panic attacks and meltdowns like that. He preferred Tommy out of all of them on days like that though (besides his husbands), because the boy had as severe ones as him, he was the only one to know of everything Schlatt did to him (even Tubbo, only knew part of the story), and because he loved being wrapped up in Tommy’s wings. They were soft and warm, he was a phoenix hybrid. 

Due to the last fact, he was always one of the first sought out when either someone was having a panic attack or meltdown, or if someone was on the verge of one. He could talk anyone through a bad day easily, or just hold them, wrapped up in his wings.

When he held grudges, he  _ held  _ them. Even if his grudge with Technoblade had been more because of Schlatt influencing him (which they all quickly fixed, together), he held it correctly. And, well, after learning exactly what everybody had done to his kids, he decided he needed to let loose a little, but keep the grudges held tight. He ended up taking a canon life from Technoblade (or 2), sparing Phil only because he only had one life, in all, taking 2 canon lives from Dream before just saying ‘fuck it’ and killing him in all, giving Jack and Niki another warning, killing Schlatt’s ghost for good, sparing Ghostbur because he was only loosely there, taking a canon life from Ant, Bad, Skeppy, and Punz (completely getting rid of the egg’s influence), and killing an egg. Let’s just say, the server and many other servers knew one thing; not to mess with his family.

He avoided alcohol, smoking, and all that stuff. It brought up old memories, and nobody pushed him on why. They all knew Schlatt had been a heavy drinker and smoker. No more questions were needed. 

He liked eggs anyway, but after killing the red egg, he despised them. No one  questioned it, knowing it caused unnecessary anguish.

He called Ponk his mom, because Sam would always be his Papa, and Ponk always seemed to take the stereotypical motherly role. And, it also meant Quackity loved and thrived it when their kids called him mama. Sapnap was their dad, Karl was their papa, and Quackity was their mama. He loved it, loved the affection.

Quackity had PTSD (of course), and flinched at too sudden movements. On really bad days, he would curl up in bed, needing at least one person there to reassure that he wasn’t alone. Wasn’t back in the hub, fending for himself for 6 years.

He had claustrophobia. He wouldn’t tell them why, but they found out after accidentally getting trapped in the closet, the 3 of them, together. 

He was very accepting (of course). Whether it be your sexuality, race, gender, or just being in the family. He accepted Business Bay + Boffy with open arms. Same with Jimmy and his crew, along with the Dropshippers (friends of Karl, people like Corpse, Sykkuno, Valkyrae, Toast, Poki, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, and so forth), and Thomas and his crew. He accepted them, loved them, helped them. They were family, through and through.

His favorite color was, not, in fact, blue. Instead, it was that light silvery gold color. Where when it shines in the light, it could be perceived as either color. A beautiful combination. 

He had a chat, just like Tommy, Techno, Wilbur, Phil, Corpse, Sykkuno, Dream, Toast, Rae, Ranboo and so forth. They were very bothersome, but he had his self control perfected when it came to them. They only could influence him when he was on a true rampage. 

Quackity was more powerful than he let on. He was a godspawn, actually, along with a champion of the blood god, like Techno, and blessed by Clara, goddess of the universe, and actually, Tommy’s mom. He could have taught everyone a lesson so long ago, but he didn’t. He only used his full power, or even half of it, on people who deserved it. People like Dream, people like Schlatt. 

He was partially blind in his left eye, which caused heterochromia. His left eye was a pale blue color, while his right one was a dark brown. He wore contacts usually, making sure not to slip up and switch the color. He started to not wear them anymore, after learning his family liked him better when he was being his true self. 

They learned about Schlatt and everything they did. His whole family. The minors, his husbands, his parents, the Dropshippers, Business Bay + Boffy, MrBeast crew, and the Sanders crew (all of his sides were real, if you couldn’t believe it). All of them. He told them about the abuse, the hiding, the sexual parts (not going into details, just enough to know Schlatt raped him), about being locked in small cramped spaces, the drinking, the smoking. Anything and everything, he told them. It’s why he had claustrophobia, it’s why he hated drinking and smoking, it’s the more prevalent reason why he flinched so easily, it's what consumed his nightmare. 

They were beyond pissed, beyond rage. They targeted Schlatt whenever out of that server, where he was alive. They tormented him, they had every right too after what he did to one of the brightest lights of their life. 

The 2 of them had been happy on their own, yes. But, they were so much happier after meeting Quackity. The other part of their souls. And they were infinitely more happier as their family grew and grew. Drawn in by Quackity and everything around him. They loved him. And he loved them all right back. 


	23. Lovely, Isn't It? Having People Who Care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Some found family revolving around Tommy, but not SBI wise! Also, I'm still working on requests! Motivation is just low, and I've been trying to catch up on school work the past week, so sorry for the slow update!   
> Enjoy, my lovelies <3

Tommy knew, okay. He knew that he wasn’t wanted by anyone. Especially his family. I mean, who would want him? He was loud (for good reason, though no one seemed to care), he didn’t listen (because no one looked close enough to realize he was listening more than they ever would), and so forth. He was adopted into the Watson-Minecraft family, yet, the only one who seemed to care was Kristen, his mom.

And after she died, he was all alone.

He could tell no one cared about him. He could tell by how Phil preferred Wilbur and Techno over him, or even Tubbo, his ‘best’ friend. How Techno avoided him at all costs, unless with other people in the room. How Wilbur never truly listened, just nodded along and hummed as if he was. How Tubbo talked enthusiastically to everyone besides him. How no one remembered his birthday. How no one cared when he was sick or hurt (besides the nice elders in the nearby village, but they were too far). How no one knew his triggers or that he even had PTSD from his birth dad (who he lived with until he was 6).

Techno and Phil were constantly off on adventures, sometimes bringing Wilbur, sometimes not. When Wilbur wasn’t going with, he was out busking til dawn, or getting together with friends, or getting drunk, or some shit. He was left alone in that house so long, that he started calling the house itself his family. Tubbo came by sometimes, but he knew it was only because the elders of his village insisted. The elders cared for him, and other than that, no one did.

Tommy was 8 when Kristen died. And Phil didn’t know til a few months later, he had been out travelling with Techno and Wilbur, who were 16 at the time. They had already held the funeral, Tommy had run to get the elders as soon as his mom had collapsed. Tommy, even though he was 8, understood death better than anyone ever should. He knew what it was like to die, he remembered dying once, and being brought back by something deep in his soul telling him he had to. He didn’t know why, but he obeyed. And his family didn’t even know, because they didn’t care to.

The family mourned for a week, before they sprang back, seemingly better than ever. The 3 went back on another adventure, and it took a year for them to come back, before leaving almost right away, Wilbur going to a friends house and the other 2 off on another adventure.

He learned everything he knew either by the village elders, or of his own accord. Instead of taking other people’s word for it, the elders took time to get to know Tommy. And they were glad they did, for they knew if they hadn’t then the boy would be dead. Truly dead. So, when they heard of Bedwars and Skywars, they knew. They pushed him into it, and when he gave in, well, let’s just say he’s glad he did.

In the arena, he felt free. He fought, and he got good. He was better than grown adults who had been playing for years (he was simply 11 when he started). He fought, and he fought dirty. Anything and everything was allowed once you were in the arena. All that mattered was winning. He kept getting attention, and still, his family didn't find out, which he was glad for.

Everytime he won, the elders were proud. And that made him happy. And after a year playing, he decided to run away. Which the elders fully supported, even helped cover for him for a bit.

He didn’t need family. They never wanted him, so he wouldn’t want them back. Simple as that. He didn’t need anyone to survive, he was fine on his own. Besides, it was clear no one else wanted him.

Or so he thought…

“Hey! Tommyinnit!” Tommy turns at the sound of his name, finding a dude weaving through the crowd towards him, 2 others following.

He has blond brown hair, a mask covering his face, and he’s tall, but still a bit shorter than Tommy. He also wears a neon green hoodie, which makes him stand out. One of the ones that follows him is average height, with brown hair, and dark brown eyes, with clout goggles sitting on his head and a more blue aesthetic. The other one has black hair, and dark brown eyes, a white strip tied around his head like a headband, his shirt white with a fire symbol on it.

“Hello…?” Tommy trails off, not exactly sure who he’s talking to. It’s been 3 years since he started Skywars and Bedwars. He doesn’t exactly keep up on the leaderboard, he just plays, wins, and then goes brag to his new temporary home

“I’m Dream, surprised you haven’t heard of me. These are my friends, Sapnap and George. You did really well out there, I’ve only seen 2 other teens your age do stuff like that.” The green one explains and introduces.

Something clicks in his head. “You’re a rival of Technoblade.” He points out.

Dream chuckles at that. “I’m surprised. You’ve heard of techno, but not of me?” He fakes being hurt, clutching his heart, and Tommy laughs.

“Dream.” George nudges the blond, and said boy straightens back out.

“Anyway, we came here to ask you if you wanted to come to my SMP! We think you might like it there, there’s a lot of nice people and nice lands. Plus, a lot of us there also play these games, and we do friendly challenges often. And, I wanna see if you can beat me.” Dream explains, and Tommy takes a moment to think about it.

He shrugs. “Sure, sounds fun. Though, people tend not to like me, so you’ve been warned.”

“Great! Come on!” Sapnap grabs his wrist, and starts to drag him somewhere. Tommy holds back his flinch and recoil, setting his mouth into a thin line to hold back his remark.

He doesn’t like people touching him. Reminds him of a time before the Watson Minecraft house.

“You’re going to love everybody, promise. There’s so many different things and places, and you’ll love it. Plus, you can train with people who are just as good as you. And those 2 teens I mentioned are there as well! Purpled and Ranboo, Purpled is actually Punz’s little brother, and Ponk, oh Ponk, is totally in love with Sam, they are married, but they were so oblivious when they were younger, or so my mom says. And, we just promise you’ll love it.” Dream explains as we walk, and Tommy nods along.

“Sure, big man. Just- Sapnap, can you let go please?” Tommy asks.

Sapnap turns, eyes wide, and instantly lets go. “Sorry dude!”

Tommy shakes his head, rubbing his wrist. “It’s fine, just lead the way.”

Little did Tommy know, that was the beginning of a blooming friendship.

Dream was right, of course. Tommy did love the Dream SMP. The people were nice and funny and genuinely cared. They spent time with him, of their own obligation. They joked with him, invited him on adventures, trained him. They taught him how to fight without it being dirty, and how to incorporate different playing styles. He met Purpled and they started doing duos matches.

And when he met Ranboo, he knew. The instant their eyes locked, he knew they were best friends. Forever. They understood each other on a deeper level, knew everything about each other. They could practically read each other’s minds. They were close, closer than Tommy had been to anyone ever.

And in the time he was there, if they connected him to the MISSING posters of a one Thomas Theseus Watson Minecraft, they didn’t say anything. Which he deeply appreciated. He never wanted to see his family or Tubbo ever again. Maybe the village elders, but never them.

They loved him and they knew that. The biggest tell? They all made sure he was comfortable, and made sure he knew he was loved when he grew his wings. They hurt like a motherfucker to grow in, and after they were done, they were all (or, the people he was closest too) happy to spend a day with him. He had built a big nest, full of things that smelt like them, like their clothes, blankets, stuffed animals, and so forth. And they just chilled together. And in his mind, they will always be his flock. Not his old family, his new one.

“Tommy! Dream, George, Sap, Q, and Karl want you in the Drug caravan!” Niki calls from her bakery as Tommy stroll past.

He waves at the older women, a silent thank. Being, here, there was constantly sound. So Tommy didn’t have to fill it, which felt nice. Silence always meant bad things for Tommy, so it was nice to be surrounded by people and places that constantly made sound.

He makes his way to the drug caravan (really just a place to make potions, which Tommy had always called drugs). When he arrives, the 5 are already waiting, each separate couple acting all lovey dovey. He smiles at that, before replacing it with a disgusted face. He had an image to uphold (even if he was glad Quackity was finally allowed to be happy after Schlatt, and that Karl was postponing his time travel to remember them and that they had successfully taken care of the Dreamon after it possessed Dream and Sapnap was finally in control of his blaze side and that George could finally see real color now).

“What’s up, big men?” He asks as he strolls inside, catching everyone off guard who had been waiting.

“Tommy!” Quackity exclaims, rushing forward to hug the 16 year old. Tommy hugs him back, not caring who sees it. He got over his fear of touch with everybody in these lands, and he didn’t realize how touch starved he was until he allowed Sapnap to hug him (the first real hug he’s ever received).

“Hey Big Q!” He replies enthusiastically, pulling back to smile at the shorter male.

“Tommy, come sit.” Dream says kindly, patting the spot between him and Sapnap.

The younger boy obeys, sitting between his parental figures (though they would never know that), with a smile.

“What’s up?” He asks.

George sighs, and the mood turns a little darker, Quackity sitting down in Sapnap’s lap, and running his fingers through Tommy’s hair soothingly.

“We know that you’re the missing son of Philza Minecraft,” George starts, and Tommy’s breath falters. “And Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and a boy named Tubbo_ want access to this server.” Tommy stills this time, eyes blowing wide.

“Are-” Karl cuts him off, “Tommy, no. We are not sending you back, nor are we allowing them on unless you are okay with that. That is the only reason we wanted to talk. You left for a reason, and all of us here have known since we first met you who you were. It doesn’t change a thing. We just want to know whether you are comfortable with them being here, or if you want us to turn them away. And, we want you to know that when you are ready to talk about it, any of us will be willing to listen.”

Tommy nods slowly, releasing a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. “Okay. Okay.” He mutters, Quackity still running his fingers through his hair. “No, I’m not ready to face them yet. Maybe- Well, maybe later. In like, a month or 2. But, not yet. I don’t want them here until I can muster enough courage to tell at least one person why I left.”

Sapnap nods, humming softly as well. “And that’s all we needed to know sweetie.”

Tommy slumps in his seat. “Thanks papa.” They all still around him, and suddenly, his back is ramrod straight. On first instinct, he brings his arms up to cover his face, cringing backwards. After a few moments of nothing, he peaks open an eye, hands dropping slightly.

“Tommy, you’re allowed to call us things like papa, and mama, and dad. We aren’t going to hurt you.” Dream says softly from beside him, and Tommy’s arms drop completely.

“I- I know you won’t hurt me. But- My old dad, before Phil, would whenever I called him something remotely related to dad, and Phil didn’t like it either when I called him something like that, and I guess I kind of expected it once it came out of my mouth.” Tommy explains quietly.

Quackity hugs Tommy again, and Tommy sinks into it. Quackity cradles his head, not caring about the height difference.

“Whenever you’re ready Tommy, any of us, and I mean any of us on this server are willing to listen to any of what happened. Even if it’s just tiny separate parts to different people, or everything to one person. We will listen.” He mutters, and Tommy nods, basking in the warmth.

“Okay mama.”

In true Tommy fashion, it’s a complete accident when he tells the first people about the first part of his old home life. He’s playing 2 truths and a lie with Ranboo, Purpled, Quackity, Sapnap, Karl, Dream, George, BadBoyHalo, Skeppy, Eret, Niki, Fundy, Sam, Ponk, and Puffy in a meadow full of flowers and bees. When it’s his turn, he blurts out things before he can process them, and then slaps his hand over his mouth.

“I’m 6’4, my love language is touch, and nobody liked me when I was young because of rumors my supposed best friend and family spread.” He stares, wide eyed, surprised at what he just said.

“Well, obviously-” Ranboo cuts off Fundy before he can continue, “Tommy’s 6’3 on the dot.”

A silence falls over the meadow, Tommy still wide eyed and with his hand over his mouth. Everyone takes a moment to process this, before Eret speaks up.

“Tommy, we’re not upset with you. There’s nothing wrong with that, and nothing you could ever say about stuff that happened to you would ever make us hate you. We’re not going anywhere. If you want to talk more about it, you can. If not, we can continue the game. It’s all up to you.” They reassure, a smile brightening up her face, but anger toward Tommy’s old family stirs in his eyes beneath their sunglasses (which hide her true white void eyes).

He shakes his head, removing his hand from his mouth. Slowly, he brings his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them, and looks at all of us.

“No, I think it’s time,” he sighs, closing his eyes for a second, before snapping them back open.

“Okay, so, as all you know, I’m assuming, I’m that missing kid that Philza Minecraft, Technoblade, and Wilbur Soot are looking for. They’re, technically, my family. They adopted me when I was 6. Before them, I lived with my birth dad. He was abusive, loud, and terrible. Silence scares the shit out of me, because my old dad used to go completely silent before the worst of it was to come. It was like the calm before the storm. He died when I was 6 though, and SBI adopted me, back when Kristen was still alive,”

“Out of all of them, my mom, Kristen, was the only one who cared. She used to sing me songs, and read me stories. She helped me when something triggered me. She taught me how to be loud so I didn’t feel like I was in evident danger. She taught me everything. And, as you know, I’m a phoenix hybrid. I learned this when I was 7, and died, and then came back. My mom was the one to teach me how to control the fire that come with it,”

“Phil was always off on adventures, almost always bringing Techno with him, and a lot of the time Wilbur as well. If Wilbur wasn’t on an adventure with them, he was out busking til dawn, or at a friends house, or getting drunk off his ass somewhere. All 3 of them were out on an adventure when mom died. I ran to the village elders as fast as I could, and told them what happened. They weren’t back til a few months later. They mourned for a week, before springing back better than ever, and going off again,”

“I had a supposed ‘best’ friend named Tubbo. He never cared, none of them did. I could tell by the way he acted. Towards anyone else, he would talk excitedly, with great enthusiasm. With me, he was blunt, and monotone. He barely talked, so I had to ramble. He started the rumors of me being a problem child, and Wilbur encouraged them, so everyone hated me. Besides the elders, they always had loved me, which I was happy with,”

“When I was 11, the village elders encouraged me to go try Skywars and Bedwars. I think they could tell I was a good fighter, even though nobody in my family would even care enough to teach me. So, I did, and I got good. So, with one last shove from the elders after a year of playing, I left and never went back. Then, 2 years later, with SBI still on a frantic search for their ‘loved’ son, I met Dream, George, and Sapnap. And, well, you know the rest.”

“Well, you, Quackity, and I are the trio of being abandoned, I guess.” George says with a chuckle after a small moment of silence to process.

Quackity laughs while everyone else stares, confused (besides Ponk and Sam).

“I thought Sam and Ponk we’re your dads?” Dream asks, confused by his partner’s statement.

“They are. But, we were adopted by them when I was 7 and George was 12. Our birth parents were abusive as well. We’re actual brothers by birth, if you didn’t know. The only thing I can really remember is always standing in the way of my parents when they were trying to hurt George, even though I was the younger sibling. My father tried to stab George once, so I got in between the knife and George of course. He stabbed me, our parents left us there, and I almost died if Sam and Ponk hadn’t found us an hour later, me still bleeding and only semi conscious. After fixing me up, they adopted us, and we never saw them again.” Quackity explains, his tone holding more seriousness than anyone has heard with him (besides Schlatt, but they don’t need to know that).

George nods. “Yep, the glow-feathered dumbo is my brother. Different moms, same dad. That’s why he’s Mexican and I’m British.”

Tommy laughs at that, so no one makes another comment (though half of them were about to). Tommy doesn’t truly laugh often, so it’s nice to them to see him finally doing so.

“Oh, also, I’m killing SBI. Who else is in?” Quackity adds after Tommy finishes laughing.

Every single hand goes up, even Ranboo, who only ever fights during select tournaments (he likes to appear less powerful than he is, because he doesn’t want to be noticed by the old people who used to ‘own’ him (the sick bastards)).

“Are you ready for that, Tommy? Cause the only way to truly do that is to let them in here and have a talk, of sorts.” Sapnap asks the younger male.

Tommy nods slowly, moving to sit in Ranboo’s lap and get a hug. “Yeah, go ahead. Just- do it later. I’m too tired for anything else right now.” And he promptly falls asleep in the older, taller boy’s lap (brother, twin, safe, love, love, brother, safe, safety his mind screams).

Ranboo runs a gentle hand through the blond’s hair. “I get first kill. You guys may have met him first, but he’s absolutely my brother in every way possible. You could ask Clara herself, I can feel it. We’re children of the stars, the sun and the moon as Clara likes to call us. Twins, and opposites.”

Dream nods. “Of course. You’ve told us this before, Ranboo.”

Ranboo nods in return. “Had to make sure.”

When Wilbur Soot, Technoblade, Tubbo_, and Philza Minecraft enter the Dream SMP, they are met with every single occupant. At the spawn. All of them holding back rage and anger. For now. They all glance around, but their eyes falter when they see Tommy, tucked into Ranboo’s side, wearing a yellow cloak that Clara herself had gifted to him earlier that day, with Ranboo wearing a matching one, except it’s purple.

“My sun and my moon,’ she had said, “I’m sorry about everything that happened. If I could’ve changed it, I would’ve, but it was already destined in the stars. For that, I am sorry. Tell your family I am grateful and forever in debt to them, and tell Alexis and George that if they ever need a mother, I’m right here.’

They had nodded, and proceeded to relay the information to Quackity and George. They were honored, but they had their dads. They were okay. Plus, Puffy was practically their mother, since she was mother to Dream and Karl, and even though Bad and Skeppy were more of friends, the pair knew they would gladly be their 3rd and 4th fathers if needed. They loved Sapnap and Punz and all of them, and would do anything for them.

Bad, Skeppy, Puffy, Sam, Ponk, and Eret (who basically adopted Fundy after Sally died and then Niki and Jack after they came) were the parents of the Dream SMP. And they would fight long and hard for their children and their children’s children. Because George, Sapnap, Karl, Dream, Quackity, and Punz were all parents in their own rights, the first 5 with Ranboo and Tommy, and Punz with Purpled (they were brothers by birth, but Punz had raised Purpled and Purpled called him papa when he was younger and nobody else).

And Tommy was strong, of course. But he was still a child, who had never had a true childhood. And all of them, parents, children, friends alike, were ready to kill the people who had hurt their sunlight.

“What a pleasant surprise.” Wilbur says, voice hard and calculated.

“Hello to you as well, Wilbur Soot, Technoblade, Philza Minecraft, and Tubbo_.” Dream replies, snark not hidden in his tone.

“I thought this was a friendly server?” Technoblade quirks an eyebrow.

Bad giggles, a dangerous one at that. “Oh! We’re plenty friendly! We’re just wary of outsiders, is all.”

“I see this is where you’ve run off to, Thomas Theseus.” Philza says coldly, and Tommy shrinks a bit into Ranboo’s side.

“It’s Tommy to you.” Quackity snaps, his wings tucked into his back for now (even as they want to move and puff out, asserting dominance over the other avian, Philza).

“That’s his son, I think he can call him whatever he wants.” Tubbo replies.

Sapnap scoffs. “His son? You mean the person who adopted him and then proceeded to leave him behind for months on end, and make it so he felt as if he wasn’t worth anyone’s time? Yeah, I think you’re delusional if you think you’re Tommy’s family. Just because some piece of paper somewhere says you’re his family, doesn’t mean he thinks that way.”

“Excuse me?” Wilbur says darkly, eyes turning a sparkling red.

“You don’t get to abandon your kid, and then show up one day and try to demand him back.” Karl cuts in, eyes and mouth set, anger radiating off of him in a way no one has ever seen before.

“Now, that’s not fair. Phil did not abandon Tommy, yeah, we went on journeys often, but we always-”

“Shut up Tubbo_. This isn’t about you.” George cuts him off, voice loud and commanding, his eyes glowing a devoid white that Eret has only seen fellow herobrine descendants pull out. Only direct descendants have void eyes like him, and they’ve never seen anyone else pull out their eyes like that so quickly, let alone without even trying. She’s impressed.

“This is about SBI. This is about what they didn’t do. It’s about what Kristen, the village elders and we did. And you know what? We all did a fucking great job.” Antfrost hisses, and Velvet squeezes his hand from beside him.

“Tommy learned how to do redstone almost as well as Sam and some fellow Hermitcraft friends! He can cook and bake as well as Niki, as well as build giant, amazing builds like nothing! He learned how to make nukes with help from Jack and Eret, which we all are amazed by! He can control his fire with ease, getting to blue flame easily, and he learned how to fly! All thanks to himself and us! Because You! Weren’t! Here!” Fundy’s claws split out of his knuckles, and he bares his canines after his rant.

“And we appreciate that,” Philza grits out, “but Tommy belongs with us.”

“He doesn’t even know who you are!” Niki exclaims, her fury shining clear in her eyes, her hands itching towards her sword.

“I am his father!” Philza exclaims right back.

“You were mom’s husband as well!” Tommy exclaims right back, and everybody freezes.

Phil turns to Tommy, as do Techno, Wilbur, and Tubbo. All of their eyes are wide, surprised.

“What?” Phil breathes, no anger in his voice, just confusion and surprise.

“You were mom’s husband! And you left us constantly in that damn house! You didn’t even know she was dead until months later! You weren’t there when she died! And you know what!? I was! I was right there as she passed out, and proceeded to hit her head! I had to run to the village, tell someone what happened, and then plan a funeral with the elders! I was 8! You never cared for me or mom! And you still don’t!”

“Thomas Theseus Johnson Watson Minecraft! You take that back right now!” Wilbur exclaims in return, the first one recover from the shock.

“No.” Tommy replies simply, before turning into Ranboo and hugging him tight. Ranboo hugs him back, tucking Tommy’s head under his chin, and cradling it.

“What’s his favorite color?” Eret asks suddenly, catching SBI off guard.

“What?” Techno asks in return, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

“What’s his favorite color?” Eret repeats.

“Red, duh.” Tubbo replies almost instantly.

“Wrong. It’s orange, it reminds him of his mother. Try again.” Velvet butts in, nodding towards Eret.

“What’s his favorite food?” Eret asks next.

“Potatoes?” Philza says hesitantly after a few seconds.

“Wrong. That’s Technoblade’s. Next.” Dream crosses his arms over his chest, mask sitting on his face (usually he has it off when in his world, he trusts everybody here).

“How old was he when you adopted him?” Eret takes a moment to think about this one before asking.

“Wasn’t he 5?” Techno turns to Wilbur, who just shrugs at his twin.

“Wrong. We weren’t there, and we even know, he was 6. Next question.” This time it’s Skeppy, hands grasping Bad’s so he stays calm (both of them are in their normal heights, which they use around their friends or just most people).

“Final question; when’s his birthday?” Eret asks, the wind making his cape and their dress swirl around them.

Phil stays silent, an answer enough.

“April 9th. His birthday is April 9th. You would know that if you cared. You caused my twin anguish. Your fate has already been written in the stars. You could have been a great family, but you didn’t listen to Clara. And for that, you will pay the price.” Ranboo’s face darkens, his eyes turning purple.

SBI realizes too late just what they did to the boy.

In the end, Sleepy Boi Inc died as monsters. They weren’t true heroes, never had been. They scarred a boy, and, well, they deserve their punishment. Clara agreed, they did not heed her warnings, and therefore, deserved all that happened to them.

And Tommy got a true family out of it


	24. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MythiesArchive (sorry if it strayed to far from the request)

“Hey, Dream?” Dream turns at the sound of the orange haired foxes voice, stopping mid sentence from where he was talking to George. George moves so he can look at the younger as well, tilting his head to the side to show mild curiosity.

“Hey, Funds, what’s up?” Dream asks after taking a moment to glance at the one beside him. He’s a bit taller than Fundy, with a plant growing on his head. He wears clothes like one would imagine an inventor would, along with a pink scarf, and goggles on his head similar to Fundy’s. He stands protectively by Fundy’s side, slightly glaring at Dream, which makes the green boy slightly uncomfortable.

The man is 5up, Fundy’s new fiance, and the person Fundy truly loves and loves him back. 

“Did you ever really love me?” The fox asks bluntly, and Dream’s mouth drops open.

“Of course I did! I still do!” Dream protests, voice seeming to up a pitch at the blatant lie. George rolls his eyes, and that makes 5up’s eye twitch.

“Okay, then why did you cheat?” Fundy asks in return, raising an eyebrow, but his eyes still firmly sitting shut.

Dream sighs at this one. Does he seriously doubt me on this one? It’s true! I might not truly love just him, and love George more, but I did pull back! “I didn’t! George kissed me, and I pulled back. That’s all that happened. And then you left.”

“What color are his eyes?” 5up asks, catching the other 2 off guard.

“What?” Dream asks dumbly, looking at the other one now.

“Fundy, what is his eye color? If you can get it right, then I’ll believe that you love him.” He explains.

“And who even are you?” George speaks up, stepping up to stand beside Dream.

“I’m 5up. Fundy’s childhood best friend from Cogchamp. Now, what is Fundy’s eye color?”

Dream takes a moment to think, thoughts running wild. I’ve seen him open his eyes, why can’t I remember the color? He thinks for about a minute, before hesitantly replying.

“They’re either brown or blue.” The green boy decides, and Fundy deflates into 5up’s side.

“Wrong. They’re white. His eyes got cut a long time ago, before coming here. But, because he is a shifter and part magical, he can still kind of see. Not in depth colors, but enough. Plus, he has a 6th sense that helps with his sight.” 5up replies, tone cold and uncaring as Dream cringes away.

“Fundy-” Dream starts, but said boy cuts him off, opening his eyes to show the 2. “Dream, I don’t love you anymore. I don’t think I ever truly did. You were the first person to care about me besides Tommy, my 16 year old traumatized uncle, and 5up. And I mistook that for love. And yeah, maybe you loved me in someway or sometimes, but it was never truly there. You like George, that’s all there is to it. And I love 5up, I have for the longest time. I’ve loved him since we were 9, and he tried to look up what a binder was so I could feel more comfortable. And I’m sorry I mislead you, but you hurt me too. You didn’t even have enough courage to admit you didn’t like me, and that stings, a lot.” He explains softly, grabbing 5up’s hand, and leaning against him.

George and Dream stand there, dumbfounded, and speechless, so Fundy continues talking. “I’m going home, leaving. I’m going to show 5up around a bit, and then grab Tommy, Tubbo, Ranboo, Purpled, and anyone else who wants out of these godforsaken lands. This place is not how it used to be, and none of us are the same as when we entered. The kids need a place to grow, to be children without getting punished for acting their age. And I’m not sorry to say, that place does not include you. Try to stop us, see what happens.”

Fundy and 5up turn, and start to walk away. Dream processes the words, and grows angry. You can’t just take away my perfect puppet! Dream’s mind is screaming, and he teleports to the portal, leaving George alone.

If George is being honest, he’s glad Fundy and 5up are getting them out. And he hopes his friends, Sapnap, Karl, Quackity, all of them, choose to go with then. The throuple deserve some sort of happiness out of these lands. Away from their trauma, Karl with his time travel, Sapnap with Dream, and Quackity with Schlatt’s presence so close. And yeah, he knows leaving won’t make it all go away. But it will help the healing process move forward in a way that staying here never would.

So, he’s glad. But he knows Dream’s pissed about losing so many puppets. So, with a snap of his fingers, he’s at the portal as well. Dream has disabled the portal, and is having a standoff with Fundy, 5up, the minors, Karlnapity (as George dubbed the fiances), the holy parental trio (Puffy, Sam, and Eret), and Foolish.

With a snap of his fingers, Dream is out cold. He floats forward, past his friends, and places his hand against Dream’s forehead. With a flash of light, he’s gone. George teleported him somewhere more safe, for all of them. He turns and faces the others, a sad smile on his face. With one final snap of his finger, he lights the portal.

“I’m sorry for everything that happened, my friends. Dream will be taken care of, getting the help he needs. Little One, it is your decision on where I stay.” George speaks, and everyone besides Eret and Tommy stares in awe.

“Are you sure, brother? That he isn’t too far gone?” Eret asks.

George shakes his head. “Nobody is ever truly too far gone brother, you know this.”

“Wait- You guys are brothers?” Tubbo questions, all of them confused besides Tommy.

Tommy nods at that. “They are. Eínai éna and Georgenós, twin star children. They were sent down to Earth by Clara, goddess of the universe, to watch over her children, Techno, Wilbur, and I. But, it also meant letting the story flesh out how it was supposed to. Wilbur and Techno were always meant to end up like this, dead and insane, in wait. And I was always meant to end up like this, broken. Mother didn’t want us to be alone in it, because she knew the instant L’Manburg was created, it would split her children apart. So, she sent Eret and George to keep me company. Techno always had our father, who would pick him over us any day, and Wilbur would have me til the day he died. So, in return, I had George and Eret, better older brothers than Wilbur and Techno, in my opinion.” Tommy explains.

George and Eret nod. “The Little One is correct. We are all deeply sorry that the story could not play out in a better way, and that it meant suffering. But, the stars know how the story plays out. And the stars are only ever wrong when a god or goddess interferes, and even sometimes then, the stars know when in the story a god or goddess is interfering.” Eret adds on.

“It’s fine. If it leads to Fundy finding the love of his life again, and us finally getting to be happy, then it’s fine. People go through pain and suffering all the time. All that matters in the people you go with it through, and how we can help each other heal from it.” Ranboo replies, and everyone agrees with him.

“Also, of course you’re coming with us George! Is that even a question?” Tommy adds with a broad smile.

“Let’s go home.” 5up suggests, pulling Fundy after him into the portal. And together, the others follow, into a new place and a new home. A place of healing.

When 5up’s lips touch Fundy’s, the world explodes. Claps and cheering can be heard all around, the loudests being their closest friends. They can hear Hafu, George, and Eret crying from the front row, and when they finally pull apart, they can see more tears all around. They walk down the aisle, hand in hand, and to the reception in the back.

The wedding was only open for their friends, and family.

Tommyinnit, Tubbo_, Purpled, Ranboo, Karl Jacobs, Sapnap, QuackityHQ, GeorgeNotFound, The_Eret, Hafu, CORPSE HUSBAND, Sykkuno, Valkyrae, Disguised Toast, Pokimane, FuslieHD, Ludwig, Ash on LoL, LilyPichu, Michael Reeves, Scarra, Jacksepticeye, Markiplier, and CrankGamePlays (plus Iskall85, and a few other Hermits who were invited to reception, since the ceremony was a bit too early for them to make).

Fundy and 5up had the time of their lives. Eating, talking, dancing, having fun with their friends and family. When they threw the bouquet, surprisingly, Sykkuno caught it. And revealed that he actually was engaged, Corpse had proposed to him earlier that week. Everyone, of course, was excited. Fundy and 5up promised to help them plan, since they had some experience with it.

And after, they went on their honeymoon, to Paris. And well, if Fundy ended up having a baby almost a year later, who could blame them? Floris was a beautiful baby boy, and as he grew up, changed into her. She was beautiful, just like her parents. And she was accepted, and loved and never grew up how her family did.


	25. The Mismatched Calling of Family (Part 1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, umm, this is a request from faithfxlly_anonymous, and I legit speedran the first part. It took me almost an hour and a half (3:20 to 4:36) to write 2732 words, so enjoy, ig? Part 2 should be written tomorrow and posted later. Also, it's Part 1/? because this autumn might just be one more chapter, or 3, depends on how I feel  
> Though, I do have a special AU planned, so I'm get excited for that!

Tommy meets George first. He’s 10 at the time, George being 18 (though the blond brit doesn’t learn that til way later). He had tried to get his father to pay attention, his arm was bleeding and it hurt like a bitch. He hadn’t even spared him a glance, telling him to ‘go bother someone else, Techno is about to win the duel’ (he definitely didn't purposefully hit his wounded arm, no, it had to be a mere accident). He wasn’t exactly surprised, it had happened plenty of times before, he was never important enough for his father, not like Technoblade, or Wilbur, or Tubbo. He’d just go home, and get a healing pot.

Except they were out. So, instead of doing the rational thing, and getting his father (he knew it was pointless, and deep down, he was afraid of getting hit, even if it didn’t hurt that much, but it still could hurt if he started using his full strength) he went to the shop himself. It was a bit weird, and intimidating, but he didn’t falter. His arm still hurt, and he was still bleeding. None of that was good, he knew that. He knew when wounds were bad, especially on himself. He had been healing his own wounds since he was 7, and was deemed ‘knowledgeable enough to take care of himself’.

When he arrived, the colorblind brunette had been typing away at his communicator in the corner, seemingly waiting. The blond was a bit confused on where stuff was, so he approached slowly, slightly wary.

“Excuse me, sir?” He asks when he’s a few feet away, and the brunette looks up.

“Is something- Whoa, what happened?” The brunette changes words quickly when he sees the blond kid's bleeding arm, stepping forward and grabbing it to examine it.

Tommy huffs. “I’m fine, big man, I just need a healing pot is all. I was wondering if you knew where they were.”

“Come on, I’ll buy it. You don’t look old enough to have any money, and your arm needs the pot now.” The brunette replies, grabbing his non injured arm, and pulling him after him.

George grabs the right potion, grabbing a few extra just in case, and pays for them quickly enough. Then, with practiced care, the brunette bandages the kid’s arm. He soaks the bandages in one of the healing potions, and wraps his arm after cleaning away any excess blood. The cut was big, and pretty nasty.

“I’m George, by the way.” The brunette introduces himself to the blond after wrapping his arms.

“Tommyinnit. How’d you know what to do?”

George chuckles. “Believe me, my friends get into more trouble than you could imagine,” he pauses for a second, before handing the kid the extra healing potions, “Don’t let anyone take them from you, okay? I have a feeling you’re going to need them, but do be careful. Consider them a gift.” And with that, George leaves, teleporting off to another server.

After that day, Tommy was careful when exploring the woods and getting into fights. He only used the gifts from George when absolutely necessary, using other healing pots around the house (the kind you drink or splash). No one else discovers them, ever. And he’s glad potions don’t expire. He doesn’t know what he would’ve done if he had just let the gifts waste away.

The next one he meets is Sapnap, nearly 3 years later. Tommy had been bored all day, so he had started copying his older brother, Wilbur. It was funny to see the piglin hybrid get annoyed, because he knew even if Wilbur didn’t care about him, just like the rest of his family, he wouldn’t harm him. None of them would (unless Techno lost control of the voices, he’d done so before, on multiple occasions, and during most of them, Tommy was forced to use George’s gift, or if one of them was especially annoyed even though Tommy was only lightly teasing).

Wilbur hadn’t hit him (of course not, it was more like a playful shove… yeah), but he did shout at him.

“Out Tommy, now! Go find something better to do than just copying me! I have work to do!”

Tommy huffs, but obeys. He leaves the house entirely, not letting the unshed hot tears fall. He storms, ignoring the stir of power in his gut. He runs into the forest, and keeps running. He almost misses the figure in the depths, but stops when he notices something.

The figure holds a burning fern, staring at it with fascinated, intoxicating eyes. Tommy approaches slowly, entranced as the flames dance. When he’s close enough, the figure notices him. He doesn’t say anything until the fern burns out though.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” The figure breathes, and Tommy nods.

“Can I try?” He asks slowly, and the figure nods.

“Sure. You’ll have to use my lighter though.” The headband wearing man starts to fish out his lighter from his pocket, but Tommy shakes his head.

“I-I don’t think I will.” Tommy picks up a fern for himself, and with a simple, tiny thought, a simple push into something he had held back for so long, his fingers light up with flame. Together, they watch as the flames consume the fern, leaving nothing but ash behind.

They do that for hours (though it feels like mere minutes), taking turns using their separate abilities to light things on fire. Ferns, leaves, pin needles, blades of grass, even insects. They grab, and they burn, leaving ash in their wake. They take extra care to not burn down the trees or the forest, but nothing could stop their endeavor of burning anything and everything.

They leave the woods together after night falls, mobs either walking by or giving friendly chitters. For they could tell, they could feel the power and familiarity of the hybrids who didn’t know any better. They would soon, but right then and there, the fire was their secret.

“I’m Tommyinnit by the way.” Tommy speaks up once they leave the forest, laying down in a clearing to watch the stars.

“Sapnap. I’m 17, how ‘bout you?”

“13. Why were you burning shit?”

“Something happened with a few friends. Some feelings were admitted, and some shit went down. We’ll be fine, the other 2 just need to sort out their feelings so I can start talking about mine. You?”

“Family matters, I guess. If I can even call them that.” Tommy had learned how to look past the sting long ago, after soft spoken words of wisdom, and the soft feeling of being enveloped by his mother’s arms disappeared. After he lost his mother, and everybody else in his family didn’t even seem to care, even though she was part of the family.

Sapnap furrows his brows, but the blond can’t see that, so he leaves it at that. They lay there for a few more hours, Tommy letting Sapnap vent about his feelings towards these 2 boys he doesn’t know (Quackity, a duck hybrid, and Karl, a brunette time traveller).

They part ways after the sun starts to peak over the horizon. When Tommy gets home, no one questions where he was. It was like he never left, and he was glad. He didn’t even want to give away anything about the fire. It was his and Sapnap’s thing, and forever would be. Even if he never saw the blaze hybrid again, it was an activity private to them, and Tommy would cherish that.

Ranboo was the 3rd one, only a year later. He had started doing Skywars as a pastime, knowing his family wouldn’t care. He could probably come back half dead, and they wouldn’t bat an eye (maybe even finish the job, a tiny part of his brain suggested, and that part of his brain remained locked away)

He had locked eyes with the tall half white and half black boy who tried to shrink and make himself smaller, and he knew. They were going to be the best of friends, if not more (dare he hope). He walked up with a bounce in his step, happy as the being unshrunk himself and faced him with a smile.

“I’m Tommyinnit! And you’re my best friend now!” He declares, and the half n half boy chuckles.

“I’m Ranboo. And okay.”

They teamed up that round in Skywars, covering for each other easily. They fought together like a well oiled machine. They could read each other easily, no hesitance in either of their steps. They slashed, dodged, joked, laughed, attacked, and defended with ease, side by side, back to back, front to front. Any way they did it, they did it with ease.

No one had ever seens duo pick up each other like that so easily. Everyone in the arena and just watching from the sidelines was surprised. In the end, they refused to fight each other, so they were both declared victors. They shared the reward, and went out.

They talked, and talked. They caught up on each other’s tells, triggers, pronunciations, language types, and anything and everything else easily. Tommy felt a brotherly bond snap into place, and relished in it. He was finally being appreciated, and he loved it. He loved joking with the taller, older, ender, ghast bynrid boy who had a hard memory. He loved walking and talking, or just sitting and chatting.

They started doing duos matches, and winning easily. They were an unstoppable duo, only matched by Wilbur Soot and Technoblade (though they only played together during certain events and they 4 of them never crossed paths, or Tommy would most likely be dead).

They made a few friends along the way, none of them as close to Tommy as Ranboo, but Tommy would still die for them. Deo, with his orange santa hat and sunglasses covering his devoid white eyes. Wispexe, with his forked tongue, scales, and blue mask that reminded him slightly of a fox. Luke, with his deep blue clothes, sneaky nature, and blond hair slightly lighter than Tommy’s. Bitzel with his jean blue coat, eyes full of determination when faced with a challenge, and hidden powers due to his (minor) god status. Boffy with a smiley face masked drawn terribly, white hoodie, and mad bow skills. Purpled with his obnoxious love for purple, other friends who were actually pretty fun, and basically a god at Bedwars.

They were true friends, through and through, and Tommy was glad he met them.

Tommy was 15 when he met Dream, 2 years after declaring Ranboo his best friend. He was done with his ‘family’s’ bullshit. He was done with long journeys and days (if not months) of being left alone. He was done with the glancing over injuries. He was done with the favoritism towards everyone but him, even towards Tubbo who wasn’t even technically adopted by Philza. He was done. Especially since Philza had left, taking the other 3 with him, off to a new server called SMPEarth (which he knew they were probably never coming back from, or were just going to continue server hopping, leaving Tommy there alone for the rest of his life).

So, he packed quickly. Some clothes, his most important weapons and armor, the last 2 healing pots he had from George’s gift (he had gotten 6 from the man all those years ago,a dn only used them when absolutely necessary), and his disc, which he had gotten from his mom before she died. He also put on his fireproof gloves, just in case. He didn’t want to set things on fire because his emotions were haywire.

He left his home server, and ventured into the portal hub. There, he was met with crowds upon crowds of people. He wanted to find somewhere by himself to stay, but he knew that if he needed to, he could’ve went to a friends _**(and oh, how the story would’ve differed if he had just went to see Deo, or Wisp, or Bitz, or Luke, or Boffy, how life altering and not in the good way this could’ve gone if he wen to them)**_. But he was stubborn, more stubborn than a mule, and he hated asking for help.

He was wandering, when he ran into a man. He had brown blond hair, a white mask covering his face with a smiley face (the smile itself perfect and the eyes 2 tiny round dots), and a neon green hoodie covering his strong frame. Tommy stumbled back a bit, the man he ran into reaching a hand out to rest on his shoulder to study him.

“Sorry, big man.” Tommy says, and he can hear a suppressed laugh.

“Big man?” The neon green hoodie dude asks, and Tommy can practically hear the eyebrow raise in his voice.

Tommy nods, humming the affirmative. “Yep,” he pops the p in the word, “Cause you’re big and you’re a man, just like me!”

The guy lets out a wheeze laugh. “You're a funny kid.” He says between laughs, making Tommy fake scowl.

“I’m not a kid.” He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

The man nods. “Sure, you keep telling yourself that,” he takes a moment to stop his laughter, before introducing himself, “I’m DreamWasTaken.”

“Tommyinnit. Say, you wouldn’t happen to know a nice open server who doesn’t prey on newcomers, now would you?”

He shakes his head, opening his mouth, but a new voice cuts him off.

“Dream!” Tommy turns to look behind him, freezing at the 2 males who stand there.

“Holy shit- Sapnap? George?” Tommy asks, very surprised.

The 2 glance at him, and their eyes widen.

“Tommy!” They both exclaim at the same time, and then they stare at each other wide eyed.

“You know Tommy?” They ask each other simultaneously, and Tommy can’t help but chuckle at that.

“Hold up- you knew about this kid, and didn’t tell me? He’s fucking hilarious!” Dream exclaims, and Tommy full on laughs at that.

“To be fair, I met him when he was 10, and I was 18. He needed some healing pots, so I bought them for him, buying extra just in case. He had wandered into the shop alone, arm still bleeding with a very nasty cut. After that, I had to go solve one of your problems.” George explains.

“I was 17, it was right after the confessions and then yelling. He was 13, I was 17. We burnt stuff together in a forest for hours, before just talking and laying down, staring at the stars in a clearing. He let me rant about Karl and Q because you guys were busy sorting things out, and we spent practically a day together, cause we didn’t leave each other til dawn.” Sapnap goes next.

“What are you even doing Tommy? What’s happening?” George asks the blond, now 5 years older than when they last met.

“I’m looking for a new server to stay in. Mine’s a bust.” It’s the truth, but not all of it. He doesn’t feel like explaining his trauma and abandonment issues to people he barely knows (yet feels so deeply connected to, that it scares him so bad).

“If Sap and George vouch, you can come to my SMP. There’s a ton of nice people, like, seriously. They don’t judge you when you mess up, they help you, heal you, spend time with you, it’s nice.” Dream speaks up, and a hopeful fire that Sapnap and George had sure had been missing for most if not all of Tommy’s childhood flickered in his eyes.

“Of course we’ll vouch! You don’t know it, but Tommy is one of the best listeners, and an even better friend!” Sapnap doesn’t hesitate, already knowing George agrees.

“Can I bring my brother, Ranboo? He said he’d settle down with me wherever I went, and he has really bad memory loss. I don’t like leaving him on his own, but we don’t live on the same server and he’s technically not my brother, unless you don’t count blood as the only show of family.” Tommy asks, hope shining a bit brighter.

Dream can’t say no to the teen in front of him, especially with George and Sapnap right there, waiting expectantly.

“Of course! Just give me his info, and I can whitelist him as I whitelist you!”


	26. The Mismatched Calling of Family (Part 2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here ya go! Part 2! I think there's only one part left, but I could be wrong! Also, ik this was supposed to be published last night, but my internet was freaking out, so I didn't even get to finish this part, and it deleted parts of my progress, so I speeders the ending of this part.   
> This is 2416 words, btw. And timelines are a fickle thing, so sorry if I got something wrong.

It’s been 7 months since Tommy joined the Dream SMP. Tommy couldn't be any happier. He was loved, and he loved them all back. They actually cared. They didn’t hurt him, or ignore him, or talk to him like he was dumb. They patched him up with only questioning why he was hurt. They let him be loud and silent. They helped him discover he was a phoenix and all that went with it.

They were family. And he was so close to all of them, but especially Dream, George, Sapnap, and Ranboo (and Karl and Quackity, but that was a given, for those 2 and Sapnap were engaged and Tommy was happy for them {especially with all that shit that went down with Schlatt and what he did to Quackity}). He liked being happy with his family, it was a feeling he wasn’t really used to.

The biggest sign he knew his family loved him? Wings growing in hurt as hell. He remembered Phil talking about it once, when he thought he was alone with Wilbur and Techno. Even though they were piglins hybrids due to Kristen (their birth mom, but she always made sure to spend time with Tommy) he expected them to grow wings. Tommy wasn’t even his real son, Phil had adopted him when he was 6, after Tommy’s parents died (which he was happy about, they were very bad parents, they hurt Tommy, and Tommy hated remembering them), so Phil didn’t expect him to grow wings.

When they came in, his family were there. He remembered Ranboo squeezing his hand, talking soothing words. Dream had his head in his lap, while he ran his fingers soothingly through his hair. Quackity had been directing everyone along with Sam and George, Sam and George had been there when Quackity grew in his and the 3 of them knew what to do (Sam was Quackity’s dad, and George was his brother). Sapnap and Niki made healing pots and gathered other supplies, to help heal his back once they sprang out. Ponk was singing softly, and his voice was soothing, more so than Wilbur’s ever had been. Puffy was humming along, and he could feel Eret and Fundy rubbing soothing circles into his back, careful to avoid where the wings would split out of his back. Bad, Skeppy, Purpled, and Punz were a constant presence there as well.

After his wings came, and his back healed, he made a nest. He took things from everyone and made a big nest. The next week was spent there, with the older adults making food at the appropriate times. And Tommy knew, this was his flock, his family. He would do anything and everything for them, and he knew they would do the same.

Today, him, Dream, Sapnap, George, and Ranboo were signing up for MCC. They were already on their way to Noxite HQ. The 2 teens were bouncing in excitement, and George had to remind them several times to calm down. They were both 16 already, so they could finally apply. This would be their first tournament, and to say they were just merely excited would be an understatement.

When they arrive, the teens can’t help but be amazed at the giant build. The building was amazing, and reminded Tommy a bit of the Hermits (he remembered meeting them once, after a skywars game, and they let him explore Hermitcraft for a bit, and they were like a second family, especially with Fundy who regularly visited there, so the fox hybrid brought Tommy with him as many times as possible). They twirled and stared, amazed, for almost 2 minutes, before George snapped them back to reality.

With bright faces, and giggles, the group of 5 entered. They joked and talked as they waited in line, Sapnap even calling the others back home so they could talk for a bit. They were all proud of the teens (Purpled was gonna come, but MCC was on a day reserved for Gamerboy80, Astelic, and his close group of friends), and were happy to talk with them. Purpled, Lani, and Drista (who hadn’t been there when his wings grew in, but only because the girls had been busy in her own world, some admin things and shit) bragging about being their best friends. It was super fun, and Tommy couldn’t help but feel loved.

He had turned, about to place his ender chest really quick to grab something, when he sees it. Or more, them. He freezes, back going ramrod straight. There, only 2 lines over, are his old family, talking and joking. They were laughing, having fun, just like he had just been having with his friends. He suddenly couldn’t breathe and he didn’t know wy (oh, but he knew why more than he knew anything else in the world). He couldn’t move, trapped, standing straight instead of hunched, eyes wide, mouth open, no breaths coming in or out.

He snapped back to reality with a comforting hand on his shoulder. He turns, tense, but relaxes when he sees the concerned faces of his family.

“What’s wrong Toms?” Ranboo asks quietly, bringing a hand up to sweep aside a strand of hair in front of his face.

“I-” he can’t talk, so he simply turns, points quickly, then turns back around. He’s breathing, but only slightly. He’s not hyperventilating though, which is good. His eyes are still wide, and his family can see the fear stirring beneath them, even the ones who are only seeing through the camera of Sapnap’s communicator can tell something is very, very wrong.

“Okay, I can see them. That’s Philza Minecraft, Technoblade, Wilbur Soot, and Tubbo_, or Sleepy Bois Inc. Can you tell us exactly why they are making you upset?” George’s question is soft, yet firm. It soothes Tommy a bit (and he stops shaking, though he hadn’t realized he had been in the first place).

“They’re-” Tommy chokes back a sob, terrified even though he knows none of the people in front of him will hurt him (not like they had), “They’re my old family.” He mutters, voice barely above a whisper.

All of their eyes widen, surprised. They knew to some extent that Tommy’s old family did something. Sapnap had known since Tommy made that one comment so offhandedly, about how he didn’t know if he could call them family. George had known since he was only 10 and was trying to buy a healing pot for himself because of an openly bleeding wound. Dream and Ranboo had known once he pushed everything about his old family and server aside (Ranboo since Tommy was 14, and Dream since he was 15, almost 16). Everyone else just knew to avoid the subject until he was ready to address it.

They knew small things. THey had been abusive, even if it was just on small occasions. He used to flinch so much, and avoid touch as often as possible (besides with Ranboo, and until he got to know you enough). The first time he called George dad (a complete accident, though they were all in love with that), he instantly went to cover his face, waiting for a hit that never came. They had to reassure him multiple times that it was okay to call them things like dad, papa, daddy, mama, mom, brother, sister, bro, sis, aunt, uncle, auntie, cousin, cuzzy, anything and everything. As long as he was okay with it, they were as well. They could also tell they neglected him in some way, by the way he expected nothing when food was served during the first few weeks. In the way he was so independent, expecting himself to do anything and everything for himself.

They wanted to kill whoever decided this boy wasn’t good enough, because they all knew for a fact that he was. He was more than just good enough, and he was wanted there. By all of them.

“Okay, let’s go outside, okay? Dream can sign us all up, and get our teams, and then we can go home and talk about it if you want, okay?” Sapnap suggests.

Tommy nods, feeling like a child. He reaches his hand out, finding the sleeve of Sapnap’s sweatshirt. Without any hesitation, Sapnap grabs his hand, pulling him close. He bends down, and even though the boy is way taller than Sapnap, the older gives him a piggyback ride. Everyone but Dream slips out of the building, and they wait outside. Ponk, Puffy, and Sam sing through the call, calming down Tommy considerably. After they sing a few songs, Bad cuts in, and sings an old lullaby he used to sing Sapnap when he was young. Sapnap and Skeppy join in, and Tommy falls asleep, which they are glad for.

Even though they were out of the building, Tommy was still on the verge of panicking. Sapnap switched to carrying Tommy bridal style, and they wait for Dream, the trio still singing **_(the song is beautiful, an original by them in their universe, but here it’s more commonly known as Sweetheart’s Piano)_**. He comes out after half an hour of waiting, and they all head home.

When they arrive (directly in the community house) Tommy wakes up. A lot of people are there, his family is there, waiting. They hold things for him to nest, which he does right away. He makes it big enough for all of them, having it slightly bigger than last time so Drista and Lani can join in this time. He arranges everyone in his nest, and after he’s done, he sits on Ranboo’s lap (the boy was taller than him, and he knew if Tubbo was his best friend {like in different universe} that Tubbo would be sitting in his lap, so he felt right sitting in Ranboo’s).

Ranboo’s arms wrap around his waist, and he leans back into his brother’s chest. He closes his eyes, basking in the warmth, and the feeling of his family, his flock, sitting in his nest. It just feels… nice.

“Now, Tommy, we want to know what happened. But, we will not pressure you into telling us. We’ll wait as long as it takes until you are comfortable enough to tell us.” George speaks up, and Tommy opens his eyes, leaning forward a bit, but still in Ranboo’s arms.

“No, I think it’s time,” he takes in a deep breath, releases it slowly, taking another moment to close his eyes, before opening them and starting his explanation.

“Before I was adopted by Phil into his family, I lived with my birth parents. They were terrible, and used to hurt me for fun. I was 6 when they died, and 6 when Phil adopted me. Out of everyone in his family, Tubbo included even though Tubbo wasn’t even his real kid, the only one who cared was our mom, Kristen. She used to wrap me up in her cloak, and sing to me, and whisper sweet words. She died when I was 8, and it took a mere 2 weeks for SBI + Tubbo to grieve, you could say, and then move on,”

“They always ignored me. Phil didn’t care when I was injured, sometimes he even hit me so I would go away so he could focus back on Techno or Wilbur or Tubbo. That’s how I met George, usually I got a healing potion from home, but we were out, so I went to the store and George bought me the pots. My brothers didn’t care, so sometimes, I would annoy them, I just wanted them to focus on me. If I was really annoying, they would hit me until I went away. That’s also how I met Sapnap. I had been copying Wilbur while he was working on a song, and he shoved me out of his room, yelling at me to go away, and I tumbled into a wall. I was justifying his actions in my head, but I ran into the forest, and saw Sapnap burning a fern, so we proceeded to burn shit until we were calm, and then we just layed in a clearing til dawn,”

“I was never part of the family, and it stung. So I started doing Skywars, where I met Ranboo. I declared us best friends, and we became brothers, while also doing so with other new friends. I met Dream after I was done with their bullshit. They had left me behind, joining a new server called SMPEarth, so I packed my stuff and left. I ran into Dream, who was friends with Sapnap and George, and well, y’all know what happened after that,”

“It hurts whenever I see them, or hear of them, or even just think of them. I hate them, but it hurts because they were supposed to be my family. But they couldn’t even look at me half of the time. And if I was too much, they took it upon themselves to swat me away, whether strong or not. If Techno’s chat got too loud, he always came after me for no explicit reason. Those extra healing pots George got me? I didn’t use them unless absolutely necessary, and the only reason I had only 2 left when I came here was because I always had to use them when Techno attacked me. Other than that, I think I only used them for 2 other occurrences, one of them being a group of bullies who targeted me when I was 11, and the other being when I fell into a hole and had to dig my way out cause I knew no one was coming.”

A silence has fallen over everyone. All of them are mad, so very mad.

“I’m going to kill them.” Sapnap states firmly, the first one to speak.

Tommy closes his eyes, and leans back into Ranboo. “Go ahead. I can’t bring myself to care anymore. It hurts, and I’m too tired to deal with that type of hurt, so I’m letting it go. I have you guys now, I don’t need anything else.”

“Perma death could get us locked in jail though.” Niki points out, though they all know how when Niki is truly raging, you are done for.

“Target them in MCC. We can watch them crash and burn.” Quackity’s voice is full of malice, but Tommy knows it’s not towards him, so he’s okay.

“Sounds perfect.” Ranboo agrees, and Tommy can practically hear his smirk.


	27. I Have A Family, But You Are Not Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I was inspired! Also, first official Hermitcraft fix, yay!  
> Also, tags are a bitch, and aren't cooperating, so sorry if I haven't tagged someone that I mention or is explicitly in the one shot.

There were too many voices. All of them overlapping, asking questions Tommy didn’t have an answer too. They were loud, overbearing. They made Tommy’s skull pound, and ache. All he wanted was his family, his dads, his brother. He wanted to go home, and build to his heart’s content. He wanted to participate in fake wars, and different challenges. He wanted to be safe.

But none of that was happening. And he couldn’t comprehend why.

“Everyone, quiet! And back up! Give him space!” At that one exclamation, the room falls silent. Tommy breathes a sigh of relief, before tensing even more.

He looks up. He’s in a big room, full of people. There’s so many of them, most of them men. They all look so very different from each other, and a lot of them have hybrid traits, like him. But none of them were his family.

“Where’s- Where’s dad? O-Or Boo?” He asks softly, backing himself up into the farthest corner of his bed, curling into himself, knees tucked under his chin.

A blond man with a bucket hat frowns at that, along with a brunette wearing a brown beanie, and a piglin hybrid with red eyes that resembled rubies.

“Tommy, I am your dad.” The blond man whispers quietly, and Tommy instantly shakes his head.

“No- No- Where’s dad? Where’s papa? Or Boo?” Tommy’s starting to panic, where is his family when he needs them.

“Tommy-” a woman starts with blond hair, but Tommy cuts her off.

“No- I want my family! I need them! Where’s Boo?!” He’s so very, very alarmed. All of these faces are new, yes, but each one sends him thoughts of bad things. He just wants his family, he wants to be tucked into a giant build, his twin by his side, or messing with the redstone contraptions, or just, anywhere but here.

“Tommy, we are your family. There’s no one else.” A man with ram horns starts, but Tommy quickly shakes his head.

“No-No- You’re- I don’t know you! I just want my family!”

His hands start flapping, eyes wide, panic overflowing every single one of his senses. His breathing picks up, and he can barely see. He can feel his brain start to open a bit, calling out for his twin, whose soul is bound to his, and who his soul is bound to. He curls into an even tighter ball, covering his ears as the strangers that scream danger grow loud again. He shuts his eyes tight, wishing this be a nightmare, but he’s already pinched himself 4 times to no avail.

He stills and silences when he feels a familiar hand touch the top of his. He snaps his eyes open, eyes, leaving his ears, and looks up. Sitting there with a small smile is his papa, wings spread out, and making him feel safe.

“Papa!” He exclaims in relief, launching himself into his papa’s waiting arms. He clings to him, hot tears streaming down his cheeks. His father holds him tight, running one hand through his dirty and matted hair, the other holding his cheek. He hums softly, a soothing tune, and Tommy lets himself be held.

“Can you tell me what happened, TomToms?” He asks softly, and Tommy nods slowly.

“They-They’re scary, and scream danger, and I don’t know them. I just wanna go home.” He mutters, and his papa nods.

“Of course sweetie! Uncle X is here, and you guys are going to go see auntie Stress, False and Cleo, and uncle Tango, Scar, Impulse, Ethos, and everyone else, okay my little bird?” He continues to speak softly, still threading his fingers through Tommy’s hair.

Tommy nods, and barely feels the shift as he is handed off to Xisuma, and teleported away.

_**Now, let’s back up a bit, shall we?** _

Ranboo could feel it in his soul. After they had been allowed to go server hopping when they were 13 (time in Hermitcraft moved slower than everywhere else, so where as they were 13 there, they were practically 16 or 17 everywhere else in terms of years, but not body and brian development, plus, they would continue to age and grow as slow as they did in their home server, so they were really only 14, or 15 right then and there). Tommy went to a place called the Dream SMP. Ranboo started grinding in Hypixel.

For years, he had felt something happening. Tommy went from Tommy, ot always sad and depressed, full of strife and the sting of betrayal. He only stayed away because Tommy asked him to, and he would do anything for Tommy. But, he knew, deep in his soul, something was very wrong. Tommy was slowly, but steadily, building up a call for him.

So, of course, the logical thing to do was to go see their parents and other family members. He called in a quick favor, and made it to his home server easily. He called an impromptu meeting, and a lot of people came, while a lot of people also weren’t there. Some of them were busy, he knew, but they loved Tommy all the same.

“What’s up, Boo?” His papa asks as soon as everybody that came has settled down.

He sighs. “Something is very, very wrong with Tommy. He’s been full of very sad and bad feelings since joining DSMP, but he begged me not to come, so I didn’t. But I can feel it beneath my eyelids, he’s about to call, and something big is happening. I- I honestly don't know what to do.” He explains.

“Boo, you said the DSMP, right?” Mumbo asks after a minute of silence.

The end hybrid nods.

“I heard a lot of bad things happened there, but are finally getting better. Maybe something made him finally snap, yeah? Tommy’s more stubborn than a mule, and would never call for you, and in extension us, unless really needed.” He explains, and Ranboo almost topples over as he feels a major pull in his gut.

“X, we need in, now. We’ll get him, give him to you, and you bring him here, okay? Cleo, Tango, False, Stress, Scar, Impulse, Etho, Iskall, and Bdubs, we need you on high alert. We don’t know what type of breakdown this could be. Mumbo, Boo, and I are going to talk with the inhabitants of the DSMP once he’s out.” Grian lays out the plan easily, and they all nod.

“Teleporting in 5.” X says, and they barely have enough time to wish them good luck before the 4 of them teleport away.

“Anyone care to explain what happened?” Grian asks, voice hard, once Tommy is out. He barely ever gets serious, preferring to be the jokester and the prankster, as well as the friendly one, and a genuinely good friend (not that the rest of the Hermits weren’t).

“After the explosions, he got knocked out. He was out for 2 weeks, and in that time span, all of us had come to an agreement. We all love Tommy, and hate to see him hurt. He woke up, and panicked, asking for his family. He didn’t recognize any of us. And we’re just confused on why he knew you guys.” Dream explains.

“Tommy is my twin, and these are our fathers. We were raised by the hermits. Now, what is this about an explosion? Give us the full history of what happened once Tommy got here, and we might leave peacefully.” Ranboo replies, eyes narrowed as he takes in everybody.

And so they do, different people piping in at times. And by the time they are finished, the 3 of them are pissed. But they hold back, besides Ranboo, who’s about ready to kill them all.

Grian places a gentle, reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Boo, we all know even though they did a lot to Tommy, that once he gets his memory back, he doesn't want them dead. Plus, they aren’t worth our time. All that matters is helping Tommy, yeah? He needs us.”

Ranboo nods, but glares at the DSMP members.

“Now, let me make myself clear. If you get anywhere near my son without his permission, you are dead. Every single Hermit is not afraid to throw down with you. And yeah, some of you might be more popular, but know this, we are all more powerful than you will ever be able to comprehend. Next time, don’t mess with the wrong people.”

With not even a wave goodbye, they are gone. And they leave behind a stunned, fractured family.


	28. Time Itself Was Against Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by The Speech of Akhaten from Doctor Who. A lot of people do this with Karl, so I thought, "Why not do a oneshot with Tommy?" and this spring about.

Tommy gazes at the broken country and people. Ranboo is beside him, and he can feel his presence but he knows the others can’t see him. Ranboo isn’t actually there, and yet he is all the same. No one else could see him, only Tommy. And he knew that would have made him crazy, if it wasn’t for who he was.

The tnt is finally done with, and all that remains of a once great country is a giant crater in the ground. Everyone from the server had slowly drifted over, to watch the tnt fall. The withers have been dealt with by now, and the 3 who did it all are still here, mingled in with the group. No one is fighting anymore, there really is no need to be. No point whatsoever, it was all already gone.

Tommy feels hollow. Not because he lost the country, no, he knew full well this was going to happen. He felt empty because the people that lived in this country were left behind. They were broken, not as much as Tommy, but still broken. And he hated that. Everyone here on this server was broken, and he was tired of watching people bow down to false gods.

So Tommy, standing off to the side with the group of people only a bit away and Ranboo, his closest and oldest friend, by his sider, laughs. He stands there and he laughs. His laugh isn’t one of an insane person, or one of joy, or any of that. It’s one of someone who is done. It’s cruel, hard, and downright scary.

“Are you happy, Dream? Are you finally happy?” Tommy asks as he turns to face them all, tear brimming with tears, something so few people have ever seen Tommy do.

“Hmmm,” Dream takes a moment to speak, and Tommy can practically see his smirk under his mask, “I am, but there is something I would like to do that would make me even happier.” He’s being honest, Tommy can tell. He’s always been good at reading people, you have to to survive what he did so long ago just so he could be here.

“Can you see them?” Tommy gestures to everyone around Dream, “All the people who live in fear of you, and what you can do, and your judgment? The people whose ancestors devoted themselves and sacrificed themselves, sacrificed their families, to you? Can you see them standing there, staring at what you did to their home? Or their friends home? Or their family?” Tommy asks, and Dream pretends to care, looking around for a moment.

“Yes Tommy, I see them. Is there a point to this speech, or are you just trying to get me to feel some type of remorse or guilt? Because we all know that that is never happening.” Dream replies, arms crossed.

“You like to think you're a god,” Tommy chuckles at that, and he can practically see as Dream narrows his eyes beneath his mask.

“I am a god.” He replies evenly.

“You're not a god. You’re just a parasite, eaten out with jealousy and envy and longing for the lives of others. You pretend to be human, when in all actuality, you aren’t. But that doesn’t make you a god.” He bites back, tone full of malice and bitterness.

Dream moves his mask aside, showing his face, full of freckles with emerald green eyes. “What are you talking about, Tommyinnit? Look around you. I have control. I am a god. Nothing more, nothing less.”

Tommy bares his canines back, which most are surprised he has. “You feed on them! On the memory of love,” he thinks of Karl, Quackity and Sapnap, Niki and Puffy, Ponk and Awesamdude.

“And of loss,” he thinks of Niki so overcome with grief her eyes turned disgustingly cold, of Eret and George as they watched everything burn around them.

“And of birth,” he thinks of Bad finding baby Sapnap in the nether, of Philza finding Tubbo on the side of the road,

“And of death,” he thinks of Philza stabbing Wilbur through with his own sword, Schlatt dying in disgrace to a heart attack in a drug caravan.

“And of joy,” he thinks of Ponk with his lemon trees, Purpled grinding in Bedwars with his friends, Jack with his old independent country, Foolish with his builds.

“And of sorrow,” he thinks of how defeated Technoblade looked after his betrayal (which he couldn't change, no matter how much he wanted to), of how everyone looks in that moment as they look at him and the giant crater in the ground.

“So… so…” he trails off, looking so tired, turning his head to look up at the ash and smoke filled sky,, and everyone can’t help but stare.

“So what, Tommy?” Philza asks carefully, like talking to a wounded animal.

He looks back down, eyes set, determined. “Come on then, Dream.”

Drema raises an eyebrow. “What?” He asks, just as confused and surprised as everybody else, but hiding it well.

“Take mine.” He says simply.

Dream takes a step back, all of them surprised, but him more so. “What?” He asks again.

“Take my memories.” He replies, eyes narrowed.

Dream steps forward, an axe in hand, a scowl on his face. “Why would I want the memories of someone like you? All you feel is loss, suicidal, and bad. All your emotions and memories are tainted.” He continues walking til he’s directly in front of him, and goes to bring his axe down.

Tommy catches it by the part of the hand just under the blade, pushing back a bit. Dream is forced to look him in the eyes. Instead of a dull blue or even a sparkling blue as colorful as the sky, they are a deep purple, mixed with pink hues.

“I hope you have a big appetite.” He says, and with one thought, the axe disappears.

Dream steps back, surprised. Everyone is staring, confused, wide eyed. Dream sighs, and with ease, he sticks his hands out. White and black tendrils whip out of his outreached fingers, latching onto Tommy. Tommy falls onto one knee, looking at Dream

“What do you mean, Theseus?” Technoblade asks, slightly scared.

“I’ve lived… a _very_ long life.” He says quietly, slightly panting, taking a moment to gaze at everyone around Dream and him. “And I’ve seen a few things…” he trails off.

“I walked away from the last great myth war,” he remembers standing by Ranboo’s side as they waited, and then suddenly, fighting back to back, slaying their enemy easily, helping friends, and winning.

“I marked the passing of fellow gods as humans fell and stopped remembering,” he remembers watching his friend, Elise, goddess of nature and the Earth fade, watching as her light died out, and yet, the Earth remained, nature remained.

“I saw the birth of the universe, and I watched as time ran out,” he remembers watching as the universe was formed, and in her wake was Clara, who was the goddess of it all, and he remembers watching his friend, TimeDeo, fade, along with the rest of the Business Bay, the time god and his friends time running out.

“Moment by moment… until nothing remained,” he was so desperately sad to watch his fellow gods and his closest friends fade, trying to grasp each moment they had left as tightly as possible, until it was only him and Ranboo.

“No time! No space! Just me!” He feels as a few stray tears fall down his space, Dream still trying to grasp all his memories.

“I walked in a universe where the laws of physics were devised by the mind of a mad man!” He starts to stand this time, remembering 2b2t, and how terrible it was to anyone who lived there, yet if you found a family, they were loyal til they were dead, yet the server was all mad, all of them were mad.

“I have watched as universes _freeze_ , and creations _burn_!” He remembers watching his home universe freeze over, and yet, everyone, human, animal, plant life, electrical, anything and everything was burning.

“I have seen things you wouldn’t believe!” He remembers watching realities suck in on themselves, people kill each other for sport or for fun, animals becoming just as advanced as humans if not more, anything and everything.

“I have lost things you will never understand!” He remembers losing Ranboo, losing his twin, not to fading, they would never fade, no, to a man with a god complex who found the right materiel, he remembers holding Ranboo as he faded, and the only thing left of him was him talking in his mind, for you could never truly kill a god unless the faded, so Ranboo was stuck just in his mind, waiting, abiding.

“And I know things! Secrets that must never be told, knowledge that must never be spoken!” He remembers the trust that people felt towards him, spilling the biggest secrets in history, throughout the universe, everyone just trusted him for some reason, and he kept them, because each secret could shatter universes just by being told.

“Knowledge that will make parasite gods _**blaze**_!” He’s standing by now, arms spread wide, eyes a blazing pink with the purple now only tinting, and white clouding around the edge. Tears stream freely down his face, his body not trembling or shaking even once, his gaze and body unfaltering even as Dream tries to break down the door to all his memories, to feed on them.

“So come on then! Take it! Take it all Dream! Have it! You have it _**all**_!” Dream finally breaches the door, and the memories come flooding through the wisps of lights that connect them. A blinding white light fills up everywhere around them, and people turn, closing their eyes, trying not to go blind.

When the light fades, and they look back, they see Tommy standing over a weeping Dream. Dream weeps, and cries, something none of them have ever seen before.

“You are no god, Dream. And you never will be.” And with that, Tommy disappears.

None of them ever see him again


	29. The Mismatched Calling of Family (Part 3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter, but I thought it was still good. Also, I thought, Well, I added Lani a bit last chapter, Why not use her?   
> Also, I was wondering, I have a few songfic drabbles that in the same universe as my Ghostinnit autumn, the first one actually is my favorite, and I was wondering, as I continue making them, should I post them here? Or make a series/new work just for my new Ghostinnit series? Please tell me which is better in the comments!

The teams were like this; Tommy, Sapnap, Shubble, and Sylvee, George, Ranboo, Scott, and Kara, Dream, False, Hbomb, and Seapeekay, and SBI. Everyone else from their SMP would be cheering them on in the stands. They had told their fellow teammates a bit on what happened between SBI and Tommy (Tubbo was now officially a part of SBI, lucky him), and everyone else was more than happy to target them. Especially False.

Tommy was a Hermit, they were his family through and through. She told fellow Hermits who were competing what was happening (Grian, Stressmonster101, and Rendog). To say the people who found out what happened were pissed would be an understatement.

People weren’t afraid to target SBI. Any normal person would be afraid, because they were apparently powerful. But, rightfully so aimed rage was a strong emotion. Besides, SBI wasn’t as powerful as they said they were. Gods can die, gods can bleed, gods can be killed. Especially false gods, who are just monsters in distinguished clothing they’ve spent ages working on.

And the Business Bay, well, let’s just say, when they found out, the Antarctic Empire and NewFoundLand never stood a chance (but that is a story for another time).

To say SBI was confused would be an understatement. They were 2nd, with Sapnap’s team in first, Dream’s team in 3rd, Ranboo’s team in 4th, and Grian’s team in 5th. SBI didn’t understand why it seemed like they were being targeted. What did they do to half those teams?

They were so caught up in each other and the targeting, that they didn’t notice the name Tommyinnit climbing the individual leaderboard. Nor did they notice that one of the teams who was specifically targeting them was Tommy In Its own team. They didn’t even notice he was here until the final match.

It was Tommyinnit, Shubble, Sapnap, and Sylvee vs Dream, FalseSymmetry, Hbomb, and Seapeekay. Tommy’s team won, and he was so proud, as was his family and friends. He even made it in 4th in the overall scoreboards, which he was very proud of, thank you very much.

The Hermits who had come, along with the extra people from the 4 teams Dream Team + Ranboo and Tommy had been in, his DSMP family, and him were celebrating of course. They were talking, cheering, singing, and dancing. It was all fun, and Tommy was having the time of his life.

And then SBI approached.

“Tommyinnit, what the hell?!” Wilbur asks as soon as they are close enough, and Tommy instantly stills, moving behind the closest people, who just so happen to be Grian and Mumbo, with Grumbot and Jrumbot beside them. Ranboo teleports to Tommy, he had been on the other side of the group talking to Purpled, Astelic, and Gamer, who had come to cheer Tommy on after they had fun with their friends, adn hugs him instantly. Mumbo and Grian stand protectively, and Dream Team steps forward to stand in front of the 4 of Sleepy Boi Inc.

“Can we help you?” Dream asks harshly, as Karl and Quackity step forward as well, standing on either side of Sapnap.

“We would like to talk to my son, if you wouldn’t mind.” Phil says back, just as harsh, anger stirring deep in his eyes. It makes Tommy shift uncomfortably, so Drista, and Purpled step forwards, the minors helping calm him down. Lani steps forward, shoving past the Feral Boys and the adult, to stand directly in front of Tubbo.

She brings her hand up, and slaps the year older boy across the face. Everyone is surprised, besides Lani and Tubbo themselves.

“You are a disgrace to the Underscore name, Toby. You will go home, now, and face mother and father for all you have done. They were so very upset when they found out you left them, not even asking permission, 3 years ago, to be with a family you should have never been a part of in the first place. And then, they learn that you helped a family torment their youngest son, and take their attention away from him. They will not be happy, which means you will be grounded, and you know it. They are not afraid to bind your wings if need be, and we both know this. Now, off. Before I call them here, in front of everyone.” She states firmly.

Tubbo nods, afraid of his younger sister, and teleports off to the portal to get home. Lani wrinkles her nose in distaste, and goes back to her friends, helping to comfort Tommy (who hadn’t picked up on any of what just happened).

“How do you even know Tubbo? And what the hell did you do to him?” Wilbur asks, all of them still slightly shocked.

Lani looks back, eyes narrowed, and cold towards SBI. “He’s my older brother. Because of you 3, he officially left home 3 years ago, without telling anyone. I had permission when I left, he did not. After finding out what happened, they immediately told all of us Underscores that if Toby was seen, to send him home. He is grounded, his bee wings will be bound for a certain amount of time depending on how they feel the punishment should be served.” She explains, then turns back to Tommy, eyes softening.

“We need to talk to Theseus.” Technoblade states, bringing everyone back to the real reason they were here in the first place.

“His name is Tommy, first of all. Second, whatever you want to say to him, he doesn’t want to hear. So if that is all, we will be taking our family, and leaving.” George replies sharply, eyes narrowing under his clout goggles (which doubled as his colorblind glasses).

“Excuse you! Thomas is our family. And if Techno wants to call him Theseus, he can. That is his second first name.” Wilbur’s reply is just as sharp.

Tommy takes a deep breath. He wiggles out of his friend's grasps, walking forward to stand between George and Sapnap. He looks at his old family, and he doesn’t feel anything. Not anymore,

“I’m sorry, but I have no idea who you are. You aren’t my family, these people are,” Tommy turns to Sapnap, Quackity, and Karl on his right, “Brother? Can we go home? I want to nest, and maybe the others could join. It would feel nice.”

Sapnap nods, ruffling his hair. “Of course bubba!” He turns to the Hermits. “You guys wanna join? I assume some of you join Grian when he nests.”

They nod, the others like Sylvee, Shubble, Seapeekay, Hbomb, Scott, and Kara already long gone for their own families/friends.

Dream waves with a harsh smile at SBI before they disappear.

And SBI was never heard from again after too many run-ins with the Bay on SMP Earth that even the admins didn’t want to hear from them again. 


	30. Question and Announcement

So, basically, I was wondering if I should post some songfic drabbles I have? They are part of my Ghostinnit personal universe, or my main Ghostinnit, you could say. I have 3 of them so far, and all of them are based off of songs. I'm also going to be making more, but they are more for fun.

So, should I post them? And if I do, should I do it here? Or in a new book? Or should I make it an official series? 

Also, I am currently working on the requests, and I am sorry it is taking so long! Motivation is hard for me to come by, so it takes me a while! Especially on the ideas/requestd that are more thought out, because I have to force myself to think properly (lol)


	31. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Dream Team plus family dynamics between Dream Team, Bad, Skeppy, Quackity, Karl and Tommy. Just read and you will see.

Many assumed Phil was Tommy’s dad. And in some ways, he was. Wilbur had declared him his brother, not caring how much Tommy seemed to hate the idea. And so, Phil, Techno, and Wilbur became his pseudo family. They paid no mind when Tommy tried to explain that he already had a family. Phil wasn’t a bad dad, and the others weren’t bad brothers (even though, technically, Phil was the twins older sibling, but he had raised him, so they called him dad), but he had a family.

So, he was always grouped in with SBI as they all became more known. He just stopped trying to tell everyone he had a family. He told his family, of course, but they said it was fine. Tommy didn’t like it, and neither did they. But they couldn’t change it. Besides, with how famous his own family members were growing, it would probably be better to keep him, at least in the public eye, so close to SBI.

Tommy remembers vividly as he faced his family, standing by Wilbur’s side with Tubbo, Fundy, and Eret there as well. To say they were all surprised they were on opposing sides would be an understatement. They didn’t let it show though, and continued to let Wilbur rant about freedom.

Later, under the moon, they would meet up and talk. They decided it was better for Tommy to stay with L’Manburg, and for Skeppy and Bad to stay on a more neutral side, with Dream, George, and Sapnap as the opposing side. Tommy didn’t give them any info, no, and they never gave him any. They kept meeting though, the 6 of them (sometimes 7 of Drista was up for coming) meeting at night, and being… a family.

When Tommy challenged Dream, he knew Dream was going to win. He wasn’t even going to try and shoot him. He was going to point his boy up, and aim for the skies. He had to make Dream and everybody else to not react once he was dead. He knew they would all instantly try to save him, but they couldn’t. He was going to have to let his canon life go.

After the whole affair, Tommy pretended to trade with Dream his discs for their freedom. Well, they did actually trade, you could say. But Tommy trusted Dream with his discs, but not just Cat and Mellohi, he gave over Blocks and Chirp as well. It didn’t really matter that much. Blocks was a gift from their parents, Bad and Skeppy, Chirp was a gift from Geore, his brother’s boyfriend, Cat was from Sapnap, middle child blaze hybrid (none of them were actually blood related, the immortal couple found them all at different times), and Mellohi was from Dream.

Of course, when he told L’Manburg of what happened, he had to act heartbroken. At night, they would all go to the other side of the server, and listen to his discs. Together, as a family. The family he missed so desperately as he had to pretend. He hated fighting with them, but he knew they wouldn’t intentionally harm him without his permission.

When the final control room shit happened, he already knew. They had informed him, and made sure he was positive he was okay with losing his second canonical life in this server. He affirmed he was, and it happened. Aain, after it happened, they went and listened to the discs on the other side of the server. They also talked and joked.

When the election rolled around, Tommy knew they were screwed from the start. Even before they called Jschlatt in, he knew they were going to lose in some way shape or form. So he wasn’t that surprised when they lost, and Quackity, his old friend, looked proud, but sad. He knew Quackity and Schlatt had been dating for a while, so he knew that Schlatt was hurting him. He put Sapnap on the job, knowing him and Karl (they were engaged at the time, and Karl was one of the firsts true outsiders to know that Tommy was part of the job) really liked him. He couldn’t stand to see Quackity hurt, and he knew the other 2 couldn’t as well.

During Potopia, Wilbur started going insane. He also called in his twin, Technoblade to help them fight. Technoblade was never the most stable with his voices and all, did terribly under peer pressure, and had high social anxiety that only went away during battle. He hated it when Wilbur yelled at him, and hurt him. He hated how he felt so vulnerable, like Wilbur knew every single thing about him.

He remembers Wilbur trapping him in the pistons. He remembers how he had started hyperventilating. He had severe claustrophobia from some things he didn’t like thinking about (things that happened before Bad and Skeppy found him, a 6 year old huddled up in the roots of a tree, almost dead). He remembers pleading, adn hearing Wilbur’s laugh as he walked away. He didn’t get free until hours later, after passing out twice (he woke up, and panicked, forgetting everything, and passing out again). He was only let out because his family had come looking, and Sapnap found him stuck in the pistons.

The next 2 days were spent together, nobody questioning their absence, thankfully.

He had known for a while that Schlatt was planning on executing Tubbo during the festival. Quackity had told Sapnap and Karl (who he was starting to warm up to, but they didn’t know everything yet), and the 2 of them warned him. He thought of Tubbo as a friend, yes, but not as close of friends as people perceive them to be. He much preferred Deo, and Luke and Bitz and Wisp and Boffy and Ranboo, or, Business Bay. Other than Karl, the Bay were the only ones who knew of his true family. He liked Tubbo, he really did. He was young, naive, and had a spark with the right amount of bite. But they weren’t as close as Tubbo perceived them to be (especially since Tubbo could be the worst friend at times, he was cruel and did 180’s that reminded him of Wilbur).

So he wasn’t exactly surprised when he died. And when it was Techno who did it, who had been peer pressured. He hadn’t stopped caring though, so he still used that ender pearl. He still went and pretended he cared more than he did, and that it couldn’t have been expected and that he didn’t already know. He didn’t watch as Technoblade wiped out a sizable portion of everybody, but he knew exactly why it was called the red festival.

Instead of fighting in the pit, like Wilbur suggested, he fake stormed off. No one followed him, he had made sure. So he went and met up, per usual, with his family.

After Schlatt died, he knew Quackity would be hurting. And he knew Sapnap and Karl would be a bit busy helping them. He also knew that he was giving up presidency. He didn’t want to be president, he didn’t want to be responsible. So he gave it back to the adult, and the adult should’ve kept it. Instead, Wilbur handed it off to Tubbo. He felt bad for the boy, so he faked support. And he protected him as hell rained down, the nation blowing up from Wilbur pushing the button, and Techno spawning withers. He wasn’t surprised, he had suspected as much. Maybe not exactly withers, but it could be worse; they could be facing ravagers.

He was very surprised, though, when Philza Minecraft appeared and stabbed Wilbur. Not about the appearance itself, but just the fact that Philza had enough courage to stab his son who begged for death. He felt a bit of remorse, but he was sort of relieved he was gone. He didn’t have to look forward to Wilbur taking out his anger on his anymore, yay.

They rebuilt, and Dream stopped tormenting them. Tommy had asked him to, at least for a little bit. He would be fine, of course. He had his family. But the country was grieving. They needed their time. And Dream understood. So, they continued meeting up at night, being a family. Even as more people started hating and blaming him. Even as more people started acting hostile towards him, trying to rile him up.

They told Quackity after he started dating Sapnap and Karl about the whole family thing. He took it well, and proclaimed Tommy his official little brother. They helped him heal as well, and it was nice. He had a family, a bit bigger than when they started, but still nice.

He was so happy when Dream let Ranboo into the server. He didn’t have all his boys back (Dream said it was too many people at once, and Tommy agreed, so the Bay together decided to let Ranboo go), but that was okay. He felt better with Ranboo, someone he knew would never leave him, and abandon or betray him. They messed around, laughed, and just, all together, felt whole together.

They didn’t mean to burn George’s house down. Tommy, ever since he was little, could control and produce flame. He wasn’t a blaze, like Sapnap, but rather, a phoenix. When his emotions got unstable, he accidentally set things on fire. He was having fun, but Ranboo accidentally hit him, and reminded him of Wilbur. And he ended up accidentally burning parts of George’s house. They rebuilt, of course, but Punz, Niki, and Puffy saw it all (or, the burning part). They all told seperate people. Niki to George himself, Puffy to Bad and Skeppy, and Punz to Dream and Sapnap.

They told them what happened after rebuilding, and Tubbo was already preparing to punish him. At first, Dream and George were going to pull back. But then, Tommy had an idea. Why not get Tubbo to exile the 2 of them? All they needed was each other and Tommy’s family, and they were set. Nobody else wanted him, so it was a win-win situation. Dream agreed, as did George, so they went to court. In the end, Tommy and Ranboo were exiled, and they set up camp where they usually met up with their family on the other side of the country.

Only his family visited them, which was nice. They did everything together, and had tons of fun. They got to play, be children, let the adults handle things for fuckign once (though they had stayed for reasons). They were happy. Until they heard news that L’Manburg was falling apart. Fundy had started something called the butcher gang, pulling in Quackity, and tried to execute Technoblade, who had retired. L’Manburg was falling apart inside as well. Tubbo started acting more like Schlatt, and as time went by, the horns growing out of his head made more sense.

So, Tommy proposed they finally blow it up, once and for all. Dream agrees, making sure that Techno and Phil don’t try anything. They plan and plan for weeks on end. The rest of his family is fully supportive, though a bit sad to see it go. L’Manburg was always corrupt, Wilbur Soot was the og creator and the main one to do anything. He had always been corrupt, Tommy had known that for years. He’s just a bit sad it had to corrupt what could’ve been a beautiful, great country.

So, together, with no warning whatsoever, the family of 8 blow up L’Manburg. Using the already made dispensers above it all, they fill and fill them, and blow it all sky high. The people make it out, mostly unscathed. But they also spawn a few withers, for good measure. Technoblade and Philza appear after half of the tnt has dropped. They instantly start fighting the withers, but they know, this time, there will be nothing to salvage of Wilbur’s.

The family of 8 watch the chaos. Quackity is curled up in both Sapnap and Karl's lap. Skeppy and Bad are in their normal height, Skeppy curled up in Bad’s jacket, right next to his face. George and Dream hold hands, swinging their legs aimlessly. Tommy has curled up into Ranboo’s side, the taller enderman teen just silently holding him there, basking in each other’s warmth.

Once the chaos is done with, and all the withers are handled, they come down, together. Everyone stares at the 8 of them, all of them confused. Especially since Tommy is one of them, the Tommyinnit who gave up 2 of his canon lives here for the country he just destroyed.

“Tommy!? Ranboo!? Quackity!? What the hell!” Tubbo exclaims when the 2 groups are face to face, standing directly across from each other.

“Ever since those 6 specific words left Eret’s mouth in the final control room, this country was doomed. No- this country was doomed as soon as Wilbur thought it up. And it was time for it to go. And you know what?” Tommy is the one to speak, voice harder, quieter, and just overall different to what they are used to.

“What?” Phil asks in turn, eyes narrowing.

“It was truly, never meant to be.” He replies fondly, arms spread wide, and with a bow.

Everyone gapes.

“Wait- Please don’t tell me you’re going to pull a Wilbur-” Niki starts, but a snicker from George makes her stop.

“What?” She asks harshly, eyes narrowing.

“Tommy would never ask that of Bad or Skeppy, or even Dream or Sapnap. Besides, if he did, then we wouldn’t kill him. We’d send him to therapy, like you lot should have done with Wilbur. No one is ever too far gone, you just didn’t want to give him a chance at redemption, and Phil was too weak to his son’s final manipulation. Simple as that.” George explains.

“Wait- what do Bad, Skeppy, Sapnap, and Dream have to do with this?” Fundy asks, and all of them look confused from across from Tommy and his family.

“Despite popular belief, I am not part of the Watson Minecraft family. Phil can try and say he adopted me, but he didn’t. Skeppy and Bad are my dads, Dream and Sapnap are my older brothers, Ranboo is my best friend, and Karl, Quackity, and Geroge are all my soon to be brother in laws. This is my true family.”

Everyone stares, dumbfounded, so Dream just sighs.

“We’re leaving, for good. Admin powers are going to Sam, Puffy, and Eret. Treat the rest of the kids that come as which they are; kids. Don’t start anymore wars, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Dream explains quickly.

And with that, the disappear. 


	32. Announcement/Promotion

So, one of my favorite cosplayers ever started following me today (no idea why, it makes no sense), but, now I gotta promote them and their loves. 

Go follow on Tiktok:

@nico.exe._

@harlow.cosplay

@wilburrrz

They are amazing, and deserve everything and more. Disagree, I will bite and fight you. I'm so happy nico started following me for no reason whatsoever, and it made today (a shifty day) a whole lot better. If I could give them the world, I would. They deserve it way more than I do. 

If you disagree, and think any less of me or them, then I suggest you leave. They have brought my comfort ship to life, and I am proud to say I will fight whoever disses them (even if they have no idea who I am)


	33. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Umm it's sad with a bit of comfort, and Business Bay. So it's kinda hurt no comfort, but, technically not? I'd what to call it.  
> Also, the endings a bit iffy for me, but, hey, it's something new and out, so we good for now.

Tommyinnit is walking down a wooden path, out of his older brother’s castle (Eret, if you couldn’t tell), when Sam calls him. He picks up right away, of course, worried. His dad rarely called him, he preferred to text (for some odd reason). And he programmed Sam Nook just the same.

“Hey, dad, what’s up?” He asks, continuing to walk down towards the community house.

“Tommy, where are you?” He asks hurriedly, and Tommy pauses his steps.

“I’m a bit away from the community house, I just left E’s castle, so I’m passing through.” He replies, before continuing his walk.

“Tommy- don’t. Head back, I’ll meet you there. Something happened.” He rushes out, and that just makes Tommy walk a bit faster.

“What? No. I’ll be there in like, 2 minutes.” Tommy hangs up, making Sam’s protests die in his throat.

He walks faster, and arrives in record time from where he was. The instant he enters the community house, every eye turns to him. All of their faces are shocked, upset, or angry. He looks at them all, confused, noticing how Sapnap and Karl are crying from where they are, and even Sam, his dad, has shed a few tears. A lot of people from the server are here, including the original 8 (minus George), Technoblade, Philza, just- a lot of people. Ponk, his mom, is standing by Sam, and they’re holding each other close.

Dream stands in the front (of sorts) and the sea of people blocks what they’re all upset about.

“What the fuck happened?” He asks, raising an eyebrow.

When Karl and Sapnap hear him, they both rush towards him. Both are still crying, but frantic.

“Tommy-” Karl starts, standing on his left, when Dream cuts him off.

“What do you mean what happened?! This is your fault!” He exclaims, and Tommy tenses.

“I have no fucking clue what you’re even talking about ya green bitch!” Tommy exclaims right back, mouth set into a snarl.

“This has you written all over it.” Tubbo says, sounding disappointed, and Tommy growls in frustration.

He marches forward, brushing off Karl and Sapnap as they try to stop him. Sam and Ponk surge forward at the same time, but Tommy evades his parents. He shoves his way past everyone, and nobody protests. He mutters under his breath, about how stupid this is.

When he gets to the front, and sees what has happened, he freezes. He stops breathing, stops moving, stops seeing. Everything stops, the Earth stills. The end of the world could happen right this very moment, and he wouldn’t care. He’s frozen in place, all forms of cognitive function have stopped. All he can do is stare at what lays in front of him.

There, lay his 3 brothers. Eret, George, and Quackity. Quackity’s head is cut off, his beautiful glow feathered wings covered in the blood of him and his brother. A dagger is shoved into George’s heart, and his head has a deep, still bleeding gash, his goggles shattered right by his head. Eret’s throat is slit, and his arm and leg are bent weirdly, his strawberry dress ripped and covered in wet and dried blood. All of their eyes are open, glassy, and unseeing. Eret’s sunglasses are somewhere besides his face, and everyone can see George and Eret’s eyes, which mark them as Herobrine descendants, just like their youngest blood related brother, Deo.

“How could you! You knew George was the only thing I truly cared about! And you had to kill Quackity and Eret in the process? What the hell is wrong with you, Tommyinnit?” Dream exclaims.

“This wasn’t Tommy, you fucker! And you don’t really care about George, and this proves it even more!” Sapnap shouts back, as him, Karl, Sam, and Ponk push themselves through the crowd, same as Ranboo, trying to reach Tommy.

“What do you mean? This is exactly something Tommy would do, to get back at Dream!” Jack Manifold replies, and Niki nods along beside him.

“Tommy would never do this! Not to them! You’re all fucking morons!” Ranboo exlcimas right back, making it to Tommy first, but refraining from touching him.

Murmurs start all around, all of them confused.

“Ranboo-” Tubbo stops, but stops when a sob rips itself out of Tommy’s throat. They all freeze, beside those still trying to get to him, and turn back to look at him.

“Tommy why the hell are you crying, you-” Dream starts, but one hate filled glare from Karl (something no one can ever be used to), shuts him up.

He sobs again, and then it turns into screaming. He falls to his knees, hands coming up to tug at his hair. Sam and Sapnap are cradling him not even a second later as he screams and cries. Everyone stares, shocked, even Dream (he had lost his mask a while ago, when he was in prison, and hadn’t got it back even after he was freed).

“Did I lose them all tonight?” He asks shakily after a few minutes of pure, agony filled screams. His voice is raw, and sounds as if it hurts to speak.

“Tommy-” Sam starts, but Tommy cuts his father off.

“Dad, did I lose them all tonight?” He asks again, this time more frantically, his nails digging crescents into Sapnap’s arms, which he holds tight.

“Did I lose them all tonight?!” This time he’s louder, and even more frantic than before.

“I loved them, I loved them- Dad I loved them!” He exclaims, even more tears chugging themselves out of his eyes. He starts sobbing again, heart wrenching, body shuddering sobs.

“Dad?” Philza mutters, but everyone hears it (somehow).

No one has ever seen Tommyinnit sob before. He’s always put together, masking everything with anger. He hides behind a mask of anger, brashness, and being loud. He waits, holds it all in, and vents alone. Even Tubbo has never seen him cry. Only so few have, which was his true family, and the Bay (not saying they aren’t family), which is a small group.

“Tommy, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” Sapnap pulls him close, cradling the fragile boy in his arms as he cries. He doesn’t mind as his fingernails curl into him, doesn’t care as the boy gets his shirt dirty. He just sits there, and lets the boy break down.

“Sam, if I go to prison because of the apparent things I did to Tommy, then Tommy has to go to jail for killing these 3.” Dream hisses, and Sam glares at Dream.

He stands, letting Ponk, Ranboo, Sapnap, and Karl take care of his son. He marches forward, walking over his other 3 son’s bodies, and grabs Dream by his sweatshirt. Sam has always been the tallest on the server, only slightly taller than Ranboo, so it’s easy for him to lift him. With his other hand, he unsclasps his painter mask, and takes off his own sunglasses. It shows off his face, his creeper masks, and it reminds them off his crown, which is nestled on his head.

“Listen here, Dream. Tommy, first off, would never kill and take someone’s last life unless in self defense, just like he took your first 2. Second of all, he would never, ever, take these 3 people’s life, not even in self defense, not even if he was on the verge of death and killing them would save his own skin, because he knows what truly dying feels like and doesn’t wish that upon everyone, and I raised him right. So, I am beyond pissed that you took the last lives of not 1, not 2, but 3 of my sons. And tried to blame my youngest.” He hisses, and the smell of gunpowder fills the air. Mobs start to stand on the edge of the forest, waiting. When night falls, let's hope everyone is either gone, or forgiven.

“What do you mean? I would never kill George.” Dream hisses right back.

“Here something you don’t seem to understand, Dream. There is a reason George avoided conflict. He only had one life, he wasn’t born with 3, because he accidentally wasted 2 of them in the womb. So, well you might have thought killing them, blaming Tommy, and then having George back was what was going to happen, you were wrong. Besides, George doesn’t like you anymore. Hasn’t since you started hurting Tommy. And do you want to know why? Because George, Eret, Quackity, and Tommy are my kids. I adopted them at different times. And they love each other more than life itself. So, not only did you kill 3 of my sons, you broke my 4th even more so, you took away my son-in-law’s 3rd and their best friend, you killed my sisters best friend, you took away 2 of my 5th son’s older brothers by blood, and you fucked with the wrong people.”

Dream pales as Sam continues to talk, Tommy still sobbing in his mom’s, and brother’s arms.

Suddenly chat is spammed with 4 messages.

Bitzel has joined the game

TimeDeo has joined the game

Wispexe has joined the game

LukeOrSomething has joined the game

The 4 of them storm into the community house, all of them looking pissed.

Bitzel and Luke rush to Tommy when they see him, and Ponk, Ranboo, Karl, and Sapnap move aside for the 2 of them. Wispexe and TimeDeo step forward, each of them holding a weapon. Deo’s sunglasses are gone, and everyone can see his eyes, which match Eret’s and George’s. Wisp’s mask is gone, and his scales which swirl pretty designs on his face are on show.

“You all have 15 seconds to tell us exactly who murdered our brothers, and hurt our other brother, or we will not hesitate to kill anyone that isn’t family.” Wisp hisses, his tongue flicking out, revealing it’s forked, like an actual snake.

“Right here, Wisp, Deo.” Sam speaks up, shaking Dream a bit, before dropping him on his ass.

“Thanks, Dad.” Deo replies, and the 2 stalk forward to Dream, Sam stepping out of the way and going back to his youngest.

Bitz and Luke leave Tommy to the rest of the family, stalking forward to stand beside Deo and Wisp. The crowd around Dream, but make it possible for everyone to still see him.

Deo grabs his collar, bringing the blond man up, and staring into his eyes.

“Dream, you messed with the wrong family. Hurt one of us, you hurt all of us. But, not only did you hurt 1 of us, you killed 3 of us, and left 1 of us even more broken. You should pay more attention to the people around you. You might think you’re a god, and you might think you’re a good manipulator. But, in all honesty, you are one of the worst.” He hisses.

“I am a god.” Dream hisses right back, and Deo chuckles.

He drops Dream, and leans over him. “You aren’t a god Dream, you’re a man with a god complex. And that, Dream, is your most fatal flaw and the reason for your downfall." 


	34. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Runtbug5.   
> An irl fix, featuring Wilbur and Tommy being bio brothers.

Wilbur, in hindsight, should’ve knocked.

If you didn’t know, which you probably didn’t, Tommyinnit and Wilbur Soot were brothers by birth. They had the same parents. They used to live with each other, of course, before Wilbur moved out (like, 2 years later, when he turned 20). Wilbur heavily encouraged Tommy to start streaming, and of course, Tommy fell in love with it.

One thing they forgot to do? Tell others. They kept it on the downlow to the world because Tommy didn’t want to earn clout by leaching off of Wilbur’s. And, at the same time, they forgot to tell their friends. Those who knew were Phil, who were Wilbur and Tommy’s emergency caller on just about anything that needed one, and Techno, because they were a unit. Even Tubbo didn’t know, they never met at their houses (except that 1 time at Tubbo’s), so there really was no reason to.

Wilbur had come home to see their parents, of course. Tommy was upstairs, so after visiting for a bit, he instantly went to see his baby brother. What he forgot? Tommy had been streaming earlier, and (if he was already done) was probably on a call with their friends. Most likely face cams included, because they were all close and trusted each other.

So, in hindsight, he should’ve knocked. But, he didn’t. And that’s what led to the situation they were in right now.

Wilbur stands in the doorway of his little brother’s room, mouth open, hanging casually on the door. Tommy’s headphones are off, his face cam on, and his chair spun around. They lock eyes, one of Tommy’s twitching in annoyance, and Wilbur’s wide with regret. He can clearly hear the questioning voices Tommy’s headphones, and he smiles sheepishly.

Tommy sighs, taking out his earbuds, and making it so they won’t have to use them to hear. Wilbur sighs right after, walking forward, and pulling up the extra chair that’s off camera. He sits beside his brother, and they wait for everyone to quiet down.

“Is this a planned meet up? Like, what the hell, you could’ve told us!” Jack Manifold exclaims.

Tommy shakes his head. “No, dickhead. This is not fucking planned, nor is it a meetup. This bitch barged in here, without knocking, and now I’m paying the price.” Tommy punches Wilbur playfully, and Wilbur chuckles.

“That doesn’t explain anything, Tomathy.” Dream replies with a scowl, all of them a bit frustrated with their lack of knowledge.

“This gremlin child,” Wilbur knocks his brother’s head, “is my younger brother. Biologically. And we just, I don’t know, keep forgetting to tell you.”

“This bitch only comes over when it’s convenient for him though. And he never knocks, such an asshole.” Tommy adds, shoving his brother back.

“Wait- YOU JUST FORGOT TO TELL US THAT BIG OF INFORMATION?!” Quackity exclaims after a minute full of astonished silence.

“Well, Phil knew cause he’s our emergency contact. And Techno knows because we can’t just tell Phil and not him. If 2 of us know, then all of us know.” Wilbur explains.

“That’s so not fair.” Tubbo whines, and the brother’s laugh at that.

“Suck it up, bitch.”


	35. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Insan3Mango, sorry if it doesn't fit well!

“George, please, we can talk about this.” Tommy pleads, backed up against a wall, arms up, George’s sword pressed up against his windpipe. No one steps in, watching the scene unfold with wide, confused, eyes.

“He- He threatened them.” George whispers so nobody else can hear, a strangled sob releasing from his throat, unshed tears shining in his eyes.

“Really?” Tommy breathes, and everyone else catches that one, but they’re confused.

George nods slowly, eyes glancing over to Dream, who stands there impatiently. “I- I don’t know what to do. I can’t stop. I- Tommy-” He sobs again, and this time, everyone is concerned.

And even more confused. George seems to hate Tommy, why is he even hesitating?

“I- I don’t know what to do, George.” Tommy replies a bit uncertain.

“Tommy- Herobrine- please-” George slumps forward, sword falling from his grasp.

Tommy catches him easily, and sinks the 2 of them to the ground. He pulls out his com, sending out a quick text. He holds George close, cradling the boy as he sobs. He shushes him, rocking the 2 of them as he cries.

“George-” Dream starts, a warning in his voice, but with one glare from Tommy, the blond American freezes.

“Don’t you dare. You do not get to talk to him like that, and you especially don’t get to get anywhere near us.” Tommy hisses.

“And who are you to tell me how to talk to him? He’s not your friend, not by a long shot.” Dream asks in return, his tone even.

“His brother.” Another voice replies, and everyone turns to see Time Deo standing there, a sword in hand, with his familiar orange sweater and santa hat and his black tinted sunglasses.

“What?” Dream asks, surprised, as is everyone else.

“They’re brothers, idiot. And they are also my brothers. So, you have 5 seconds to back up, or I murder you. Right here, right now.” Deo explains, his voice sharp and full of deeper implications.

“And, who are you, again?” Tubbo asks from the crowd of people, a bit peeved. He might be upset with Dream, but Dream was his older brother. No matter how much Dream wanted him dead, he still loved him.

“Names Time Deo, bodyguard of Tommyinnit, brother to whom I just mentioned and GeorgeNotFound, one of the original 5 of Business Bay, slayer of admins and gods alike. I survived Technoblade unscathed. Now, anyone want to explain why Tommy just texted me herobrine, or must I find out the hard way?”

Dream sneers. “Bodyguard? So, what, he pays his own brother to protect him? Pathetic.”

Deo shakes his head in return. “No, you’ve got it all wrong. I do it because I want to. Us in the Business Bay swore to protect him. You fuck with him, you fuck with us. Simple. Now, why the hell did my brother’s text me?”

“Well, Dream threatened something or someone of George’s, and was trying to force him to kill Tommy. George was close, before breaking down, saying herobrine, and then Tommy and him ended up on the floor. Dream almost killed them until Tommy sent him one look, and he shut up. Also, hey Deo!” Ranboo explains, before waving at the sunglasses male.

Deo waves with a smile at the boy. “Hey Ranboo. Thank you for explaining,” He whirls around to face Dream, more anger showing on his face than previously. “Now, what the hell did you tell George?”

Dream shrugs nonchalantly. “Nothing.”

Tommy sighs. “You're a liar, a manipulator, and a bastard,” he turns to Deo, “He threatened Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity. He was forcing George to pick between his brothers.”

Deo nods, turning back to Dream. “So, any last words?”

Dream stares, speechless. “Did-Did you just threaten me? I’m a god!”

“I guess that’s a no.” And Deo attacks.


	36. My Fault?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um, I speedran this in half an hour to 45 minutes, it is currently 4 in the morning, and I am tired af. I basically just had an idea of Tommy too tired to deal with everyone's bs after they all start to blame him (besides Purpled and Ranboo) right after he got freed from the prison. Also, this is an au where Dream constantly killed him and brought him back.  
> Mentions of like, murder but not like, Gore at all, is that a trigger warning? Also, Tommy talks about how Dream manipulated and abused him (doesn't explain it, but talks about like, that it happened).  
> Enjoy(?)  
> Also, comments are appreciated.

Tommy doesn’t understand.

People are screaming, and shouting and fighting. With each other or at him, he can’t tell who is doing what. All he knows is there is noise, and there is a lot of it. And he’s in the center of the circle, which makes him the center of everything, the center of the chaos.

He can’t hear anything, but one shout over all the rest of them he hears. As does everybody else, it seems, for everyone goes silent.

“It’s all Tommy’s fault that this happened! He’s always selfish! He should’ve stayed dead!” Niki exclaims, anger clear in her voice.

Tommy stills, his breath faltering. He glances around, and can see as a lot of people silently agree with Niki’s statement.

He doesn’t grow mad, he’s too exhausted to be mad. But he does get upset.

“Wait- this is all my fault?” He asks incredulously, turning to stare Niki dead in the eyes,

She nods with a glare. “Of course it is! Who else could it be!?”

“I’m confused-” He starts, but Jack Manifold cuts him off.

“There’s nothing to be confused about!” He exclaims, and Tommy glances at him.

“Let me finish,” He demands quietly, which shuts Jack up, so he turns back to Niki.

“Again, I am confused. How is this my fault, again?” He asks quietly, an eyebrow raised.

Niki practically fumes. “It’s you and those damn discs! It’s always been about them and never anybody else, besides maybe Tubbo!”

“So, what you are saying is, it’s my fault that Dream decided that taking the 4 things I have left of my family while here, was a good idea?” He asks in return, and Philza bristles at that comment.

“We’re your family, Tommy.” Technoblade states, as monotone as ever.

Tommy sends them a look that none of them can read. “What? No, you aren’t. I have no clue where you got that idea from, but you are not my family.”

“Tommy, that still doesn’t change the fact that this is all your fault!” Niki yells, catching Tommy’s attention.

Tommy simply shakes his head. “I- I honestly don’t understand, Niki.” He says, and Niki’s anger grows even more.

“What could there possibly be that you cannot understand?” Tubbo asks, voice full of snark.

“I can’t understand the fact on how you all decided, like, unanimously, that this is my fault. That it’s my fault Dream gave Wilbur tnt and sent him on the path of insanity. That it’s my fault that Wilbur gave into his urges and finally blew up his country. That it’s my fault Philza was too much of a coward, and stabbed his son. That it’s my fault Dream decided to manipulate you all into exiling me for a small crime that has happened multiple times to so many other people. That it’s my fault Dream decided to emotionally and physically abuse and manipulate me to the point of suiced. That it’s my fault that Dream decided this country was a big ‘no no’ and that it had to go. That it’s my fault that Dream decided he wanted to take any and all attachments because he’s a power hungry man with a god complex who hates to lose. That it’s my fault about any of this.” He explains honestly, too tired, emotionally and physically, to scream or sugar coat his words, or even care enough to feel hurt.

Everyone stares, mouths agape, and confused. Besides Ranboo and Purpled, who are just disappointed with their supposed friends.

Jack Manifold snaps back to reality first. “It’s still your fault! You are at the root of everything! We were all better off with you dead!”

Tommy gives him a look, his most blank dead stare. “You don’t think I wanted to stay dead? I was finally free, to be with Wilbur, and Schlatt, and Girl Dream, and Mexican Dream, and Drista, and Lani. I was finally free to go and play solitaire in a white void with my friends. Do you know what it feels like to get revived after getting beaten to death with 2 fists and a potato? It hurts like hell. You can feel as all your molecules get put back together, and healed. You can feel as your body repairs itself, inch by inch, until you are left with scars. And do you want to know what the icing on the cake was?”

“What, Tommy, was the icing on the cake?” George asks sarcastically, rolling his eyes underneath his clout goggles.

“Well, there are 2 things. First, time in the void is different. A day or 2 up here is a month down there. Because of that, I was fully settled into the afterlife when he yanked me back. And, guess what?”

“What?” Puffy asks, slightly scared of the answer that is to come.

“He didn’t kill me just once. If I did anything he didn’t like, he would kill me and revive me right after. Do you want to know how many times I died? 454 times. I died 454 times, only to be revived. I spent more than a year in the afterlife in a broken, choppy timeline. I spent time after time being ripped away from the people I wanted to be with after only 2 to 4 weeks with them. I was beaten to death over and over again, sometimes with a potato and sometimes with pure fists. I’m only still alive because Dream is a power hungry maniac who wanted to prove to me countless times that he was a god, but he isn’t. And I’m glad I’m the fuck out of there, but not glad on with the people I’m stuck with,”

“Because, apparently, it’s all my fuckign fault that Dream decided beating me to death over and over again, just to revive me right after, was a fun pass time. He decided that if I was too loud, or too quiet, or moving too much, or not moving enough, or breathing too close to him, or getting too close to something, that death was a punishment. And it’s all my fault, but simply existing, and wanting to be a child for the first time since I Was 13.”

They all stand there, taken aback. Tommy sighs at them, too tired and exhausted to deal with their crap. He turns to Purpled and Ranboo, offering his hands to the 2. They step forward instantly, latch onto him, and without warning, 3 messages are seen in chat.

_Tommyinnit has left the game_

_Purpled has left the game_

_Ranboo has left the game_

One side of the universe weeps for the boy that got nothing in return for everything he gave. And on the other side of the universe, a family of 4 welcomes back their 5th member, along with 2 new brothers.

The Bay might’ve been stamped out on SMPEarth, but you would never be able to stamp out their love for each other.


	37. Dancing and Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by WarriorAngel13! Also, I added a bit to the prompt, because Is rote it for an ELA assignment, and it needed a bit more conflict to count... yeah! Hope it's still okay! Also, I directly reference the lyrics in the fic (of Butch 4 Butch or My Sweetheart's Piano), so I had to censor the 2 bad words for school, and don't feel like fixing it.

Where a great nation once stood, was just a giant crater. It was wide, and deep, all the way down to bedrock. The people, whether from there or not, used glass. They carefully placed glass pane after glass pane, until you could walk over the crater and use it as a platform, but still see it all the same. It was a reminder to others of what happened when you expect teenagers to be adults, and to know how to hold the entire nation together by themselves.

It was a Thursday evening. Everyone was still reeling from the shock of the death of Tommyinnit. The boy who seemed to never die. Together, the server came together, and made a grave, right outside the boundaries of the class. The boundaries of the crater.

A group of diverse individuals, all different than the last, stand there, and mourn. Whether they were close to Tommy himself or not, they were there to pay their respects. He was a good kid, with the worst life. And it took death for almost all of them to realize it.

On the other side of the crater, stands Dream. No one notices him, not at first. Too caught up with the funeral and the mourning. He stands there, and observes. He knew something was going to happen, you couldn’t have Tommyinnit without chaos. But, he had to wait.

It is nearly the closing of the ceremony, when something happens. Ghostbur’s form shifts suddenly, making everyone fall silent. They group watches as Ghostbur becomes Alivebur, with his brown coat, and brown beanie, and red glowing eyes. He glances around at the questioning faces of everyone else, eyes hard (besides when he glances at Purpled, Ranboo, Puffy, Sam, Karl, Quackity, and Sapnap). He stretches for a second, and that’s when Philza speaks up.

“Wilbur?” He asks quietly, eyes blown wide, and hopeful.

Wilbur sneers at the man in front of him. “Philza Minecraft, I’m not here for you.”

He turns away from the group, and floats out to the middle of the crater. The group watches, and waits. After 2 minutes of waiting, another form slowly starts to appear. It’s… Tommy. He has his normal light blue eyes, not dull anymore, and his blond fluff of hair. He wears an old suit, one that’s black and with a red tie. There’s a scarf wrapped around his knee, the base color red with it being swirled with black. They all recognize the attire, from a chest of stuff they found in his dirt hut, all the items in pristine condition.

“Tommy?” Tubbo asks this time, stepping forward, onto the glass platform.

Tommy turns, and gives a small frown. “Sorry Big T, but, I’m not here for you.” He says quietly, before turning back to Wilbur.

The 3 brothers embrace, and everyone watches. They watch as they pull apart, Wilbur offering his hand. Tommy takes it with a small smile. Somehow, music starts playing. The song is slow, and reverberates in everyone. It comes from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. The words are weird, to say the least, _my sweetheart’s piano is rat filled, and mine is infested with bugs_. Together, the 2 ghosts dance.

Ranboo, watches for a moment, before noticing something. On the opposite side from where he stands is Dream, watching intently as the 2 brothers dance. He takes a step onto the glass platform, and Ranboo’s anger grows. He slips away from Tubbo, grabbing Puffy, Quackity, Karl, Sapnap, and Ranboo. He leaves Purpled, knowing the boy doesn’t need to be anywhere near the manipulator. He pulls them away a bit as not to disturb anyone, and teleports the group of them to Dream.

Dream falters when he sees the group, but the pair dancing don’t notice them. Ranboo is glad, as he stares Dream into his mask, anger and hatred clear in his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Ranboo asks darkly, hands set firmly grasping each other in front of him.

“I wanted to have a little… talk, with Wilbur.” Dream replies, slightly hesitant.

Ranboo narrows his eyes. “And what would that talk be about? Because I am absolutely certain that the pair do not want to talk to you. And I will not let you ruin their moment.”

Dream’s face twists (he had lost his mask long ago). “And who would you be, to know what they want? If I’m recalling correctly, you didn’t get here until after Wilbur died.” The green boy hisses.

“I’ve known Tommy since we were 6 and we were forced to fight in a 2b2t ring. After 4 years in that ring, we escaped, and took down the operation in one fell swoop. We lived on SMPEarth for 4 years with the Business Bay, until Tommy followed his brother here, which he had just gotten back after years of not seeing him. I had to go do anything, and I cannot even explain how mad I was and still am about what you did to him.” Ranboo hisses right back.

Dream and Ranboo continue to argue with the others around them. And on the other side of the crater, the 2 brothers dance. Wilbur guides Tommy through the motions, the song beautiful and melancholy all at the same time, _my sweetheart’s piano is rat-filled, and mine is infested with bugs_. Wilbur twirls Tommy elegantly, Tommy follows along just as easily as Wilbur guides, _the music we make is unnatural, but it sounds just like falling in love_. Everyone is amazed as they watch the 2 spin, ethereal and beautiful in a way no one knew was possible for the duo. They are… transfixed in a way no one knew they could be for the Tommyinnit and the Wilbur Soot.

The song slows down even more, and so do the duo, _this butch, this butch, this butch, this butch, she makes me go weak in the knees_. They go slow enough it seems as if they stopped, before speeding up a bit, just like the song, _but I can’t let her see me swoon, or else she will think I am weak_. They seem to glow as they move, and the glass reflects it, _tomorrow we’ll dig through the garbage, and we’ll fish out all kinds of neat trash_. Everyone who is paying attention is amazed at the great attention that is put in as they dance, _and when we go back to my apartment, she’ll probably kick my freaking butt_.

If you go to the other side of the crater, Ranboo is barely being held back by Sam and Sapnap. He’s absolutely seething, and so mad, no one can begin to fathom it. Dream is scared, his face set, but his eyes giving him away. He’s a few steps back from the group. Thankfully, Ranboo knows not to screech, cause it will disturb the dancers on the far side of the glass.

“If you get anywhere near them, I will rip your neck from your body, and smile as you bleed out. I will watch you, giving you no mercy of an easy breath. Because I might be clumsy and forgetful, but I grew up in places you will never be able to fathom without seeing it yourself. As did Tommy. And you took away something from Tommy he was just learning he actually had again, a childhood.” Ranboo growls, and Dream takes another step back.

He’s scared, but he’s still a cocky man with a god complex. He thinks before he speaks, and instantly learns to regret the words that tumble out of his mouth.

“He was such a nice and pathetic plaything. Was so pliant after I broke him. He clung to me, and it was so sweet seeing him grovel and beg for his things, for his life. He was a nice toy to play with.”

Ranboo is jumping before anyone can process it and try to hold him back.

But, as that war wages on on one side of the crater, more people begin to take notice, but are too transfixed at the 2 brothers, _this butch, this butch, this butch, this butch, she makes me go weak in the knees, but I can't let her see me swoon, or else she will think I am weak_. No one knew the 2 of them could dance, let alone like this, with swift, efficient, smooth moves, and perfect transitions between moves, I _sing her songs in my garage, and make her fall in love with me, and once we're done, the sun is gone_.

As the tune continues, almost to its end ( _Wе both just sit so nervously, I talk real slow, and speak rеal low, hoping she'll lean into me, but we just laugh cause, what was that, we can't take ourselves seriously_ ), BadBoyHalo begins to hum the tune, and others soon follow. Together, with the song nearing its final notes, those alive him the tune, while those dead dance. With final twirls of perfection, and smooth transitions, and elegance, and grace, and just… beauty, the song comes to an end.

 _This butch, this butch, this butch, this butch, she makes me go weak in the knees, but I can't let her see me swoon, or else she will think I am sweet_.

Finally, the 2 ghosts still. With one last wave and smile to everybody, they turn, and place their foreheads together. Slowly, the 2 of them fade, dissipate, into nothing but a memory and a tine leak of light. The crowd turns their attention to the other side of the crater. There, they find a chilling yet beautiful sight.

Ranboo stands over a dead Dream, his throat in his teeth, which he spits out. Dream is also covered in scratches, and gashes alike. His eyes are wide, and unseeing. Ranboo holds no remorse as he growls down at Dream’s body. He kicks him quickly, to see if he stirs. He doesn’t, and Ranboo’s grin turns wickedly sharp.

They all note to never get on the bad side of Ranboo (something which none thought would be a thought of their’s).

In the end, Tommy didn’t die a hero. He died a traumatized kid with scars aplenty to the hands of his abuser. He died knowing so few loved him, but at least they loved him (even if it was to an extent, in his mind). He died missing his true family, Business Bay. He died wishing he never went with his stupid brother.

But he died. And never came back, no revival, no nothing. He got to dance with his brother over the ruins of the country him and his brother had built from the ground up. He died knowing he had his brother, Schlatt, Mexican Dream, and Girl Dream waiting for him in the afterlife. He died knowing he was finally free.

And Dream? Dream died the villain he always was. He died at the hands of a child who was angry at him for hurting his family. He died at the hands of a teenager he helped traumatize. He died with no one on his side because he shoved them away. He died in disgrace, his throat ripped out, covered in wounds alike.

And the world moved on. Slowly, but surely, those alive learned to live with the ache for the teen they couldn’t save. And, in the void, Tommy played competitive solitaire with Jschlatt, a man he once hated, Wilbur Soot, his brother who learned to forgive for hurting him, Mexican Dream, who had died too young after being simply created because of a concept, and Girl Dream, a women who was kind and nice, but lewd and smart all in the same way.

He was finally free.


	38. Drift Away (Part 1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off of Drift away from Steven Universe. Part 1 in a (hopefully) 2 part connected oneshots. This one can be read as a stand alone though.

_“Deo, I want you to remember, family and friends are important, but so are you! Take care of yourself as well, brother.”_

Tommy couldn’t remember much, here on this planet, in this garden he made.

_“Luke, you gotta make it! I know you know what I’m talking about! A promise is a promise, big man! Also, on a serious note, I love you, my brother.”_

He remembered coming here, with his family(?). He remembered making the garden after they left. He remembered them telling him to “Stay, and we’ll be back soon”.

_“Wisp, I forgive you. I know… I know you never wanted to do that, and I know what Techno and Phil are like to people who don’t agree with them. Just- come home, soon, please. We all miss you, and forgive you, and we just want you here, with us. Goodbye, brother.”_

Sometimes, they came back. Small intervals. They brought gifts. Jewels, and jewelry and fine stuff. They never stayed longer than a few hours though. Enough to store the valuables, recall their adventure, and then leave again.

_“Bitzel, take care of Henry for me! I need him safe! I love you brother, take care of them all.”_

They were gone for months, or years on end, he believes. Time was wonky in his garden. But, he stayed and he tended to his garden.

_“Ranboob! My man! Love you, brother! Be wary of Tubbo, and don’t forget the others.”_

It didn’t matter as he felt his sanity slowly slipping away. It didn’t matter as he forgot how to talk properly. It didn’t matter as the others just stopped coming back. He was fine.

_“Wilbur… Wilbur, I’ll never forget you, but I will also never forgive you.”_

He was perfectly fine. Tending to his gardens. Counting the treasures. Staying put.

_“You’re right, Techno. Heroes don’t get a happy ending. And even though I’m not a hero, neither do I.”_

He wasn’t sure when his feelings started slipping. Wasn’t sure when it all just became a routine. Wasn’t sure when everything became a chore.

_“You know me, Phil? You can’t even remember my damn birthday! So don’t spread lies that I’m your son. We aren’t related, asshole.”_

He liked his gardens (not as much anymore). He liked his family (why can’t I leave? Why do I have to wait for the group of them?). He was perfectly fine (someone, anyone, please! Get me out! I beg of you!).

_“Tubbo, get help. You need to learn how to actually be a good friend, and not just to people you think are valuable assets and so forth. I might’ve considered you a friend, but I know for a fact you never considered me one.”_

Poppies. Scorpion grasses. Roses. Lilies. Dahlias. Daisies. Holly. Calla lilies. Lavender. Daffodils. Common bluebells. Hyacinths. Irises. Lilacs. Primroses. Violets. Daphnes. Carnations. Marigold. Jasmin. Sunflowers. Hazel. Lilies of the Incas. Pansies. Honeysuckles. Petunias. Chrysanthemums. Buttercups. Passion flowers. Peonies. Bellflowers. Hibiscus. Larkspur. Tulips. Periwinkles. Lilies of the Valley. Lilies of the Nile.

So many flowers. All his.

_“Fundy, I’m sorry about everything. I know this is all my fault, and I know it hurts. Wilbur was never my father, nor my brother, despite how the history books might portray it. He was my closest friend, my confidante, before… everything. And I can’t understand what it’s like to lose a father, but I just want you to know, you are loved. Just… stay with Niki, and Eret, and Ranboo and 5up. They love you, you just gotta let them. Especially 5up.”_

He didn’t like planting vegetables. He didn’t need them, or any food really. He couldn’t die from starvation. He couldn’t even starve. He was never truly hungry ( sometimes, he just felt the urge to eat, but he never did).

_“Jack, you’re right. I am better off dead. I wanted to stay dead. But in the end, it didn’t happen in your favor.”_

The valuables, he learns over time, are useless. No matter how valuable they are outside of his bubble of time, they are useless there. You can’t buy or trade or sell anything.

Money means nothing.

“Niki, you want to know what? I tried! I tried so damn hard to make sure Wilbur didn’t go insane, but in the end, it was never my decision! I tried so damn hard every single day to try and make sure people are happy, but all I ever get in return is pain! So, I’m sorry that you miss Wilbur, I miss him so fucking much as well, but you have to stop expecting me to fix it! Because if I’ve learned anything, Niki, it’s that I am absolutely worthless!”

He couldn’t speak anymore, yes, but he could sing. He could hum, and sing. Old songs, new ones. Some were familiar in a way he couldn’t pinpoint, and some were so unfamiliar he felt like he was doing it all wrong. But, he loved to sing, no matter the occasion.

_“Sapnap, I’m sorry. You don’t have to do anything, I just wanted to say that. I know I’ve done a lot of terrible things, to you and those you love, but I’m genuinely sorry for everything that happened.”_

Somedays, even as the years(?) dragged on, he’d wake up with a burst of energy. He would wake up, ready to go, and do anything he wanted. On those days, his body temperature was high. If he wasn’t careful, he would accidentally set something on fire.

_“Karl, I barely know you man, and yet, you seem to know me so well. How? And why? Why do you care enough to know so much about me, even if we never spent any time together? Why do you care so much about someone like me?”_

Tommy was always kind. Especially to his plants and animals. He had a few chickens, a few pigs, 2 cows (Henry and Girl Henry), a horse (Rider), a parrot (Pesky Bird), a phantom (Clementine), and a koi pond. He loved his animals, even the ones not named. And since they were stuck there with him, they didn’t need sustenance either. It was nice to play with them. He could also speak to them. He was the worst speaking to the pigs and chickens, but the best Pesky.

_“Big Q, you know I love you brother. Please never stop being yourself.”_

Tommy thinks, once upon a time, that maybe he was different. That he had friends galore. He was loud, and made points. He could convince someone to move the ocean if he really wanted to. He stood up for what he thought was right. He was a badass motherfucker. He had cool hair and a cool family. He was loved, yet hated. He never let anyone take him down a notch.

He always aquashes the idea as soon as it comes.

_“Sam- No, dad. I can call you dad finally! Dad, I love you. I love you so much. And I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry.”_

The seasons don’t change in his bubble of space. It’s always a late spring summer time of the month. Where it’s warm, but he can still plant his flowers. Even if some of them are supposed to bloom during different seasons, he finds a way to help them bloom, and keep them healthy.

 _“George, brother, take care of Big Q and dad. I want to help, I really do. But I don’t think I’ll be able to. Not after…. Everythin_ g.”

He couldn’t really remember how he knew a lot of things. He just… he knew them. He knew them like the back of his hand. He knew them like he had stayed up singing what he was trying to memorize so it stuck.

He just knew, and he didn’t know how he knew.

_“Punz? Take care of yourself, and Purpled please. We might’ve had our differences, but once, we were some semblance of friends. Or really, in my opinion, that is.”_

He thinks his family loves him. In a sick, twisted sort of way. In a way to keep him here, away from anything besides himself, his flowers, and his animals.

At least it’s love.

_“Purpled, I’m sorry about leaving you behind for a bit. I know nothing I say can excuse my actions, so I won’t even try to justify them. I’m just here to say I'm sorry. About it all. Watch over the others, the Bay is going to need you and Ranboo. Also, Punz needs a guiding hand to help him. Take care, brother.”_

Time was a fickle thing here, like recounted earlier. Tommy couldn’t tell how long it had really been. There, he didn’t age. But it felt like he had been in there for thousands of years. His flowers grew and died, over and over and over again. It helped him past the time. His lavender, especially.

Lavender, in the best condition, lived to 15 years. After so many cycles, and sometimes forgetting to count, he could so confidently that he’d at least been here for about 1000 years.

_“Bad, I hope everything ends up well with the egg. You and Skeppy both. You both deserve so much, and I’m sorry I couldn’t say it earlier. Skeppy, I know we don’t get along well. But, you guys have always been my uncles. I know at some point, you felt it too. And I’m sorry I fucked it all up. Take care, uncle Skeppy, uncle Bad.”_

He couldn’t remember his age, if he was being honest. He thinks he was (is?) a teen, but he’s not positive. He’s not even sure how he knows what a teen is. If you asked him to explain, he wouldn’t be able to. He just instinctively knew.

He was/is a teen.

_“Eret, I love you half to death. You’re my brother, through and through. Not just because of George and Sam and Quackity. You are one of the only betrayals in my life that have tried to make it up to me. And, honestly, for all my acting and big words? I don’t hate you. I love you so much, actually. And I know how Dream can be, the cruel manipulative man. Just… don’t forget about Fundy, and our family, and everyone else. You’re going to need each other.”_

He thinks he can never be happy. Not truly. Well, not there, at least.

Actually, that’s only half of the truth. He thinks he can never be truly happy, yes, and in all honesty?

He doesn’t think he ever was.

_“Ponk! Mama! Take care of yourself (of course), but dad and my brothers as well. They’re going to need you.”_

He has scars that litter every inch of his skin. There is barely any skin left unscathed. He doesn’t know why though. He doesn’t know where he got all these scars. He doesn’t know if he’s always had them, or if they came and went. He didn’t know why he didn’t have trauma to accompany the scars.

But he did know they somehow marked exactly who he was (is?).

_“Puffy, I love you to pieces. I’m sorry about that one time I accidentally called you Pussy, it was a complete accident. I love you, and please help take care of everyone. Your therapy business will come in handy. But, please especially look after our family. I beg of you, aunt Puffy. They are going to need you.”_

He didn’t get sick. He didn’t fall ill. He couldn’t get hurt. He couldn’t injure himself, purposeful or not.

He didn’t think he could even die (which scared him so much for no reason whatsoever).

_“Dream, I have nothing and yet so much to say to you. I forgive you. Why? Because I’m tired of being angry. Anger has always been my outside thing, but it’s not who I truly am. Being angry is tiring, and doesn’t help in most situations. Plus, we were friends once. Before everything went wrong, before all you wanted was power and control. Before everything we were friends. I forgive you, I truly do, but I am never letting you back into my life. And, go ahead and ponder and plan. You are never getting out. Even if you revive Wilbur, he won’t help you. He knows he’s hurt me, and doesn’t want to do it ever again. So, good luck.”_

He ends up alone. Years upon years go by, and his family never comes back. He doesn’t leave though. Not until the fateful day he sees the message, sent to everyone everywhere you could receive messages.

**“You are all cordially invited to the crowning of King Tubbo_, along with his closest friends, Philza Minecraft, and Wilbur Soot who will be crowned princes, next Saturday. Don’t be late.”**

He falters.

“Dad? Wilby?”


End file.
